WoRlD oF WaR!
by Katarina-Lunathena
Summary: Hinamori Amu is the new girl at school. Ikuto's the schools heart throb. Amu automatically hates Ikuto. What happens when Ikuto's plan compleatly back fires? Will they fall in love, or become eternal enemys? Will her father get in the way of her happiness, or will she forver be damned to lonliness? Read to find out! - Arigatou to all the readers!3 You are all what keeps me going!
1. Start of a war

Devil'z-play-room: I'm so fucking pist! This new story deleted the first time I wrote it! Fuck you computer FUCK YOU! BUT THANKXZ FOR READING!

Ikuto: Don't you seem happy… .

Amu: Obviously not retard.

Ikuto: *mumbles*

Amu: Sorry I don't speak retard Ikuto.

Ikuto: BITCH!

Amu: MAN WHORE!

Devil'z-play-room: And so on! Who's gana do the disclaimer?

Disclaimer: me duh! Ok SHE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA SHE'S ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!

Devil'z-play-room: Sorry Mr. Disclaimer is kind of…hmmmm CRANKY.

Ikuto: Kind of? Damn that disclaimers pms'ing or something.

Amu: Ikuto that's kind of…..inappropriate.

Ikuto: WHAT KIND OF A RATED T STORY IS THIS!

Devil'z-play-room: You know how many swears you already said? SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY YOU FUCKINGP AIN IN MY ASSES!

Ikuto: And you say Mr. Disclaimers cranky.

Devil'z-play-room:* Twitches.*

Summary: Hinamori Amu was the new girl at school who just happened to catch the eyes of the perverted playboy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But what happens when he doesn't catch hers? Nothing like a High School War as a welcome!

!#$%^&*()Ikuto's POV~!#$%^&*()

I sighed walking in late to class. The sensei glared at me with a fake smile.

"Tsukiyomi-San where were you?" I shrugged like I didn't care…Which I didn't.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now right?" He glared, and folded his arms sighing.

"Take a seat." I did as I was instructed. I winked at girls as I passed by them causing them to faint, and stare, and blush. This just triggered my in famous smirk. My best friend Kukkai sat to my right as my other best friend Nagihiko sat in front of me. Kukkai gave me a creepy grin.

"Yo Ikuto! I heard we have a new hot student." Kukkai nudged me with a quiet whisper. I smirked.

"What's her name?" He shrugged.

"I dunno, but I heard she's a touch catch, and that she's declined every guy who's ever confessed to her even FAMOUS ones! There's another rumor that she covers up her chest for some un known reason!" I smirked.

"Guess I'll have to find that last one out myself." Nagihiko smiled turning around.

"Ikuto, you thinking of making her your new pet?" I smirked.

"Not 'A' pet, but 'THE' pet." Kukkai sighed as he was used to my perverted=ness. **(Not a word but it is now!)** Just then Sensei spoke up.

"Ok class settle down we have a new student. Please welcome her, and show her around if needed." The doors to the class room sided opened and shut. In walked a sexy figure with creamy long slender legs. Her torso was skinny, and slim. One problem… no chest? I shrugged that off, and what shocked me is her natural bubble gum pink hair that went down to her knees. Her face held a bored expression, but if you look into her honey glazed eyes you find hurt. Maybe she puts on a façade like me. I shrugged that off, and the teacher spoke.

"Himamori-San please introduce yourself." She glared at the teacher causing him to shake up a bit.

"Are you stupid? It's HiNamori, and I don't feel like it. Where do I sit before I die of boredom?" Everyone stared at her with stars in their eyes.

"COOL AND SPICEY!" They all screamed in cheers. This caused her to twitch, and glared. She faced them, and glared daggers.

"Urusai." She said in a irritated tone. Everyone shut up, and half the boys fainted while the other half stared at her with googly eyes. The sensei sweat dropped and sighed.

"Himamori-San please sit next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tsukiyomi-San please raise your hand so Himamori-San knows where she sits." I raised my hand, and the girl sighed eyeing me like I was some type of killer. She sighed, and started walking over to the desk next to me. Let me tell you this girl was walking slow! She acted like she didn't want to be in my awesome presence. As she sat down she closed her eyes, and placed her chin in her left hands taping her fingers with her right hand. I smirked, and leaned back in my chair.

"Hey sexy I'm Ikuto, but you my dear lady are just way to fine to pass up." I waited for a response…I waited, and waited and NONE CAME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL! I heard my best friends cracking p like it was Oh so funny.

"Aw is Ikuto shocked not every girls a slut?" Kukkai stated, Whoa when Kukkai insults someone that's something considering he's kind of…hmm how to say this nicely…He's fucked up! Like WAY out there in la, la land. I decided to try again. I thought she was sleeping so I picked up my index finger, and got a centimeter away from her face before her right hand snatched my pinky.

"Don't touch me pervert. Who knows where your hands have been." Then I smirked.

"You're the one touching me. What next you want to moan my name?" She bent my index finger, and leaned in surprising me.

"I'd rather turn over in my grave then moan your name." Nagihiko burst into chuckles. The teacher was too busy talking to do anything. I glared at her, and she let go of my index finger smirking. Then sensei spoke up.

"Ok class today we are going to be writing poems about someone in the class. Once you are done we will be sharing your poems! So please begin you have about a half hour." We all started to do our work, and I smirked. Oh Amu you are not going to like my poems.

~!~$~Amu's Pov~!~$~

I smirked. Oh Ikuto is NOT going to enjoy my poems.

~!$#Time skippppppp 32 minutes later!~!$#

"Ok class time to read your poems!" After everyone read there poems it was my turn. I smirked standing up.

" My poems are for Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"My love for you is like a rose one that's dead, and never grows." Everyone was chuckling now, but Ikuto was glaring. This got him mad. I was about to continue till he stood up.

"Roses are reds. Violets are blue. God made me pretty what happened to you?" I was now PIST did he seriously want to go there? Everyone was laughing! Even a chuckle escaped the teacher's lips! Oh hell no!

"With beauty you flow with grace. If only you could hide your face." Everyone was fool out laughing by now. I smirked, and Ikuto got mad.

"I love your smile, face, and eyes damn I'm good at telling lies!" Oh fuck him!

"My feelings for you no words can tell except for maybe GO TO HELL!" By now the class was rolling with laughter.

"Roses are red violets are black why is your chest as fault as your back?" Everyone was cracking up, and I was pist! I stood up on the table, and ripped open my uniform shirt. Under it was a band that wraps around your chest to hide it. I took it off, and revealed my chest. Although my under shirt was kind of wrinkly it still showed my perfect figure. Everyone stared at me shocked.

"Shove that up your ass pervert! And one more thing! Roses are red violets are blue I have 5 fingers the middle one's for you!" I stuck up my middle finger, and walked out the class room. I heard a lot of.

'Damn she's hot!' s and ' 'She's sexy's it was irritating if you ask me! I walked around the corner bumping into someone. They fell on the floor, and I looked down. Horror filled my face. This girl looked GIDEOUS! Her spiral shoulder length red hair was the only OK thing about her! I gasped realizing I must have did this to her when I bumped into her! No human must look that ugly on their own!

"Oh god I'm sorry about what I did to your face!" She got up, and looked at me weird.

"What are you talking about you hit my shoulder!" ….

"AHAHAHAAHAHA OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? AHAHAHA DID THE PLASTIC SURGEN MESS UP! AHAHHAHAHAHA OH GOD DO ME A FAVOR AND BLINDE ME!" She glared at me.

"You will never forget the day you bumped into Saaya!" I couldn't stop laughing she was just so ugly!

"I don't think ANYONE can! Your face is in there nightmares!" Everyone around me started laughing.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I got to go my eyes are starting to hurt!" I RAN into the bathroom in hopes I wouldn't turn to stone. I fixed up my shirt then went to my next 3 classes. It. Was. Hell! My other class I had that idiotic Kukkai dude, and in my class after that was Nagihiko! And some class after that some creepy gay looking dude Tadagay I think? Well he was hitting on me! Ugh! I walked into lunch, and sat down. I saw people stare at me, and gasp. Well sense I decided to keep my chest band off I'm sure they all think I stuff! But there all real so fuck them! I heard a voice, but wasn't paying attention.

"HELLO!" I looked up to see Ikuto, Kukkai, and Nagihiko. I glared.

"What the hell do you want?" Ikuto smirked.

"You missy are sitting at my table. I glared.

"Hmm I am? What a pity, because I'M NOT MOVING JACK ASS!" He smirked.

"Aw babe. If you wanted to sit by me you could've just asked." That. Was. IT! I took something like a spoon, and through it at his head. He ducked, and walked away.

"Ja ne sexy kitten." He started walking away.

"Who you calling a sexy kitten, douche bag?" He just chuckled, and sat down at a table across the lunch room. I sat down eating my food for about five minutes till 2 blonde girls came up to me. One was short, and had wavy hair down to her mid thighs. She also had striking yellow eyes. The other had her blonde hair in pigtails that drifted down to her waist, and purple eyes that looked like Ikuto's except she can pull it off. They took a seat in front of me.

"Can I help ya?" The pigtailed ne smirked while the short one held a bored expression like myself. Then the pigtailed girl spoke.

"Yo long story short. I'm Utau. She's Rima. Ikuto's my brother, and I understand you hate him. I'm not very fond of him either. Rima hates his friend Nagihiko, and I hate his friend Kukkai. So we decided on one thing. We want to form a war with you, Rima, and myself against Ikuto, Kukkai, and Nagihiko." I smirked.

"Hmm let me think. YEA." I said quickly. We shook hands then the Rima spoke.

"We would prefer you be in charge of it, because you seem like you have more hate than any of us which is surprisingly shocking, because you've been here for less than a day." I smirked.

"So you heard about the poem war?" They smirked.

"Oh we didn't just hear about it we HEARD it, and dang Amu you got some mean shit going on." Utau stated happily. I smiled.

"I'd like to think so myself too. Anyways I think it's time we go declare war." I stood up, and walked over to the table across the lunch room. I leaned on one hand, and Rima, and Utau stood back arms crossed. Ikuto looked at Utau.

"Utau what's up?" She smirked. I snatched up Ikuto's drink. I decided to mess with him. I took a drink of it.

"Hmm taste kind of plain. Aw well." Then I dumped it on his head. Rima and Utau did the same with Kukkai and Nagihiko. They were speechless their faces filled with rage. It was priceless! We stepped back, and pointed our fingers at them.

"WE. DECLARE. WAR!" Then we stopped out of the lunch room heading off outside to eat our lunches in peace. I could FEEL there glares behind my back. Oh how GREAT of a year THIS is going to be! I held my hands out to the side, and Rima, and Utau both slapped them.

"Oh how much fun we are going to have!" Utau shouted. Rima just held a bored expression.

"I can't wait to get my revenge!" She then had an evil Aura that made everyone cower back in fear except Utau, and I….we just sweat dropped. I then exchanged Numbers with both Utau, and Rima. We decided to have a sleep over at my house to plan our next move. I smirked to myself. This…has GOT to be the most fun I'll EVER have in high school. You only get to be 16 ONCE why not play games eh? I laughed to myself as we discussed about how much we hate those 3 boys. I couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow's going to be the best day EVER.

Devil'z-play-room: THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!

Ikuto: DAMNIT I'M SUPPOSED TO LOVE AMU!

Amu: *starts writing down plan for next trick.*

Ikuto: WHAT THE HELL!

Utau: *Checking over Amu's work, and adding more harsh details*

Ikuto: WHAT KIND OF A SISTER ARE YOU!

Rima: *Laughing at how hilarious these are going to be on Nagihiko!*

Nagi: WHOA WHAT?

Utau: *Sketches a chicken suit for Kukkai in the plan*

Kukkai: THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?

Rima/ Utau/ Amu: We're bored *Continues work.

Devil'z-play-room: IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS I'LL CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP, AND END THE STORY RIGHT HERE AT CHAPTER 1!

Button: I'm not green!

Devil'z-play-room: *Tapes duck tape over buttons mouth* THE HELL YOU AREN'T!

Ikuto: *Sweat drops* Um…please review if you want to read what happens to AMU next chapter *Smirks writing down a devious plan for Amu.*

Amu: *Pouts like a child.* You better not hurt me Iku-kun!

Ikuto: I NEW YOU'D LOVE ME! *Hugs Amu.*

Amu: *Kicks Ikuto in the balls* *Whistles, and walked away*

Kukkai: *Walks in room looks at Ikuto on the floor.* Dude….you got beat by a girl.

Utau: *Kicks Kukkai's knees.*

Kukkai: OW THE HELL!

Nagihiko: I think I'm going to keep quiet.

Devil'z-play-room: NO RIMA YOU CANT TOUCH THAT! YOU'LL KILL HIM!

Nagihiko: *Runs out the house like tomorrow's never coming!*

Devil'z-play-room: PLEASE READ & REVIEW…wait…I know what it's abbreviated as….um…damn let me think…umm… OH YEAH R&R! V

V

YOU

V

KNOW

V

YOU

V

WANA

V

CLICK

V

ME!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	2. Amu's revenge

Devil'z-play-room: AHHHHHH IM SO ENERGIZED! *WARNING SWEARS IN THIS STORY!* I should start saying that so my story doesn't get deleted.

Ikuto: TOTALLY PUMPED HOO-RAH!

Devil'z-play-room: Aha you sound like my math teacher Mr. (Blank)

Ikuto: Blank?

Devil'z-play-room: I'm not going to say my math teacher's name! What if people actually no him, and go 'hey Mr. (blank) ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS HAD YOU IN FAN FICTION! Um no…lol we had a lesson on my sister, because he coached her, and taught her, and her name starts with a, and her last names ward along with me so he said she's so special she disserves an A. ward…I know so cheesy! AHAHAHAH!

Ikuto: Shut up, and start

Devil'z-play-room: Oh yeah, because stories have a chance of being erased I'm trying to find other fan sites to write my fan fiction on…I haven't actually read over the details of it, but the thing is…Writing is my LIFE it's THE only way I can get my feelings out there, and feel…special…the feeling of a new review…. makes me really happy….

Amu: …So…KAWAII!

Devil'z-play-room: Sorry I'm 'punk' if that's what you call me, and me showing my feelings just isn't…me don't float my boat. Any way whatevz. AND DID YOU TELL ME TO SHUTU P IKUTO? GO DIE! *Gets a chain saw, and chases Ikuto around sawing up furniture in the process…stops* Ow…. damnit! I'm cramping again! Gerrrr!

Ikuto: Why are you cramping?

Devil'z-play-room: MY PERIOD DAMMIT!

Ikuto: Isn't that like…the second time you told the world you have your period?

Devil'z-play-room: *Cuts Ikuto* Shut up! Aha that reminds me today I totally blamed my guy friend for the whole reason of woman having there periods. He's like wow your cranky. I was like SHUT UP! Anyways on with the story!

Ikuto: The hell my cheek is bleeding! You can't go cutting people!

Devil'z-play-room: I JUST DID! *Cuts random persons right cheek*

Disclaimer: Yo. She doesn't own…anyways read it!

~!$%^_WoRlD oF WaR 2!_^%$!~

~!~~Amu's POV~~!~

Utau, Rima, and I were now at my house plotting our revenge. I smirked. We were sketching up ideas for out plot that was almost complete… Well I WAS sketching…there throwing around ideas.

"OK so tomorrow I'm going to call you in sick ok? And that's how the plan goes." Utau, and Rima smirked.

"Anyways how do you live in a mansion?" Utau asked me amazed.

"I'm rich…duh…. how am I rich? My family travels around the world, and does business…they always bring my sister Ami…. she does beauty pageants. I'm starting to become a famous singer in a while. I keep putting it off though." Rima looked at me, a bit sad, but tried hiding it.

"I'm alone in my house too…well besides maids and stuff." I nodded. Utau glared at us.

"Lucky! I'm stuck in a house with that dimwit Ikuto! I use to have a brother complex, but he become more of a…ass whole….he really is annoying." I laughed.

"I completely agree! Hey why do you hate Kukkai, and Nagihiko anyways?" Utau twitched while Rima glared at me.

"That idiotic Kukkai tried to 'help' me when I was falling down the stairs, but all he did was help himself to my ass, and chest! The damn nerves of that pervert!" I chuckled, and she glared at me.

"IT'S NOT A LAUGHIN MANNER!" That made me try to stop laughing. Rima then took a deep shaky breath.

"I guess it's my turn…we were sitting next to each other in cooking class…Then he 'tripped' over air, and dumped hot soup all over me, and then his gum 'accidentally' fell out of his mouth into my hair…I had to cut my hair to my shoulders…. I was like…13, but still! The nerve of that idiot!" I looked at her full of pity.

"That must have burned really bad." I hugged her then yawned. I looked at the clock to realize it was 9:47 p.m.

"Come on guys let's get some sleep. We have to wake up EXTRA early for our plan to work." They nodded in agreement. We changed into our pajamas. I wore a pink silky smooth dress that went down to my upper thighs that showed off my butt if I bent down. The sleeves reached my upper palms, so they covered my thumbs, but didn't quite make it so the tips peaked out. Underneath the pajama dress was black silky pajama shorts that were like spandex. They clang to my skin tight, but in a comfortable way. The shorts reached my mid thighs. On the pajama dress there was a glittered black skull that had the words 'Death' written right on the side of it in jet black letters. I sighed as I waited for Utau, and Rima to get out he bathroom from changing. First Rima came out. She was wearing a red gown that reached her lower thighs right above her knees. It was the same material as my p.j dress. On the dress was a huge lime green teardrop that covered up her whole right chest area. The sleeves went down to her palms covering her thumbs so just the tips were peaking out. Just like mine. She was wearing nothing underneath. She sat on my bed. Just then Utau came out. She was wearing a dark red, and white pajama. It started out redo n top then gradually it fated to a pure white at the bottom. At the lower right hand of the bottom, was white angel wings with a halo right above it. The upper left hand corner on her left chest area had a black halo with horns in side of it, as if the halo was being held up by them. Right beside the halo was a red fork like staff. **(A/n. I totally forgot what there called…like one of those things on the little mermaid but red! Lol) **She then sat down next to Rima. We then laid down, but Utau, and Rima started arguing.

"I wana sleep next to Amu!" Rima cried. I was utterly surprised…she never seemed to be the one to act childish.

"No I do!" Cried Utau. I sighed.

"I'll sleep in the middle!" I told them basically rolling over Utau who was on my right…Key word…WAS. She was now on my left. She cuddled up to me. Rima did also. I felt like some older sister. Aha Isn't Utau older than me? I giggled, but subsisted that. In Utau's other hand she was squeezing a black, and white soccer ball plushy, while on the other hand Rima was strangling a basketball. I cuddled up with my midnight blue cat my friend Hiko won for me. I then drifted off to sleep getting ready for our fun day tomorrow.

~!_Amu's Pov_~!

"Beep,….beep….beep….Beep….BEEP,…..BEEP…. BEEP. BEEP….BE-" I hit that very annoying beeping sound. I lazily opened my eyes to see the clock…5:15 a.m. I sighed, and got up. I realized Utau, and Rima were already up. I glared at them.

"You could have woken me up instead of that annoying beeping thing!" I growled clearly pissed off. Rima just gave me a smile with an evil glint in her eyes along with Utau, besides she was smirking.

"Then who would the alarm clock have woken up?" Teased Utau. I glared, but sighed. I walked into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I got a washcloth, and washed off my face with some nice clean warm water. Utau looked at me stunned.

"You don't use face wash? Aren't you afraid of getting acne?" I shrugged.

"I never had acne. All I do every morning is wash my face. I really don't need to but I feel a lot cleaner if I do." Her, and Rima looked at me with a glare.

"Lucky. You have that damned perfect model skin." I shrugged.

"I use to model when I was a kid. Then my little sister was born, and my parents forgot about me, and decided to have her be in beauty pageants." They both looked at me sad. I shrugged it off, and grabbed my brush. I put my bangs so they were covering my left eye. I put on eyeliner, and mascara. That's all I ever really needed. I slipped on my School Uniform… It was black, and midnight blue plaid skirt. I being me totally modified my uniform yesterday. So my skirt has safety pins in a row on the left side. They aren't neatly in rows there like in a zigzag row. In other words lazily put on. I sewed my school simple on my skirt…I know not creative at all. Well that is until you read it. Instead of saying 'Seiyo High is Awesome' it says 'You know you hate me cause I'm Awesome'. And instead of the usual black, and white color the sign was. I changed it to black, and midnight blue so it matched my uniform. My white dress shirt is buttoned up, but loosely. I tie-dyed the middle of it midnight blue. I wore a midnight blue studded belt with black skulls on it. My black blazer has safety pins all over it, and my right sleeve has a midnight blue cloth wrapped around it. I over all loved my clothes. I took my black bag, and got ready to leave. My black bag had the words 'Don't hate me cause you ain't me' 'You know you only hate me cause I'm pretty' 'Don't judge me' 'Preps are LAME' and 'I'm the best Hime-Sama ever.' Scattered all over the bag. The bag also had my favorite band pins on it like Attack, Attack, All time low, New found glory, I see stars, We the kings, Rocket to the moon, The secret handshake, Paramore, and Tickle Me Pink. **(A/n. I don't own those names or the bands, and I totally love ALL of those bands/ singers. AWESOME!)** Utau, and Rima looked at me shocked.

"Sense when did you trick out the Uniform?" Utau yelled. I laughed.

"Yesterday when you, and Rima were making dessert." They nodded. I slipped on some midnight blue, and black upper knee high socks that covered my knees. The design was black with midnight blue cuts slashed all over looking like midnight blue blood. I slipped on my calve high combat boots, and walked out to my Black Aston Martin. Utau GOT IN THE Passenger seat, and Rima got in back. She kept complaining about how she couldn't sit by me. I sighed.

"Next time you sit in front ok?" She nodded with a smile, but she still wasn't satisfied. It was now 6:15, and we JUST arrived at school. Most people were just waking up. I sighed getting out of the car. Utau, and Rima did the same.

"Ok Utau here's your disguise I'm going to call you in sick so change in the car." She nodded and headed back in the car to change. I pulled out a circular brown ball that fit perfectly in your palm. It was about the size of one oft hose cosmetic machine bouncy balls. She looked at me quizzically.

"And this is?" She drifted off hoping I would answer. I smirked.

"Just drop it in his soup in cooking class. He'll be afraid to cook forever now." She smirked, and walked off. I carried 4 buckets with me to room 217. I placed a sensor on the side of the wall. I put a trigger on the ceiling so whoever bumps into the sensor the trigger will open. I pulled up a chair, and moved the ceiling. I dumped the four buckets inside this bag that I placed into the ceiling. I placed the chair back in it's rightful placed. I skipped to the locker Utau told me was Ikuto's. I placed the note inside his locker, and skipped off into room 217. I walked into room 217 to Utau in place. I smirked then got out my phone. It was now 6:50 a.m. I dialed the schools number.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Hoshina Utau will not be able to attend school today. She isn't feeling well." The lady on the other end told me it would be all right seeing as how Utau is one of the star students of this school.

"Yes the medicine should work so she'll be up, and running tomorrow. Again thank you." I hung up, and Utau gave me a high five. She was going to be the substitute teacher today. She was wearing her hair down, but it was black. She was wearing a white dress shirt that tucked into her black skirt that clang on to her curves. The skirt reached her mid thighs. She wore black heals, and glasses. To hide her eyes she wore blazing blue contacts. Over all she looked hot. I mean she will be the hottest teacher known to mankind! Utau was substituting for the drama, and acting teacher who was on vacation. And it just so happens Kukkai is in that class. Any way I'm pretty sure Ikuto was coming to this room pretty soon seeing as how its now 7:00 and most students are just leaving there house. You see Ikuto comes early so he's not glomped by fan girls. So Utau tells me. So he goes to his locker first. There for he'll get my letter first. I smirked as I heard foot steps around the corner. I made sure Utau was in her place, and knew her lines.

"You got it? And after word he'll probably say it was me. So make him clean it up saying he was lying." I whispered. She nodded, and then I got ready for action.

~!~Ikuto's pov~!~

I arrived at school early like always to avoid those creepy little fan girls. I always go to my locker than hide out on my roof till the late bell rings. I'm always late to class to the fan girls think I don't come early so they won't come early and disturb me…get it? Well anyways I went to my locker like the usual, but this time a pink note fell out. It smelt like strawberries weirdly enough. Anyways I opened it, and what was inside shocked me to death.

_Dear Iku-Kun,_

_I usually don't confess. So um… I'm not sure how to say this…_

_Please meet me next to room 217…_

_I can't hold in my feelings much longer…_

_So please come before school. I know how you come early._

_Utau told me._

_Love,_

Hinamori Amu

One, Amu NEVER says 'LOVE' not in the day I new her! Ok that sounds weird…Yeah I've known her for a day, but it feels like its been weeks. I smirked. I NEW she would fall for me. I strode over to room 217, but no one was there. I sighed. Maybe she was just jo-. Just then the door to room 217 opened interrupting my thoughts.

"Thank you Hinamori-San for helping me with the substitution charts!" Just then Amu walked backwards out the room. She looked stunning. The way her outfit looked all tricked out was completely hot on her. Even better was that she had her chest out! I smirked. She probably has the biggest chest in this school. Wow I REALLY am a pervert. Back to before he outfit looked sexy. I mean mine was accessorized and stuff to. I just added midnight blue lacing around my legs, and some crosses hear and there, but never like what Amu did. Even her TIE was tricked out. Her tie had a rip in it which made some strings fall out lose. Then there was safety pins pinning it back together. There was black, and midnight blue gems on them scattered in random places, like the safety pins were.

"No problem Mrs. Kaichou." **(Devil'z-play-room: I'm really OBSESSED with Kaichou wa maid-sama my second fav. anime show other than shugo chara. That's number 1!)** She then shut the door to room 217. She turned around, and faced me then blushed. I smirked.

"So Amu what is it you needed to tell me." She then grabbed me on my shoulders, and leaned in like she was going to kiss me. I closed my eyed obviously surprised, but who's complaining? I heard a soft giggle form her then I was pushed against the wall. I opened my eyes to figure out why she was on the other side of the hall. Then I heard a big plop.

~!#$%^&*()_Amu's POV)(*&^%$#!~

I started laughing. I mean come on! First off he believed that stupid note! Second he was covered in mud, feathers, egg yoke, and worms! If that wasn't funny a worm carling into his ear is! He pulled the worm form his ear, and started to freak out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WONG WITH YOU." I smirked.

"Pay back!" I started to laugh, again. I could see Utau from inside room 217 cracking her head off. Good thing she was quiet. He looked completely, and utterly PISSED off and ridicules. If that wasn't bad the school bell rang, and students came in the hall, and started to point and laugh at him.

"HAHA TSUKIYOMI IKUTO IS COVERED IN SHIT!" One student yelled. Everyone started to laugh, and Ikuto looked even more pissed off. I skipped away happily. I saw Nagihiko, and Kukkai by the door. I smirked, and stood in front of them.

"Go to room 217 you'll find a…pleasant surprise." I then started laughing my head off. The too looked at each other than ran to room 217.

~!#$%^&*()_Ikuto's POV_)(*&^%$#!~

I saw Nagihiko, and Kukkai running towards me. When they reached, me they stopped dead in there tracks…

"Ikuto….AHAHAH…..SHE…AHAHAH…GOT….AHAHAHAHA…YOU BAD….AHAHA DUDE YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!" Kukkai started cracking up. I slapped him upside the head, and Nagihiko looked like he was going to piss his pants. He took out his phone, and took a picture of it. I TRIED to snatch it away…. key word…TRIED. I did a total epic fail. **(Devil'z-play-room: I love the word epic)** I sighed as the door to room 217 opened and out walked a very hot teacher. **(Devil'z-play-room: Um..eww…Ikuto it's not good to call your sister hot…just don't harass her that would be illegal and very wrong to harass your sister. Ikuto: THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Devil'z-play-room: *shrugs* I duno.)** The teacher I think was 'Mrs. Kaichou' gasped.

"Did you make this mess?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No! Hinamori Amu did!" She glared at me with a stern look.

"How could you lie on poor Hinamori Amu? She would NEVER do something like this! She just helped me not that long ago then headed off to the library! Now I want you three to clean this up right this instant! And you young man get a detention for lying to me." She stated handing us brooms, and me a detention slip. Kukkai chuckled and she gave him a stern look.

"You too! After school detention with me for an hour." He grinned, and nodded, as she handed him a detention slip. Nagihiko just looked at the teacher.

"Sorry for the mess we'll clean it up strait away." The teacher smiled, and shook her head no.

"No it's fine sense your being such a gentle men you don't have to." She took the broom away form him, and he smiled, and walked off. Kukkai, and me just dropped our jaws, and grumbled. We started cleaning up the mess, and kukkai smiled.

"At least I get detention with a total hottie." I glared, and looked at my detention slip.

"Ew, I get detention with tat old hairy guy." He raised his eyebrow.

"Mr. burns?" I nodded, and he shuttered.

"He has ear wax growing on the side of his ear its very gross. He could give someone a disease!" I gagged a bit. But smirked.

"Oh just you watch. Amu is going to be crying for forgiveness once I get my revenge." He sighed.

"I bet so." Kukkai grumbled. Oh Hinamori Amu you BETTER watch out.


	3. Misfortune

Devil'z-play-room: YO! SORRY! YOU LIKE YOU DRINK. SO DO WE! I GOT THE MONEY! BRING THEM TO ME!

Amu: I LOVE THAT SONG!

Ikuto: NO way! Shut up! SO DO I!

Devil'z-play-room: Now that just sounds homo. (NO offence.)

Ikuto: THERES NO POINT I SAYING NO AFFENCE WHEN ITS AFFENCIVE!

Amu: Shut up Ikuto!

Devil'z-play-room: Pushing that aside…..

HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!

*Terrible Misfortune.*

~!~:Rima's POV~!~

I smirked as Nagihiko walked into class late. Today were making soup.

"Ok class begin your projects." I smiled. Oh Nagihiko. You are NOT going to be happy.

~!~Time skip 20 minutes later~!~

I watched as Nagihiko turned his back to grab a spoon. I quickly plopped the circular ball, Amu had given me, into the water. I swiftly turned back around, and turned off the stove seeing as how I was done. I took off my apron, and grabbed the bowl of my soup. I turned around to watch the show. I was propped on my cooking table, and spooning a huge spoonful of soup into my mouth…5…4…3…2…1…..

"AH!" Everyone turned to wear I was facing….

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Everyone had rolled into fits off laughter. Nagihiko's face was covered with soup. He looked like he was going to burst with all the blushing. He looked at me, and I smirked. He glared, and walked out of the classroom to go clean up…oh how fun this day is.

~!~Utau's pov~!~

This disguise REALLY works. I have guys drooling all over me. I grabbed the wig to put it on right. I looked in the mirror satisfied. Just then the bell rang, and students came into my class. I smirked a bit when Kukkai entered.

"Ok class. Your teacher had to take a personal day off, and I will be the substitute. My name is Hashino Utsaki. Call me Hashino-Sensai." I stated in a professional tone.

"Hai Hoshino-Sensei!" The class called. That made me smirk in satisfaction.

"Ok class today were going to be doing the play called 'It's raining eggs, and feathers.' I want…. Souma Kukkai to be the main character. Now lets go on the stage." We started walking on stage, and Kukkai was in the center of the room.

"Kukkai your line is 'Why doesn't the sky rain anything other than water?'" He nodded.

"Why doesn't the sky rain anything other than water?" Kukkai asked in a curious tone. I smirked. I raised my hand to cue the eggs, and feathers. As soon as I rose my hand feathers, and eggs splattered all over Kukkai. Everyone including me started cracking up. After a while I sighed.

"Oh me oh my, Darn that Hinamori Amu. I guess her math wasn't quit correct on the spillage. Oh well, Class dismissed! Souma stay after class I need to talk to you. He nodded. As soon as everyone left I smirked.

"Ok kukkai payback over." He looked at me wide eyes, and glared.

"Just you WAIT to see what I have in-store for you!" Then he stormed out, and I started laughing.

"CANT BE THAT BAD IF YOU USE YOUR BRAIN!" I insulted causing me to double over cracking up. Men are so gullible! I took off to find Utau, and Rima to go home. Tonight were sleeping over at Amu's house again to celebrate a job well done. I waited outside for what felt like hours for school to end! Not being in school doing nothing is boring, but being in school is even worse. I heard the car door opened and smiled.

'Thank god you guys took forever!" Amu looked at me like I was stupid.

"School doesn't just let out like that you know." I sighed.

"I wish it did though." Rima was still smiling evilly to herself.

"I can tell you accomplished what you wanted." I smirked.

"You to ms. Smiley." Amu pointed out. I glared, and she got in the drivers seat. Rima got the shot-gun, and laughed at me the whole way back to Amu's place.

~!~Amu's POV~!~

I walked into my house, and Utau, and Rima fallowed.

"AMU!" I looked over to see a tall guy with black hair, and golden yellow eyes. I hugged him back.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" I yelled. He smiled hugging me back. After a while he let go, and I did too.

"Who's this?" Rima asked boredly.

"My twin brother…Asai." Utau looked like she was going to tear my head off.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD A TWIN BROTHER!" I shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Asai looked at me, and smiled.

"I want you to meet some of my friends!" Just then my greatest nightmare came threw the kitchen.

"These are my friends Kukkai, Nagihiko, and-." I had cut him off.

"Ass whole. I know him." My brother sweat dropped as we all glared at each other.

"Asia this is Utau, and Rima. Don't talk to me." With that I pulled Utau, and Rima up to my room, leaving my brothers pleads behind.

"Come on Amu! You have to practice singing anyway! I'm supposed to help you record! That's why Mama, and Papa sent me here!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Tsk. Figures. If that's all then go back to boarding school. I'm not going to record. If that's all they want me for as a daughter, then I have no business being here. Utau, Rima you can use my car to drive yourselves home." I through Utau my car keys, and took my motorcycle keys. I ran out the house as fast as I could tears streaming down my face. I hated this. Why do my parents have to be such ass wholes? They don't even love me for me. Only for money. I heard Asia sigh behind me, but I didn't pay attention.

"DRIVE SAFE!" I heard him yell. I chuckled a bit. Out of all the times to act like not to care I'd have to thank him for now. I hate when people care about me. Especially if they don't want to. I got on my motorcycle, and placed my helmet on my head. There's only one place for me to go now. So I sped off to his house.

~!~Asia's POV~!~

Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukkai, Utau, and Rima looked at me shocked. I suppose it's time for explanations.

"As you know Amu is starting out as a singer. She has pos pone it for to long, and our parents want her to hurry up so they sent me to record her. Our parents…They only use us for money is basically what gets her so mad. I'm use to it, but she hates the fact that we will never have a happy loving family. She'd rather be poor with a happy family then be rich with no family at all." I stated boredly. It makes me want to punch my parents in the face, but I have to keep calm for her. It doesn't bother me so much, because there's only one place she'd go. Utau looked like she was gana cry.

"Then were is she?" I shrugged.

"Don't know for sure, but most likely on her way to Hiko's house. Hiko is our best friend, and Amu's ex, but they still hang out all the time. It's usually where Amu goes when she's mad, sad, or upset." Ikuto listened in more closely then everyone else which I found odd, but whatever.

"Oh…Will she be alright?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine. That's my sister after all. If you want we can go to Kai's house to see if she's ok." Utau, and Rima fiercely nodded.

"YEA!" **(Devil'z-play-room: KYAAAA! I JUST WHATCHED THE LAST EPISODE OF KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! KYAA I TOTALLY LOVED THE ENDING! THEY KI-…I don't want to ruin it for people like me who had to wait 2 weeks after it ended to finish watching it…so nvm, but KYA SO ADORIBLE!) **

~!~Time skip **Amu's pov**~!~

We sat on the sand right in front of the lake. My head was leaned on Hiko's shoulder, and his light brown hair fell on his face. I looked up at his golden orangish eyes, and laughed. **(Devil'z-play-room: Pic on profile!)**

"Thank you Hiko." He looked at me suspiciously.

"For what exactly?" I slapped him upside the head.

"Aw what was that for?" I GIGLED.

"For being such a dimwit. Thanks for letting me stay here although I'm pretty sure Asia, and the rest are already here." He laughed.

"I'm sure it'll take a while for them to find us, do to Asia's forgetful-ness." I chuckled then I heard someone clear their throat.

"I didn't forget this time now did I?" Hiko laughed.

"No you did. You probably just remembered earlier." Asia, Hiko, and I started laughing. A slight chuckle escaped from Kukkai's mouth though.

"Oh why'd you guys come? I planned on staying here for the weekend." I stated bluntly.

"The weekend? You didn't tell me that. When was this decided when I was gone? You cant just go staying at people houses without permission." Hiko stated. I laughed.

"Ya you do it all the time!" He shrugged.

"It's different when I do it, because I'm special." I scoffed.

"Special ed." I didn't think Hiko caught that, but he did.

"That's not very nice Amu." He stated placing his hand on my hair. I blushed.

"Sorry I don't speak retard Hiko." Utau, and Rima started laughing. I started walking away to Hiko's Beach house.

"Why did you come here?" Asia shrugged.

"Because Utau, Rima, and Ikuto looked worried. Oh Kukkai, and Nagihiko were too." I chocked on mid air.

"Right like that perverted alien would be worried about me."

"Yeah. You call me the pervert alien. Ok doll." Ikuto stated in sarcasm. Hiko raised his eyebrow.

"Long story Hiko…Long story." I opened up Hiko's front door, and we all sat on his huge sofa.

"Parents gone?" He nodded.

"Basically just me, and Kachi." I laughed. Kachi is Hiko's cat.

"So how's this going down?" Asia asked? Then I realized there are only 7 bedrooms. One for there parents and we cant use that one. One for Hiko's little brother. That left five bedrooms. Hiko's, and the other guest bedrooms.

"What are you talking about?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well there's seven bedroom's in this place. My parent's room, and my little brother's room. We aren't aloud to use those so that leaves us with 5 usable bedrooms. I will sleep in my room so the rest is up to you guys. Amu, if you wana come in my room that's ok with me, but no dirty things Amu. I know how you think." I blushed, and hit Hiko upside the head.

"PERV!" He laughed, and shrugged it off.

"Why not pick a name out of a bag?" Ikuto offered. We all agreed and wrote our names on a piece of paper, and put it in a hat.

"Utau picks first." We all decided. Utau stuck her hand in, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Once she opened it her face went pale.

"Are we aloud to re-pick?" I sighed.

"Nope you get who you get." She glared.

"Kukkai." She showed everyone the paper, and we all laughed at her. Kukkai didn't look bothered at all. Next it was Rima's turn. When she looked at the name she pulled her face turned ice cold. Now it was Asia's turn. He picked his, and shrugged.

"Looks like I get my own room. Chow." Then he left everyone to go to his room. There's only one name left…I felt like punching myself 40 times in the face.

"Nope I'm sleeping with Hiko. NIGHT!" I started walking up the stairs, but Utau's deadly glares stopped me.

"Fine, but if that perverted alien touches me it's his funeral." He chuckled.

"Right ok strawberry." I glared.

"Don't call me that!" He smirked.

"Ok Strawberry-Hime-Sama." I blushed, and ran up the stairs with Ikuto fallowing me.

~!~Time skip.~!~

I threw some clothes at Ikuto.

"Here Hiko said you could barrow these." He took the clothes, and glared at them. I sighed.

"Why are you glaring at clothes? Why am I even talking to you? I hate you!" I reminded myself. I sighed, and walked over to the closet. This is usually the room I use when I 'run away'. I grabbed a pair of pink pajama pants with orange paw prints. My top was the same. I walked over to the bathroom, and locked it behind me. I undressed, and started to think about things. Why isn't Ikuto being all annoying, and perverted like the first day I met him? Could it be that he has a façade too? I shrugged it off, and finished buttoning up my Pajama's. **(PIC ON PROFILE!)** Once I was done I walked out, and lay down on the bed. Ikuto came, and lay down beside me. I was obviously facing the other way blushing. Why am I blushing! I screamed at myself over, and over again.

"Sorry." I heard out of know where. I was shocked.

"What?" He sighed.

"I said sorry. For that first day. I should have known not every girl is like the ones at our school." I was speechless…Just what is he planning?

"What are planning? A guy like you just doesn't apologies for no reason. I've dealt with perverted creeps like you before, and I'm not doing it again. So tell me straight up why are you apologizing?" I was now turned around facing Ikuto's side. Ikuto surprised me by turning to face me also.

"I'm planning on not continuing the war. I'm not that perverted creep you saw that first day. So give me some time to make it up to you." I blushed, and looked away.

" Sure. W-Whatever. Night." I sighed looking outside the balcony window. Just what is he planning?

~!~Ikuto's POV~!~

I feel bad for lying, but payback is payback. I never waved a white flag. I said PLANING not that I was going to see through to it. This is the perfect payback plan. Operation make Amu fall for me in action. I smirked to myself.

"Night." I replied drifting off to sleep. But I'm going to feel bad about breaking her heart…. Ok not THAT bad.

Devil'z-play-room: TWIST!

Ikuto: Amazing twist though.

Amu: I hate you! I have to sleep with that…that….thing!

Devil'z-play-room: Well that's a nice way of putting it.

Ikuto: Aw I'm crushed.

Devil'z-play-room: Did anyone not hear me?

Amu: Don't care if you're crushed.

Devil'z-play-room: Seriously? No one can hear me?

Ikuto: That's harsh Amu.

Devil'z-play-room: I'm gana scream.

Amu: Never said I wasn't harsh!

Devil'z-play-room: Seriously. I'm gana do it.

Ikuto: Really then Amu? You're just so feisty now aren't you?

Devil'z-play-room: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Amu/ Ikuto: WHAT HAPPENED?

Devil'z-play-room: I tried to tell you, but you guys didn't listen. OK review!


	4. Feelings of a Karaoke night

Devil'z-play-room: KYA! I just finished watching Tokyo mew, mew nya~! Ger nya~ Ichigo, and Yoru just have to be cat like nya~ God I'm mad nya~ Great I'm going to be saying nya~ for the next two weeks nya~!

Ikuto: Why do you say nya exactly? And oyu act like saying nya is a bad thing!

Devil'z-play-room: Because nya~! I just do nya~! It happens with every anime I like nya~! It might be a month or longer till I stop saying nya, nya~! I said it once in class, and people wouldn't get off my back nya~! OH NO NYA~! What if my boyfriend laughs at me nya~? He'll probably just say it's cute nya~, But still nya~ Ger I cant stop saying nya, nya~!

Amu: KAWAII! I LOVE KITTENS, AND KITTY'S! KYA!

Ikuto: What?

Devil'z-play-room: What is it nya~?

Amu: Tomorrow is your costume day at school.

Devil'z-play-room: Not doing it nya~. I have a costume nya~ Don't get me wrong, demo I just don't want to nya~ I'll probably forget In the morning nya~ Anyways let's begin nya~ And if I accidentally put nya in the story nya~….GOMEN NYA~!

~~~~_Feelings of karaoke night?_~~~~

~!~Amu's Pov~!~

I woke up to a nice fluffy pillow.

"Pillow is so soft." I unconsciously mumbled. I heard a slight chuckle.

"Didn't think my chest was that soft." Hm pillows can talk?

"Yup. Pillow is really, really, really…soft….KYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STARING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT." Ikuto smiled…wait…he smiled?

"Gomen. I didn't mean to. I just woke up, and you were snuggled in my chest. I didn't want to wake you." I was seriously going to gag. Why is he being so nice to me? What kind of thing is up his sle-.

"AAHH! KUKKAI! YOU BETTER RUN!" I sweat dropped, and got out of bed. I started running into the hall until I met up with Utau. She looked different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Utau what happened…you look…different. I can't quite put my finger on it though." She glared.

"That idiot put hair removal in my conditioner! I LOST 6 INCHES OF MY HAIR!" My eyes went wide.

"Well have fun thinking of a come ba-."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! NAGIHIKO!" Rima came out the room. I gasped.

"THAT THING GOT GUMM IN MY HAIR!" I looked to see a huge gumball stuck in her hair. I sighed.

"Rima we're going to have to cut your hair." She gasped then Utau looked at me.

"Didn't something bad happen to you?" I thought and then I realized something.

"Um…no…Ikuto didn't do anything to me." Rima went wide-eyed.

"You called him Ikuto. What happened to perverted alien? Or ass whole?" I glared.

"I have no respect for Ikuto so I call him by his first name. When you first meet someone you call him or her by there last name. Well I don't do that, because I have no respect for him!

"Why not?" I gasped.

"Hiko! You scared me shitless!" Hiko had a smirk upon his face.

"At least you didn't have a heart attack." I glared.

"Why not go drowned in a lake?" He smiled.

"You wouldn't want that now would you? Then you wouldn't have anyone to play with." He winked, and I blushed.

"PERVERT!" He gasped.

"Amu how could you think that way? Naughty girl." I blushed, and ran into my room, and locked the door.

"URUSAI HIKO-BAKA!" I heard Asai walk into the hallway.

"URUSAI! I WANTT O SLEEP! IF I'M DISTURBED ONE MORE TIME I'LL SLIT YOUR THROATS!" I sighed, and then realized I shared a room with Ikuto. I was still blushing. Oh no! What if he sees me blushing!" I quickly grabbed clothes in the closet, and turned a round. I went wide-eyed.

"You ok? Ichigo-Hime-Sama." I blushed, and he smirked.

"Baka don't call me that!" He fake pouted.

"Why? It makes Neko-Kun happy." I blushed even more!

"Urusai! P-pervert!" I gasped…Did I just stutter? He went wide-eyed also.

"Did you stutter?" I glared still obviously blushing.

"No! What kind of girl do you take me for? I don't s-stutter f-for no one!" He raised his eyebrow! Damnit I stuttered again…TWICE! KYA WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME? WHAT I DO WHAT DO I DO? KAMI-SAMA HELP ME!

~!~Ikuto's Pov~!~

I smirked. Aw now I have her stuttering, and blushing. She looked so cute when s-. Whoa back up Ikuto. Your getting her to fall in love with you not vice versa.

"Hey Amu wana go to the beach?" She gasped.

"Why would I go with you? I hate you, and you hate me." I shook my head no.

"I never said I hated you." She looked shocked, and sighed.

"Well..I don't perticularly hate you, but I can go with Hiko." That somehow hurt me, but why?

"Aw you don't want to go with me? Come on I don't want to go with Kukkai, or Nagihiko, because they're probably going to be running away from Rima, and Utau. Plus I can't go with Hiko either. His going to be trying to stop the two girls from messing up the house, and Asai…he doesn't wake up till another hour or so, and i'm happy with my throat as it is." She glared, and sighed. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Fine…but anything funny, and it's-." I smirked.

"I know, I know, It's my funeral." She smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh look Mr. Neko is catching on." I glared playfully, and she went into the bathroom to change. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought she was. But I still have to go on with the plan. For all the guys she's punished, and how mean she wa to me! Once Amu came out I thought she was gorgeous. Under statm- Over statement! She was hideous…. Yeah that's it. **(Devil'z-play-room: Right Ikuto...That's totaly what you were going to say)** She was wearing a plaid red, and black skirt with a white tank top. Underneath her tank top was a swimsuit, but I couldn't see what it looked like. Her shoes were black flats with little bows on the ends. Overall her outfit was…OK, but that's all.

"What is it? Come on already!" She screamed obviously impatient. I sighed, and walked out the house with her.

"Can I come with?" I turned around to see Hiko. Damnit. He's going to ruin all my plans!

"Sorry Hiko. You're going to have your hands tied with Nagihiko, Kukkai, Rima, and Utau." I was shocked. Was Amu just agreeing to what I said earlier? Hiko sighed, and pouted.

"Ok, but later you and I are going on a date." He winked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Says who? Never mind. Don't answer that. Anyways Ja ne." She started leading the way, and I was deep in thought…Just how am I going to make her fall for me?

~!~Amu's POV At the beach~!~

I sighed as Ikuto, and I sat on the beach. I rested on my arms, and Ikuto looked confused at my sad expression.

"Gomen." He looked wide-eyed.

"You were right…I was being a bitch that first day. I was upset, and I took it out on you." He looked at me shocked, and rested on his palms leaning back looking out at the sunset.

"It's ok…I was being a dick so were even, but what was wrong?" I didn't want to tell him…I don't want him to think I was a baby, but Asai probably told him the rest…I sighed.

"You can't tell anyone." He nodded. I stuck out my pinky, and pouted.

"Promise?" He chuckled and linked his pinky with mine.

"Promise." I sighed.

"Well…You first!" He looked wide-eyed.

"You said you're not usually the perverted creepy type. Then why were you that way to me?"

~!~Ikuto's POV~!~

I sighed.

"Well that fate of a family business is on my hands and it's not something I don't want to do. Utau doesn't understand, because she's not the oldest of us so it's my duty to take control over the company. I don't see why I am being forced to do something I'm not wanting to, but I have to. So now it's your turn." She nodded.

"Well… I was supposed to have a dance, and singing recital the day before I went to school. My parents promised they'd come, but they didn't. They took my little sister Ami on her business trip instead. They said I was fine and didn't need them there, but they'd make it up to me the next day. So the day I was supposed to eat breakfast with my parents…they backed out saying they were celebrating my little sisters job well done, and I wasn't invited. That I'd just mess it up anyway, like I did my recital. My parents only use Asai, and I for money. It's what they do best. When I was younger they treated Asai and me like treasure… That's why they're treating Ami like a princess. She'll feel loved enough to give them her money. Asai and I are more complex. You can't by our family ness. Anyways, I guess I was just acting like a baby, and took it out on you. Gomen." I looked at Amu wide-eyed. She's stronger than I could ever imagine her to be. She saw the look on my face, and smiled.

"We can make it through together! Kay?" I smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Oi love birds Utau said were going on a Karaoke trip." Hiko yelled. Amu blushed.

"I D-D-DO NOT L-L-LOVE H-H-HIM!" Hiko chuckled at Amu's reaction.

"Whatever you say Hime-Sama. Now let's get going." Amu glared, and nodded. She looked down at me, and held out her hand.

"We can ride together!" I was shocked, and smirked.

"Aw you want to ride with me? How Kawaii." She blushed.

"I-I w-w-was j-j-just a-asking! If you don't want to. I-I-I'll ask Hiko to c-c-come!" I shook my head no, and stood up.

"I'll ride with you." She nodded. I got on her motorcycle, and she glared.

"Fine you can drive me, but no killing me." I smirked. That's an option.

~!~!AMU'S POV At the Karaoke place)

After making a 'U' turn and changing my clothes to a black sparkly dress that reached my knee's, we arived at the Karaoke place. I sighed as Utau went to the computer to type in our names. You see the computer randomizes the things to give you a singer, and a dancer. Utau smirked as the results came up for the first round.

"I'm singing 'Sugar' The dancer is Rima, and the other Singer is Nagihiko."

**(Sugar by: Flo rida, and Wynter Gordan)** _Italics: Utau/ _**bold: Nagihiko. **

_Da, double dee, double di  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di_**Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency****Hey, shawty would you mind, 'cause I want me some?  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one  
Yep, yep you're vicious, so, so delicious  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction**_  
My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
You love you some, you love you some_**You like my sugar, my sugar, you so sweet, so sweet  
Like my candy, my candy, you so sweet, so sweet  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes, you my treat, my treat**

My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
You love you some, you love you some

(I'm sweet like)  
Da, double dee, double di  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
Sugar

Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss  
One smile this way, baby, I rub it off  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' Gran Marnier, I'm a fan all day

Do me that favor, 'cause I like your flavor  
My manage behavior; I'm into your major  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager

Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush  
Lil' mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch  
Shawty, that's what's up

My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
You love you some, you love you some

(I'm sweet like)  
Da, double dee, double di  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
Sugar

Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece  
I don't know a piece, give me all your sweets  
Bottom and top lip, 'bout to have a sugar feast  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast

Man, for them things, all 42 teeth  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree  
Like taffy but classy, get at me

I'm flyly, let you know I wanna kiss  
But your lips, they'll do me fine  
Now baby, don't trip with the juicy kind  
Get, get on the grip, girl, you ain't lyin'

(I'm sweet like)  
Da, double dee, double di  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
Sugar

Girl, you my sugar, I call you candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some  
Girl, you my sugar, I call you candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar

My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar  
You love you some, you love you some

(I'm sweet like)  
Da, double dee, double di  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
(I'm sweet like)  
Double dee, double da, double dee, double di  
Sugar

Once they were done everyone was screaming.

"That was awesome guys!" I high-fived, and hugged them.

"It was ok." Ikuto stated bored.

"Could've been better, but it could have been worse." Utau went back to the computer, and did the randomize. Looks like Kukkai, and Hiko are singing. Utau was dancing.

**(Yea 3x By: Chris brown)** _Italics: Hiko_, **Bold: Kukkai, **_**Bold italics**_**: Both**

_Move your body, out on the floor  
Put your troubles aside  
And start living  
Anybody can let go  
Throw away all your problems  
Cause right now it's party time  
_  
**Girl don't feel outa place  
Cause I, I'm in love with this feeling now  
And I, I, hope that this will last a while  
We should make it last a while  
**  
_You like to drink, so do we  
Get more bottles, bring 'em to me  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air say  
_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
**_**Girl I wanna  
**_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_**I wanna see you tonight  
**_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_**Girl I gotta, I gotta, I gotta  
I gotta see you tonight  
**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, who, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, let me see your hands  
Oh, oh, oh, who, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, tonight is the night  
**_  
_Lost in the moment  
Can't believe you're so beautiful  
Feels like I'm in a dream  
Baby we're going  
Somewhere you've never been before  
So take my hand and come with me  
_  
**Girl don't feel outta place  
Coz I, I'm in love with this feeling now  
And I, I, hope that this will last a while  
We should make it last a while  
**  
_You like to drink, so do we  
Get more bottles, bring 'em to me  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air say  
__**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**__  
Girl I wanna  
__**Yeah, yeah, yeah**__  
I wanna see you tonight  
__**Yeah, yeah, yeah**__  
Girl I gotta, I gotta, I gotta  
I gotta see you tonight  
_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, who, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, let me see your hands  
Oh oh, oh woh oh oh  
Oh oh, tonight is the night  
**_  
**All the pretty young things in the party  
Let me see your hands up  
And if they mad and they don't wanna party  
Tell 'em  
**_So DJ turn it loud  
And watch me turn it up  
Don't worry bout it we here to party__**  
So jump, jump, jump, jump  
**_  
_Girl I wanna  
I wanna see you tonight  
Yeah, Yeah  
Girl I gotta, I gotta, I gotta  
I gotta see you tonight  
__**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Tonight is the night**_

I smiled as Hiko, and Kukkai were done singing.

"GOOD JOB!" I cheered. Utau came off stage, and blushed.

"Good job Kukkai. You too Hiko." I went wide-eyed. She just blushed. She walked over to the computer, and randomized it again.

"Asai, and Ikuto. Amu will be dancing a long with Ikuto. The songs hot mess." I blushed. I mean I've danced with this song with Hiko singing it, but it's so perverted to me!

**(Hot mess by: Cobra starship) Bold: Ikuto. **_Italics_**: Asai. **_**Bold/ Italics**_**: Both. **

**You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you runnin' wild **( I undid my high top pony tail and flung my hair around in a very over seductive way.) **  
Playin' with them good girls  
No that ain't your style.  
You think you're hot shit  
And ooh I love it  
I love it yeah, yeah  
**  
_Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'm a make you mine _(I pointed toward this group of guys who were whistling)

_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo**__. _(I swayed my hips back in forth in a seductive way, and jumping up and down shacking my hair.) _  
__**'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
**_  
_Got me hypnotized _(I gave a very alluring look)_  
the city's your play ground  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets  
Drunk all night  
You think you're hot shit  
And ooh I love it  
I love it yeah yeah  
_  
**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine  
**  
_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
**_  
_**You're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
**_  
**If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl **(I stood up on someone's table, and started shacking my hair around seductively) **  
Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl  
Dancin' up on tables  
Say that your unstable  
You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
Yeah you're a hot mess!  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha  
We're singing hell yes!**

_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
**_  
_**You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
**_  
_(Hell yes!)_  
**Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
**_(Hell yes!)  
_**Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!**(I landed on my knees with my left hand above my head, and my right hand to my side with my head facing the opposite direction.)

Woo- Hoo!

I everyone was screaming and hollering, and all my friends were shocked. Even Ikuto.

"Wow Amu didn't think you could be so sexy." I blushed at Ikuto's statement.

"I-it's just d-d-dancing!"

"In a very sexy way that made me...Enjoy this moret han i would have." I blushed at his words.

"Ok love birds anyway Amu, and Ikuto are singing form this moment. The duet song." I blushed.

"That's a love song! I DON'T WANT TO SING A LOVE SONG WITH THIS PERVERTED ALIEN!" All the guys from the table earlier winked at me. I blushed, and picked up the microphone.

"W-w-whatever. Let's get this over with."

**(From this moment *Duet*. By: Shanian Twain, and Bryan White)** _Italics: Amu_, **Bold: Ikuto**, _**Bold/ italics: Both**_

**(Devil'z-play-room: The parentheses are the part Amu doesn't sing where she's supposed to) **

**(**The song started…I couldn't sing…Why wont my voice work? I usually don't sing in front of people, but still)

(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything  
and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and  
sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my  
heart.) (Ikuto was about to walk away until I summoned up the courage to sing)

_From this moment life has begun  
_**From this moment you are the one  
**_Right beside you__**  
is where I belong  
From this moment**_ _on _

**From this moment I have been blessed  
**_I live only for your happiness_  
**And for your love**_** I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on **_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
_**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
**_**You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
**_  
_From this moment __**as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
**_  
_You're the reason I believe in love  
_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
**_**All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
**_  
_**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on **_**(On)**

_mmmm…mmmmmm…__**mmmmmm**_

Ikuto, and I stared into each other's eyes, and everyone was silent. After a while everyone screamed, and cheered. I blushed, and looked away from Ikuto.

~!~Ikuto's, and Amu's pov~!~

What is this feeling? I can't possibly love…No I'm thinking silly, but…what is this feeling?

~!~IKUTO'S POV *BACK HOME AT HIKO'S PLACE*~!~

I was kind of happy that the weather back at home was terible. That meant i could worry about making Amu fall for me. I was about to walked out my room till i heard Amu, and Hiko talking.

"Amu you know i still love you right? I always have, and i don't like how that Ikuto kid is coming of on you." I looked over to see her blushing, and she sighed.

"Hiko..You broke my heart, and i don't know if i could trust you agian." He took his hand, and raised it to her cheek, and caraessed it.

"I know, and i will never forgive myself for that. But Amu...You are my strawberry, and i want you only. No one else. I got jelous, becasue you always hung out with kai. I know what i did was wrong and i swear i will never do another thing to hurt you again. I promise." Amu looked wide-eyed at Hiko.

"H...Hiko...mmm...I will go out with you." I was stunned. He leaned over, adn kissed her. When that happend i silently walked back into my room, and locked the door. I fell on my bed, and rubbed my hand in my hair. Why does this hurt? I picked up my phone, and dialed a friend.

"Hey LuLu. I need you to make Amu fall in love with me know matter what."

"Why? What do i get out of it Ikuto?" I smirked.

"You don't like her right? Well after i date her for a while i'm going to break her heart." I heard he giggle a bit on the other line.

"Leave it to me Ikuto-Sama." I hung up the phone, and layed down. Still...What's this feeling?

~!~Amu's Ikuto's Pov~!~

What's this stupid feeling? Somehow...Everything feels wrong.

Devil'z-play-room: WHATCHYA THINK? Am I rushing this to fast?

_**Ikuto: NOPE!**_

Amu: A little. Will there still be more arguments, and wars?

Devil'z-play-room: OF COURSE! Aspecialy, because Amu makes Ikuto jelous with Hiko._**  
**_


	5. This war is back on baby!

Midnightz-Dark: I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! Also, This chapter is gana be fun!

Ikuto: Hm? Really?

Amu: *Reads script.* NO!

Ikuto: I'm excited. Whatever is a no for her is a yes for me.

Midnightz-Dark: AW WELL! Let's begin.

•†•**Ikuto's pov a month later•†• **

I glared in my seat at the man across the room. Know who it was? HIKO! He transferred schools, because he would've _'Missed his Amu.' _Thank god Lulu is back from her trip to France. I was about to blow his head off. He's a nice person and all, but Amu is supposed to fall in love with _me_. Not _him_. **'BRING!'** Finally! Lunch bell. I can talk to Lulu about a plan. As soon as I was about o walk out the class Hiko, and Amu passed me. I thought Amu was just going to ignore me, but surprisingly she didn't

"Hey Ikuto! Why not come have lunch with us?" Hiko shook his head no.

"I have something important to tell you, and it's kind of personal." I shrugged.

"It's fine I have stuff to do. See ya around Hiko, Amu." I walked out the class, and headed towards Lulu's locker. I absolutely _HATE_ him. He's got something 'Important' to say my ass. Still…I wonder what he has to say.

_Amu's POV_

Hiko took me outside by the Sakura tree. I wonder why we're out here? He sat me down on the bench, and stared into my eyes with an upset expression. Why's he upset?

"What I'm about to say you can't interrupt, so just hear me out. Amu I have to move away… but before that…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I really _did_ want to date you, but I wasn't going to. I asked you out, because my father had made me. He said if I could make you fall in love with me then we could have an arranged marriage. He planned on stealing all your money. At first I went along with it, because I loved you, and I couldn't stand seeing that Ikuto with you. I wanted you to be mine. But I can't lie to you anymore. I hope you could forgive me." I looked down my bangs covering my eyes, and I stood up.

"Amu?" I clenched my hands into a fist, and I could feel tears forming into my eyes.

"Amu are you ok?" That's when I snapped.

"Am I OK? NO I'M NOT FUCKING OK! YOU _KNOW_ EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH, AND YET YOU STILL AGREED TO DO IT? STEAL MY MONEY, THAT'S WHY YOU DATED ME? SO YOU'RE FATHER COULD STEAL MY FUCKING GOD DAMNED MONEY? IF YOU WANT YOU CAN TAKE THE ENTIRE FUCKING GOD DAMNED MONEY I HAVE! YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS WITH GUYS, AND YOU STILL DO IT! I'M TIRED OF HAVING MY HEART BROKEN! I NEVER THOUGHT _YOU_ OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO THIS TO ME. ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE JELOUS OF SOME GUY WHO DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME? YOU'RE PATHETIC! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE! TO THINK, I ACTUALY MIGHT HAVE LOVED YOU!" With that said I ran off to where ever I could go. Everyone in the hall was staring at me. It was getting me even more pissed off. What has anybody not seen me cry before? I'm human I have fucking feelings too! I'm not made of stone. Just then someone stopped me.

"Hi my names Lulu. I know where you can go where no one will bother you. Room 213. No one uses that class anymore. The janitor goes in maybe once a day, but he already left for today. If you lock it from the IN side no one can go in." I nodded, and mumbled a quick thank you and ran for room 213.

~Lulu's Pov~

I smirked as she mumbled a small, but audible thank you, and ran off.

"My bad. It was out not in."

**§╬Ikuto's POV.╬§**

I walked into room 213. Lulu said there's been a plan she had to make Amu fall for me. So…. I'm going to meet up with her. When I opened the door I started to shut it.

"NO DON'T LET IT GO!" I heard an angelic voice, and a click. I turned around to see the door shut, and looked over only to see Amu. Oh…This was Lulu's plan. Amu glared at the door.

"Good job dip-shit!" Whoa look who's in an angry mood.

"Chill out tiger, no need to rip my head off. It was an accident." I turned to open the door only to see it was locked. To make matters worse there was no windows. I felt on the wall for a light source. After minutes of searching I felt a switched, and flicked it up. I looked over to see Amu curled up in a ball, and her head in her lap. Her long hair was scattered a crossed the floor.

"Amu…What's wrong." I knelt down beside her.

"Hk broke ep me." I only heard broke, and me.

"I cant understand you.

"Hiso broke up hit me." I looked at her weird.

"You want me to hit you? Ok, but my mom taught me not to hit girls." She snapped her head up.

"HIKO BROKE UP WITH ME!" My eyes went wide, and he sat against the wall with her.

"Well…um…What happened?" She sighed, and lifted her head.

"He only used me for money. His dad made him use me for money. That's what all guys do to me. I should have seen that coming. Funny thing is I thought it would hurt more than this. It still hurts, but….I guess because he did this before I'm use to it. I guess I'm used to guys playing me. Come to think of it I thought this might happen…yet still I said yes to him. God how can I be stupid?" She groaned and placed her delicate face in her hands.

"Hey, hey don't beat yourself up over some douche bag who's an ass. If anyone's stupid it's him. He broke up with you right? He lost the best girl ever then."

_Amu's POV_

I looked up at Ikuto shocked. Did those words SERIOUSLY come out of his mouth? I couldn't believe this was the same Ikuto I met a month ago. I smiled up at him. Not a small smile, but a real big toothy smile.

"Thanks. I needed that." I thought I saw a blush on his cheeks, but realized I was just imagining it. (Midnightz-Dark: Yea, because you can imagine those things in La, la land.)

"U-um…No problem." I leaned my head against he brick wall as the lights started to flicker.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ikuto turned his head, and nodded.

"Sure." I blushed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" He smiled a small smile, and nodded.

"Pinky promise?" I pouted. He laughed, and hooked his pinky with mine.

"I pinky promise." I blushed, and looked down.

"I'm scared of the dark." He looked at me, and back up at the flickering lights. That went on for a bout a minute until he started cracking up.

"Sorry. I just never thought 'The tough Hinamori Amu' would be afraid of the dark." I glared intensely at him.

"Well I am."

"Really?"

"NO SHIT! I wouldn't lie about something like that! I hate liars!"

"You shouldn't hate yourself. People might think you're 'Emotionally unstable'." I started to giggle.

"Don't hey already think that?" He shuffled his head left to right.

"Probably!" I playfully glared at him.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were. A lot of the guys I use to hang out with were douche bags." He smirked.

"I can be used as a douche bag, but I'm not one." I didn't get it….

"KYA! PERVERT!" He chuckled.

"I thought Kukkai was slow."

"Hmm? What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." I gave a weird look.

"Ok then." I sighed.

"How long do you think we're going to be locked in here?" I asked. I didn't want to be locked in here forever!

"Hmmm…..Maybe till tomorrow morning." My eyes went wide.

"WHAT A LONG TIME!" He stared at me with a blank expression.

"Hello….Ikuto you there? Earth to Ikuto." He snapped his head, and started to chuckle.

"At least your not alone." I smiled…He's right…I'm not alone.

† † † _**that weekend**_** † † †**

I was in my room brushing my hair. It's been maybe 4 days since Ikuto, and I were locked in the abandoned schoolroom. Ikuto, and I became a lot closer since then. We actually made a plan to hang out today. I grabbed my black and silver shorts, and slipped them on. I then raced to put on my black tight shirt. On my shirt it said 'Love me!' in bold silver letters. I pulled on some black knee high socks with a silver heart hanging off the edge. I heard the doorbell, and my mother mutter something about 'getting it'. That's right. Her, my father, and little sister Ami came back yesterday.

"Hello. May I ask who you are?" My mother 'politely' asked. I almost scoffed. Since when is she that nice?

"Yes. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a friend of Amu's. We were supposed to hang out today." I tip toed down the stairs, and peered around the corner. My mom had a strict face.

"I'm sorry Amu doesn't have free time to 'Hang out' as you like to say. She has to be working on recording music. She doesn't have time for people like you." I walked around the corner, and slipped on my black flats with a silver bow.

"I'm leaving." I stated boredly. My mother gave me a stern look.

"Says who?" I raised in eye brow.

"Says me. Is that a problem?" I shot back. Ikuto shuffled uncomfortably, obviously feeling the tension between my mother and I.

"Yes. In fact it is. You have a ball to attend to tomorrow. You should be practicing your singing." I scoffed.

"Who says I'm going to that thing? You know I am JUST a teenager. Not some famous singer who wasn't to go to balls to find a husband. I'm not a slut." My mothers eyes widened in shock.

"I met your father at a ball. Does that make me a slut?" I smiled, and tilted my head as if to say 'Duh.'

"Hinamori Amu, get to your room. You better practice singing. How dare you call me a slut."

"No, I said I was going out didn't I? And I never said you were. I was just agreeing with your saying. If you have nothing else to complain about I'm leaving. Why not go suck up to Ami?" My mother looked taken a back.

"Yeah remember you use to do the same thing to Akai, and I….Suck up to us for money. Poor Ami….To young to even see it coming," I saw Ami from the corner of my eyes, and I could see my mother did too. Ami ran away, and my mother sighed.

"Why would you tell her that?" I shrugged.

"It's not a lie, and she needs to know some how. She might not talk to you ever again. She thinks her 'precious mommy' would never do anything to hurt her. She thought you, and dad actually cared. Wow mom maybe you should be the actor. You seemed to fool all your kids." And with that I grabbed Ikuto's hand, and ran out the door. I didn't know where we were going, but I sure as hell didn't care. Before I could do anything I heard a ring, and picked up my phone.

"Mushi, Mushi?"

"Amu…can I go with you?" My eyes softened.

"Not right now Ami, but I will take you some where when we get back. You like ice-cream right? I'll take you to the park,a nd you Akai, and I can get some ice cream." I informed her.

"Arigatou Onee-Chan." I then hung up, and sighed.

"Gomen Ikuto. My mothers kind of…a bitch." He nodded in understand meant.

"She looks nothing like you at all what so ever." I chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" He placed his hand on his chin, and started stroking like a detective.

"Hmm….Well I thought she would have pink hair, or even black. But she has brown hair." I chuckled.

"I think I'm adopted, but Akai is my twin brother so I doubt that. We even took a blood test, because we weren't sure if we were twins. Turns out we are." Ikuto stared at me like I was so hard to figure out.

"Your mental." I stared angrily.

"AM NOT!" After about going through that for 5 minutes I cut him off.

"CAN WE GO INTO THIS STORE?" I pleaded with stars in my eyes. We were now in front of 'Strawberry Amulet'. It's only THE best store EVER! Ikuto looked at me odd.

**§╬Ikuto's POV╬§**

I looked at Amu with an odd expression…She was into this stuff? Frilly pink things? Amu? HINAMORI Amu? The Amu that beats me up whenever I'm perverted? This Amu? The one next to me? Wow. I nodded, and she squealed pulling my hand. As soon as our fingers touched my heart thumped. What the hell was that? Why'd my heart thump like that? Heat? Yeah. The heats getting to me. Once we were inside the store Amu started to walk around browsing the racks. The inside was kind of different then I expected. There were a variety of cute, and punk things. I saw Amu stop, and stare at a piece of jewelry. She sighed, and kept walking until she reached me.

"Hey I'm done." I nodded. I was going to leave until I came up with a plan.

"You meat me outside. I have to use the bathroom. She nodded, and walked out the door. I walked over to the jewelry thing only too see a beautiful diamond key, and lock. **(Midnightz-Dark: I think you all know what they look like ****) **I called over a register lady.

"Hey. Can I buy these two?" She smiled at me.

"Why? Was that girl your girlfriend desu?" I smiled.

"No, but she will be sooner or later." The register lady smiled.

"Aright then. My names Miki, and I'll be glad to help you." She pulled out the set, and started to wrap the in one.

"Can you just wrap the lock? I can't take the key." She smiled, and nodded. Once she was done I paid her, and stuffed the jewels into my pants pocket.

"Thanks. See you around Miki." She nodded, and I walked out to see Amu sitting on a bench. Once she saw me she stood up with a huge smile on her face.

"IKUTO! CAN WE PLEASE GO OVER THERE!" I looked over to where she was pointing, and stared at her in disbelief.

"You actually belie in that stuff?" She blushed, and nodded. I chuckled.

"Aw I got Amu blushing. You should stop thinking about me. People might get the wrong impression." Her cheeks reddened, and I chuckled.

"Yeah come on." I took her hand, and led her to the horoscope lady. We sat inside the very antique and old store, waiting to be called. We heard a slight 'Next', and we got up, and walked into the hidden room. Amu was really excited, and had a huge grin on her face. How could she get so worked up over this kind of stuff? I mean it's just a horoscope.

"Take a seat." We did as we were instructed, and the lady stared into her 'mystical ball'.

"Hm…your name is Hinamori Amu. You've been through many tragic things in your past, but things are starting to look up for you. You have a crush that's closer to you than you think-." At that Amu blushed. She has a crush? I wonder who…

"-You will face something heart breaking in the future if you let your guard down. Be prepared for anything." Amu smiled, but looked worried at the last part.

"You….Would you like your horoscope?" I scoffed.

"I'd rather not know how much you know about me. I would feel stalked." The orange haired girl smiled.

"I am Dai. Please come back again." Amu nodded, and walked out the secret pathway. I was about to fallow when Dai stopped me.

"She's been through enough. There's no need for you to hurt her more." I was completely shocked. How'd she know this much? What a stalker! I shrugged, and walked off towards Amu…What a weird lady. We walked out the creepy stalker-ish store, and started walking. I looked down at Amu to see she had a smile upon her face. My heart thumped once again. What's with this feeling? Love? No…it's supposed to be the other way around! I sighed…Why does life have to do the opposite of what you ask? I ask to make Amu fall for me, and I get vise versa. Great. I love the girl that absolutely hates my guts. Great choice Ikuto!

"Ikuto you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts only to see a completely worried Amu.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She gave me a disbelieving look.

"You sure? I've been calling your name for minutes, and you just stare off into space. I even had to pull you aside, because you almost hit your head against a pole." I looked at her shocked.

"Well then thank you for saving me form head damage." I stated sarcastically. She chuckled, and it sounded like angels ringing bells.

"No problem. Anyways…Wana go into this café?" I looked up to see a coffee café. I shrugged.

"Sure I'm kind of hungry." We walked into the café, and took a seat. A waitress came up to us, and smiled.

"Welcome Desu~! How may I help you desu~?" Amu smiled at the waitress's accent.

"I'll have a French vanilla coffee, and a chocolate strawberry cake slice." I smirked.

"Same, besides regular coffee." The waitress smiled.

"Waitress Suu will be back as soon as possible desu~." Amu smiled at the little waitress. Once she disappeared Amu looked over at me.

"Thanks for coming with me. I never thought I'd see the day I was friends with my ultimate rival." I chuckled.

"We were only rivals for what? 4 days?" She giggled.

"Yeah. I cant believe Utau, Kukkai, Rima, and Nagihiko are still at it!" I nodded.

"Yeah. How long has it been like a month?" She nodded…The month that I've fallen in love with you.

"Sorry…. about my mother. Sorry for asking you to come here. Sorry for bothering you." I looked at Amu shocked.

"What's to be sorry about? Your mother has nothing to do with you. And I'm glad you asked me to come. I have to much free time anyways. Utau's always gone taking up time with Kukkai. Kukkai's busy thinking of plans against Utau. Same with Nagihiko, and Rima." She nodded, and the waitress came. That's how we spent he rest of the day. Eating, and chatting until it got dark.

"I should take you home." She nodded.

"Arigatou…for everything." I ruffled her hair.

"No problem Kido." She pouted.

"I'm not a kid!" I laughed. Yup, this is the girl I love…Only problem is…how am I going to tell her?

**Amu's POV next week. **

I got a call from Utau, and apparently we're going on a mini week vacation to a villa. I was now waiting outside my house. Utau was going to take Rima, my sister, and I. Ikuto is bringing Akai, Kukkai, Nagihiko, and his little cousin Miko along. Apparently he's around Ami's age. That way Ami wont be alone.

"Amu-Onee-Chan…thanks for asking for me to come along." I smiled down at my 12-year-old sister.

"No problem sis. I didn't have time to get you ice cream last week anyway. So we'll do it on the trip!" Ami smiled, and flipped her mid length light brown hair. Her hair reached her mid back, and her eyes were the same as mine, but had a tint to them. Not a bad tint, but a happy tint. _'Honk, Honk.' _I snapped out of my daze, and quickly jumped into the limo…great…..2 hour drive here we come.

† † †**Two hours later† † †**

I plopped onto the bed, and started searching for my swim suit. I was sharing a room with Utau. Rima, and Ami were sharing a room. Utau pulled out her swim suit, and started to change.

"So Amu you like my brother?" I started to choke on mid air.

"P-please Utau. You are getting WAY ahead of yourself. We're just friends!" She gave me a disbelieving look, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever you say Amu, but we all know the truth." I twitched, but started changing into my bikini. My bikini was black, and had a white hear on the upper left corner. Inside the heart were three little strawberries, and one was half bitten. Mt bottoms tied on the sides, and on the end of the strings were little strawberries. On the butt part of my bikini, there were red letters that said '!Eat me!' Once I was finished Utau started to laugh.

"That's ironic." I giggled along with her.

"Yeah. I saw it at this store, and couldn't help, but buy it!" We then both ran outside to meet up with everyone on the beach. There's a pool at the villa and all, but the beach is more fun! Once we got out there Kukkai, and Ikuto were staring at us. The same happened when Rima, and Ami came out. Akai? Yeah he didn't care. I ran over to a volleyball net, and started to play volley-ball with Rima…She wasn't good at sports. Just then a girl with faded black hair came near me. **(Sorry she doesn't have pink hair. No one, but Amu can have pink hair. It's not right!) **

"Hey there! I'm Ran, and I was wondering if I could play with you?" She asked excitedly. I nodded, and her, and I started to have a game-off. The first one with 30 hits won. So far I have 19, and she has 18. She's SUPER good. No, GREAT. **(Midnightz-Dark: Isn't that praising yourself because you're a point ahead?) **Before anyone else could make a hit Ikuto came into the game.

"I wana play." He stated boredly. Kukkai came along too.

"ME TOO!" Ran, and I stared at each other then nodded.

'Sure thing, but don't get in the way." We stated at the same time with a smile. I then served the ball, and she hit it back. Ikuto was about o let it pass until I slid on my knees and hit it across the net. Kukkai then jumped up and tried to hit it, but failed miserably. Ran then got the lay up, and bumped it back. It went behind me, and I couldn't reach it.

"Ikuto get it!" I hollered behind me. Ikuto ran up, and tried to hit the ball…TRIED. He then slipped on the sand, and fell on me. Once I looked up he had a bright blush on his face. I looked down to see what he was staring at.

"KYA!" My hands scattered to my chest holding up my bikini top. My face was completely red.

'IKUTO TSUKIYOMI JUST YOU WAIT! THIS WAS IS ON!" Utau, and Rima smirked.

'There's our Amu we love, and know so well." I glared.

"Damn right." I responded. I quickly tied my bikini, and walked off to the villa. Not without stomping on Ikuto's foot of-course. Oh you wait Ikuto. This was is on!

Midnightz-Dark: I'm sooo hyper, but I have school. I was gana make it longer, but damn school hates me. CHOW!


	6. Love sucks

Midnights-Dark: Yo! Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm in a terrible mood today, but the show must go on!. I have an amazing idea for this chapter. It's all revolved around…..clocks! For Amuto part anyway. It only lasts for a little while though. And last chapter I called asai akai, and its ASAI~!

Ikuto: *Try's to read script

Midnightz-Dark: Steals back script.

Amu: *Reads script* hahahahahahaha! Nice.

Ikuto: I want to read.

Midnightz-Dark: Really?

Ikuto: Yes!

Midnightz-Dark: In that case…no.

Disclaimer: Same as the other damn chapters. DON'T OWN!

**~!~ love sucks!~!~ **

†Ikuto's Pov**† **

It's been maybe…. 2 hours since Amu declared war on me. She hasn't talked to me, look, at me, or even stay in the same room as me. Was it really that bad? I didn't mean to! It's not like I meant to! It's just…. well… she tripped over me! I cant help her chest was RIGHT THERE! I mean I didn't see ALL of it…ok I did, but still…. Her chest is huge too…CHILL OUT IKUTO! Ok great…. Now I wont be able to get her to love me…well this is what Lulu's for. I looked at the clock, and realized it was almost 10:30 p.m. I slipped in bed alone, and sighed. I'm supposed to share a room with Amu, but no Utau had to but in. Aw well…I guess I should get some sleep.

11:00

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick to- BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" I groaned, and slammed on the clock I complete irritation… only to find the clock not there. I got out of bed grouchy, and uncomfortable. I walked around the room until I looked under my bed to find… a clock?….Why's a clock here? I picked it up, and threw it on the groaned causing it to break. It is to late for that noise. I lazily crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

11:30

Tick, Tock, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-. I groaned, and got up. The sound isn't coming form my sighed….I got up once again, and walked around the room until I reached the desk. I pulled open the bottom drawer, and grabbed out the little alarm clock…I once again threw it to the groaned. Even LATER to be hearing that noise. How aren't the others awake from that? I wobbled over to my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

12:00

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-. OH MY FUCKING GOD DAMNED GOD! Why the HELL are these things going off. I got up, and ran around the room trying to find as many fucking clocks as I could. So far I found 3. Including the one that wouldn't shut the fuck up!.

1:30

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." THIS IS JUST SO FAN FUCKING TASTIC! SHUT UP! I ran across the room. In my closet. In the lamp, in the bathroom, in the shower, and I found 6 fucking goddamned clocks. I threw them to the ground breaking each, and everyone of them. Shut up you damned clocks. God who ever the fuck did this is IN for it tomorrow.

†4:30**†**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Be fore I could hear one more insanely annoying beep I trudged over to the cause, and crushed it with my bare hands.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I growled. I heard a bang on the other side of the wall.

"SHUT THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP YOU PERVERTED ALIEN OF AN ASS WHOLE!"…Yup… that's Amu…you can tell she's not a morning person. I quieted down, and went back to sleep, but not before finding 4 more damned clocks.

† 7:00a.m †

beep, beep, beep-. I groaned, and slammed my hand against the annoying fucking buzz that's been irritating me all night. It read 7:00 a.m…. great…that's _just_ the time I had to wake up. I glared at all the broken chunks of clocks on my floor. Whoever did this is going to be in so much fucking trouble! Ever had to wake up hour after hour? IT'S NOT FUN! I grumbled, and rolled out of bed. We're supposed to go shopping today. Great. I rather sleep. I got dressed in midnight blue muscle shirt, and black swim shorts. I walked downstairs to see Asai, Kukkai, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, and Ami…

"Where's Amu?" Asai shrugged.

"She left this morning, because some business. She wanted to know if you had fun last night?" I gritted my teeth in complete irritation. If she wants war…. she's gana get one. I stormed upstairs till I reached Amu's, and Utau's room. I walked over to Amu's bed, and switched her clock to later. Whatever she has to do in the morning is going to have to wait until she wakes up. I'll make sure to keep her up all night too. I walked down stairs in satisfaction.

"Alright. Let's eat, and go!"

"God Kukkai your gana get fat." He shrugged at Utau.

"You eat more than me." Utau blushed.

"SHUT UP!"

Amu's pov. Night time!

I was shifting, and turning in my bed. I couldn't sleep. I turned over, and saw the clock read '12:39 a.m.' Come on Amu SLEEP! I have to get up at 6! SLEEP AMU SLEEP! But no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid story. You see Ikuto wanted to tell scary ghost stories. And now…..I cant sleep. That ass whole. He KNOWS I'm scared of ghosts. I kept twisting, and turning till finally I fell asleep.

~~~7:00~~~~

I woke up feeling…not as tired as I thought I would be. I looked over to the clock that read 6:00. I got dressed, and walked down stairs around 6:30 getting ready to leave….only problem was….everyone was awake.

"What are you doing up so early?" Everyone started at me weird.

"Amu…..it's 7:30." I had to let that process through my head.

"AHHH! I'M GANA BEL ATE! TSUMUGO'S GANA KILL ME!" I quickly grabbed my purse only to be stopped by Asai, and Ami.

"Why are you going to see him?" Asai questioned. I gulped, and Ami gave me a sad look.

"Onee-Chan why are you going to see Papa? He's mean to you." I smiled, and bent over rubbing Ami's little head.

"Don't worry Ami. Amu will be fine. I promise. How bout this… I take you out for ice cream when I get back?" She smiled, and nodded. Asai shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm going with." I swiftly shook my head no.

"Cant. He said no one is allowed to come with. I have to go. He's going to get mad." I swiftly grabbed my car keys, and drove off to Tsumugo corporation.

At Tsumugo corp.

I was now in front of the corporation. I swiftly ran to the elevator to level 21. Oh great. I'm super late. Like an hour late. Oh fuck! I heard the ding, and ran out the elevator to the door. There's only one door on this whole level. It's my 'Dad's' office. I opened the door only to feel a sting come across my cheek.

"You're late!" I bowed, and shivered in fear.

"Gomen Tsumugo. I woke up late. It wont happen again." I felt another sting on my side only to realize I was punched. I quivered a bit, but stood up straight.

"Damn right it wont. Maybe I should ask Ami, or Asai to work for me instead. They'd actually get here on time!" A foot spread across my legs causing my to drop in pain. The kicks kept coming, and coming from all over. My side, my legs, my face, my arms. Everywhere was aching badly in pain.

"No…don't hurt them. I promise I won't be late again." He snatched my chin in his fingers, and pressed his lips against mine.

"It better not." I shivered in fear as he let go of me.

"If anyone asked you fell down a flight of stairs. Now lets get down to business." I got up feeling pain all over, and sat in a chair as he explained the plan to me.

◘At home◘

I got out the car feeling pain surge through my body. I had to drive myself home. I could barley stand. Thank god luck was on my side. I got out the car, and limped in the villa only to have everyone gasp.

"AMU WHAT HAPPENED?" I shrugged, and sat on the couch.

"Did he do this to you?" Asai hissed. I looked at Ami, and shook my head no.

"Wait…who do what?" Ikuto asked walking into the villa. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Amu did dad do this to you?" Asai asked again obviously not believing my lie.

"No. I fell down a flight of stairs. I'm fine. Come on Ami I promised you ice cream." I stood up feeling pain come once again. Everyone stared at me shocked as I took Ami's hand and walked down the street for ice cream.

Once we got back from eating ice cream I felt like I was going to collapse. At least I don't have to wake up early tomorrow. Not for another month. I walked in my room, and plopped on the bed. I couldn't even change my clothing without feeling pain. I heard everyone mumbling, but I couldn't hear to good. Utau's, and mine bedroom door clicked open.I turned my head only to see Ami.

"Need some help?" I smiled as Ami helped me undress.

**~!~Asai's POV~!~**

I called everyone downstairs as soon as Amu went to lie down. I made Ami go, and help Amu, because I don't want Ami to hear.

"Why'd you call us all down?" Questioned Nagihiko. I sighed, and crossed my arms.

"As most of you know Amu's my twin sister, and Ami's our little sister. When Amu, and I were born our parents 'loved' us, and treated us like gold…only because we made them big money. Amu was a small actress, and stared in movies all over the world. Then she stopped acting, and became an instant model. I was an actress, but quit, and became an instant music maker. We both made big bucks, but it didn't feel right. We soon realized our parents were using us for money, and support, and we quit everything. Our parents got mad, and decided to have another baby. Till the baby was born they'd live off the money we had previously made. Ami was then born, and they pampered her like never before. She became an instant hit. Everyone loved her, and she got into beauty pageants. Amu, and I decided to split up. I would go to an all boy school, and monitor our parents every move from there. She would stay home, grab little details on our parents, and look after Ami. We had to pretend like we hated Ami. It hurt, but we pulled it off. A little later I grabbed some huge info, and came back home. I then realized my friends lived around there so I called you guys up. Then Amu came home with friends, and that's how things got a little messy. I told Amu what Hiko was up to, but she didn't believe me. Deep inside I knew she knew I was right. So Hiko's parents teemed up with ours to try, and get Amu to make money. Hiko's father then started to steal our money little by little. Amu found out and everything went wrong. After things got better you asked us to come on a villa trip. At first we were going to decline, but I realized this is close to our fathers main branch company. I know it sounds like we used you guys, because we did. I feel terrible about it though, and I'm a sure Amu feels worse. Amu declined me millions of times until I brought up the fact they might have another kid. If they do that everything we planned goes down the drain. So Amu agreed. Amu had been leaving a lot lately early in the morning, and trying to get back before you guys noticed. You see…Amu's been meeting with our father. Ikuto you met our mother before. If you thought she was rude you'd think my father was hell itself. He loved Amu more than a father should…Amu hated it. He tried to steal her away, and marry her, but Amu had always threatened to tell mother. Our father then tried to get Amu on his sighed. Which failed miserably. So he made Amu meet up with him, and is trying to get her to be a famous singer. Amu's going along with it for one reason… she doesn't want to hurt Ami or myself. My point is my fathers very abusive. So…my guess is he forced Amu to join him, and when she was late this morning…he beat her." Everyone looked shocked, but Ikuto…He looked worse.

"Ikuto you ok?" Ikuto stood up, and stared down.

"It's my fault. She tampered with my clocks, and I got mad, and tampered with hers…It's my fault she got hurt." I grabbed his arm.

"Chill dude you didn't know." Ikuto snatched his arm out of my grasp, and ran out the front door. I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed.

"You have fallen in love Ikuto." I stated the obvious.

"WHOA DUDE LOVES HINAMORI?" Everyone shushed him.

"It's pretty obvious Kukkai!" Utau slapped him upside the head.

"Kind of like its obvious kukkai likes Utau." Rima stated. A blush spread across both Utau's, and Kukkai's cheeks.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" I sighed.

"This is getting to dramatic for me. If you see Ikuto try, and make him feel better. Bye." I then ran up to my room. Why do people have to be so mushy?

**~!~Amu's Pov 3 days later~!~**

It's been 3 days since Ikuto talked to me….THREE DAYS! Why is he so mad at me? Well that's beside the point. We're leaving the villa in two days. I've almost fully recovered, but some bruises still remain. I sighed as I watched everyone leave. Utau, and Kukkai went to have a ramen contest. Nagihiko bought tickets to see a comedy act and Rima stole on of his tickets. Ami, and Miko went to the park with Asai. The only people left was Ikuto, and I. Ikuto was downstairs watching TV, and I was locked inside my room. I felt like crying. Why doesn't Ikuto just talk to me? I felt like crying, but why? It's not like…I care for him…Wait…do I? Well….I don't know! I ran over to my laptop, and typed in google. Google has all the answers. I typed in 'how to know if you're in love'. Then popped up a quiz. Ok…why not?

Question 1: If my love fell of a cliff I'd

Fallow with life has no meaning without him/ her.

It would be regrettable, but I'd carry on.

I would greave for months.

I picked c. I'm not sure exactly how I would feel, but I'm sure I wouldn't kill myself or not feel anything at all. I'd defiantly be scarred for life.

Question 2: Do I know the color of my lovers eyes?

YES!

There blue, no green, no brown…

I picked A. They're a beautiful midnight blue with a tint of purple.

Question 3: I had a heart-to-heart talk with my compainion-

Just the other day

When hector was a pup

On our anniversary

Recently after a lovers quarrel

I'm gana have to say just the other day…when he wasn't ignoring me…\

Question 4: I know it's not infatuation, because –

a) we carved our initials on a tree  
b) he (or she) always helps with the housework  
c) we care for each other  
d) we have a sense of destiny

The others sound cheesy so I said c.

Question 5: The most important thing in our relationship is –

a) sex  
b) trust  
c) adventure  
d) mystery

Well…..we are friends never had sex, and…..I think it's better to pick b. I waited, and waited for my result. …. A felt a huge blush come across my face.

'Let the honeymoon last forever! You've been blessed with the power of love.'

I slammed my laptop, and ran down stairs obviously clueless to the fact Ikuto was watching TV. There in my vision was Ikuto in all his glory. He looked up, and gave me a sad look. Why is he so sad? I walked over to Ikuto, and sat down only to have him stand up. I felt my heart crumble into a million pieces. Why is he ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? Right before Ikuto was going to go up the stairs I stood up, and looked down with my bangs covering my face.

"What did I do so wrong?….Why are you ignoring me?" I whispered just low enough so he could hear.

"What? Amu it's not that." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"WHAT DID I DO SO WRONG THAT YOUR IGNORING ME? I KNOW I'M NOT AS AMAZING AS EVERYOEN ELSE. I KNOW THAT I'M NOT AS PERFECT AS I SHOULD BE! BUT WHY CANT YOU TLAK TO ME? I KNOW YOU HATE ME, BUTYET YOU STILL DEAL WITH ME, BUT WHY…..why are you ignoring me….WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND I LOVE YOU."

"A-Amu." Oh no…. WHY DID I SAY THAT? GOD AMU YOU IDIOT!

"Never mind!" I ran off outside. Why does love suck?


	7. You son of a

Midnightz-Dark: I realize most of the world might hate me, but that's ok! Let's have a short chat. I think it's fair to only tell my readers more about myself. My names…..Well it's Actually my writing name but I chose Ayako. I love Japanese names…Any way. I prefer Ayako, and my favorite colors are blue, red, black, and purple. I can never choose a favorite with them! My favorite animal has been a kitty sense I was about 3, and a half. When I'm old enough to take care of myself I can move to Japan. I'm actually very happy.

Ikuto: You talk to much.

Amu: Wow your mean Ikuto.

Midnightz-Dark: To think I even made this Amuto >.>

Ikuto: Fine I apologies.

Amu: *PAUSE!* *REWIND* *REPLAY*!

Ikuto: .seigolopa I eniF. Fine I apologies. Whoa…Déjà vu.

Midnightz-Dark: Nice rewind. Oh. Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm kind of mad at the moment, because my sister is always being so bitchy…Oh any whom I shall continue.

Chapter…I cant remember: You perverted son of a…

®~!Amu's Pov!~®

A while after I ran out Ikuto was strait behind me. With one swift tug I spun around into the chest of Ikuto. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks.

"Amu….I love you too. I want you…more than anything." Ikuto…he…..he loves me? Without hesitation Ikuto's soft delicate hands made there way up my shirt. Oh….he WANTS me…..Right before I could scream lips crashed down to my own. That…was….IT! With one big shove I pushed Ikuto off of me, and kicked him hard as a rock in the balls.

"You soooo WANT me you damn pervert! ALL GUYS ARE THE SAME! HORNY LITTLE FUCKERS! FORGET WHAT I SAID I DON'T LOVE YOU! NEVER EVER TRUST GOOGLE! IT ALWAYS LIES!" I stomped off leaving Ikuto completely he not get not all girls are sluts? Ugh men! Completely over rated!

3 Hours later

I sat down drinking a nice cold iced coffee. They're always so amazingly delicious!

"So he seriously did that?" Utau repeated. I guess I didn't hear her…I was lost in my iced coffee land.

"Yeah. He's all like 'I want you' and what not. Dudes lucky I didn't rip his horny little balls off." At that giggles arose from Utau's, and Rima's lips.

"I don't get why you didn't." Rima stated. I thought it over while taking another sip.

"I guess I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't think. Ugh! Let's just go shopping. I'm just so….angry!" Rima starred at me blankly as Utau tried not to laugh at my expression….Let's just say embarrassment took over me as I realized I screamed that out loud.

"SUMMIMASEN!" I hollered to everyone. They nodded, and continued to walk around aimlessly.

"You shouldn't be so….loud all the time Amu…People will easily get irritated by that. Japan is a place of manners not loud, and obnoxiousness." Rima reminded me. I huffed, and rolled my eyes.

"I realize that!" I tried to say confidently, but that obviously didn't come out as confident as I hoped. I sighed, and walked out the store with Utau, and Rima straight on my tail.

"Well….Um…I'm dating Kukkai." Utau blurted out. I stopped abruptly in my tracks, and pretended to be happy for her.

"I'm so happy for you!" I gave her a hug, and Rima smiled.

"I'm dating Nagihiko." Ok…That's when I'm snapped.

"…..What next am I going to meet a unicorn?" Utau looked at Rima, and they started laughing.

"Amu thanks for trying to be happy for us, but don't try, because you really cant." Rima stated. I smiled.

"Thanks for understanding how angry I am." How could I ask for better friends?

"Hey, Amu…I think Ikuto was telling the truth when he said he loved you. Since he's such a pervert I just guess he doesn't know how to show it." I gave Rima's statement a thought.

"Ok, but how do I use that against him?" Utau, and Rima smirked.

"There's this guy. His names Hokai, also Ikuto's, and I cousin. Hokai's gana be in town for a month or so. There for you can pretend to date Hokai, and don't worry Hokai wont fall for you. He's worse of a pervert then Ikuto." I gave the plan some thought.

"Ok. I'll go for it." Utau smirked.

"Good he'll be here tomorrow so make yourself look very sexy so Ikuto knows he can't have any of you." I rolled my eyes.

"He couldn't even if he wanted to."

"Operation break Ikuto's heart, in go." I stopped for a second after Rima said that.

"Wait… How are we going to get Hokai to do the plan?" Rima rolled her little petit eyes.

"Hokai has lost every girl he's ever had to Ikuto. If Hokai can get the one girl Ikuto wants…He'll be rubbing it in Ikuto's face like icing on a cake." I smirked. I love having devious friends. I smiled.

"You guys are the best." Utau smirked.

"I know." They synced.

~ Next day ~

I sighed, and went to my wardrobe.

"UTAU! RIMA!" I called. I seriously needed them! There is no way I can pick out a sexy outfit all by myself. Once Rima and Utau made there way in my room I grabbed them by the arm.

"Help me...NOW!" Rima rolled her eyes.

"You're so clueless." I then got irritated.

"FINE! I'll do it by myself!" my stubborn side rang out, as I pushed both Utau, and Rima out of my room. I decided to randomize. I picked out a pink hat that said 'cutie' and a black, and pink dress. The dress clung to me, and reached my upper thighs. The color was a light pink, and the bottom inside of the dress was pink and fluffy. I pulled on some black knee-high socks, and placed a red and pink belt around my waist. I smiled in satisfaction. (PICTURE ON PROFILE) I walked out my room to see Utau, and Rima smirking.

"You look very hot!" Utau commented. I blushed.

"well it's cute that you blush, and all, but he's here!" Rima hissed. I fixed my hair, and ran down the stairs. Utau made sure Ikuto came out his door to see this. Once I saw Ikuto behind me I jumped on Hokai.

"Hokai-Kun!" I yelled. I could see Ikuto's eyes go wide, from the side of me. Hokai bent done to my ear so only I could hear him.

"I take it you're Amu." I smirked.

"Yes, and I take it you're Hokai, because if you're not I made a total idiot of myself." he chuckled so only I could hear.

"Yes, yes I am." then he began to talk louder so Ikuto could hear.

"Hey there, Amu-Koi. Didn't I ask you to drop the 'Kun', and just call me Koi?" I faked a blush. Acting classes are finally paying off.

"Y-yeah. Sorry Hokai-Koi." He smirked, and bent down. He pretended to kiss me, when he really just kissed the side of my lips. There for, from Ikuto's point of view it looked like he kissed me. Hokai, then lifted his head, and hugged me from behind.

"Oh, hey Rima, Utau... Ikuto." once he said Ikuto's name Ikuto clenched his teeth.

"Hey Hokai!" Utau said giving him a high five.

"Hey." Rims stated obviously bored.

"I'm going to go find the others. Then maybe we can go to the beach." Hokai smirked.

"Sure thing, that means I get to see my babe in a bikini." I blushed, and playfully hit his arm.

"Hey! S-s-stop being a p-p-pervert!" Hokai pouted.

"Aw, but thats why Amu-Koi loves me." I blushed.

"S-s-s-so?" Hokai chuckled, and kissed my cheek. At that moment the door slammed, and we looked up to see Ikuto gone.

"I wonder what his problem is." Hokai asked. We all inwardly chuckled. I looked at Hokai.

"You can let me go now." I Whispered. He smirked, and shook his head no.

"I'm in the moment. You don't want to ruin that. Plus, we still have to act like a couple." I nodded with a blush. That blush was actually genuine. Why am I blushing? I looked up at the blue eyed, brown haired guy. I can't possibly fall for him...He's worse of a pervert than Ikuto! Still...Isn't that why I fell for Ikuto before?

Midnightz-Dark: hehehe flirty! Will Amu fLl for Hokai? Who knows. We have a month to find out? well... A month in the story.

Ikuto: *Mumbles mean things about Hokai.*

Amu: Don't be mean about my boyfriend!

Ikuto: *Stomps away*

Ami: NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT ME AND HOKAI'S LITTLE BROTHER!

Midnightz-Dark: Wow I totaly keep forgetting about Ami, and...Yeah i'lll look up his name later.

Hokai: you forgot about my little brother? Thats mean.

Amu: yup! Pretty harsh, but I still love you Ayako!

Midnightz-Dark: Awwwww you called me Ayako!

Amu: Of course I did.

Midnightz-Dark: Just for that I'm gana make a special Amu, Ami, and Asai scene!

Asai: so like... A family scene after the Ami and her date thing?

Midnightz-Dark: YUP!

Asai: Nice.

Midnightz-Dark: Also... Aiko might fall in looooove!

Asai: *Spits out drink* what!

Midnightz-Dark: Chill, not for a while.

Asai: Oh... With who?

Midnightz-Dark: Can't tell.

Asai: Please?... Ayako?

Midnightz-Dark: Awwwww yes! Her nameis Hinata! She has long purple hair, and cute hazel eyes!

Asai: ...Hinata...*zones out thinking of Hinata*

Ami: Midnightz-Dark... You aren't exactly supposed to... Tell him...

Midnightz-Dark: oh! Damn it! Read and review!


	8. Mikami!

Midnightz-Dark: hey! I'm like going crazy now that I realize how to update these stories! YAY!

Ikuto: angrynessss

Amu: wow look who's cranky.

Miko: yeah I'm Ikuto's little cousin... The one everyone forgot about.

Ami: I didn't forget about you!

Miko: Thanks. *blushes*

Everyone: Awwwwww!

Midnightz-Dark: Any whom on with the show!

Chapter 8: Mikami (Mike ah me)

£¥•Ami's POV•¥£

Here we are, at the beach. It's actually very pretty. Everyone was having fun. Nagihiko, and Rima were building a sand castle. Utau, and Kukkai were having a surfing contest. Asai, and Ikuto were skipping rocks, and talking. Amu, and Hokai were splashing each other 'lovingly'. I feel bad for Hokai, Ikuto, and Amu. Amu loves Ikuto deep down inside. Hokai is most likey going to fall for Amu, and Ikuto already loves Amu. What a love triangle. Then there was Miko. I blushed thinking about him. He was looking at a small turtle curiously. Gently he picked it up, and cradled it in his hand. I gently smiled. I'm 10, and I probably shouldn't like anyone, but I do. Miko Tsukiyomi. I never thought I'd like my sisters rivals cousin... Or my sisters boyfriends little brother. Same difference. Still, even though everyone looks like there having fun... I couldn't help but think about my parents.

€£¥Flash back before the trip¥£€

Amu, and Papa were arguing about us going to the villa. I his behind the staircase so Papa wouldn't see. Amu had clear view of me though.

"Tsumugo, it's not fair that we made you millions of dollars, but you still won't let us go to a villa."

"That's because you need to stay here and make us money! We ant afford to have anymore kids at you moms old age!" Amu huffed.

"You're just as old." she scoffed. My dad slapped her across the face. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't gasp aloud.

" Shut up you worthless, bitch. Listen here. You're going to meet me in Osaka so we can discuss how you're going to make us more money." Amu's face then brightened up a bit, but she didn't show it.

"Fine. All I'm saying is the villa is out near Osaka, and it'll save us a lot more money if I go to the villa. I can take Ami, and Asai to get them out of the way too. Driving to Osaka, or getting a train ticket cost a lot more than just staying at the villa for summer vacation." I get what she's doing.

"Well, fine! You can go! I want you out of here by tomorrow afternoon, or you'll get it!" Once again my father slapped Amu as she bowed. Why isn't Amu fighting back? She has the power! As soon as my father walked out the room Amu quickly took my hand, and pushed me up the stairs to start packing.

*^%#End of flash back!#%^*

I sighed. I wish I was like Amu. She always works her hardest to try, and take care of Asai, and I. She basically let herself get beat so we could have a fun summer vacation. Also, she lied to Asai, and I JUST so we wouldn't worry. I feel bad. I shouldn't make her worry about me... Maybe if I were to take her place Tsumugo would leave her alone!

"Hey Ami." I jumped up in shock, only to see Miko. I felt a blush coming on, but I shoved it down.

"Hey... Miko." He sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking about? You've been zoned out since we got here." I went wide eyed, and sighed.

"I just wish I could take my sisters place. She's going through so much right now trying to take care of my brother, and I." Miko grabbed my hand, and my eyes widened.

"If you want to help her, support her. Taking her place will make things worse, because she'll just keep thinking of you. She's older. IRS her job to protect you in he best way she can." I blushed, and held his hand back. Alright Miko... The best way she can.

&$Asai's POV$&

I saw Miko flirting with Ami, and I nudged Ikuto.

"I think the Tsukiyomi's crushing on the Hinamori's runs in the family." Ikuto smirked.

"I'm sorry Asai, but I already told you my heart was stolen by someone else. I can't except this love of yours." I pushed Ikuto in the water causing him to growl.

"Shut it, pretty boy. I was talking about you crushing on Amu." He growled, and pulled himself up on a rock.

"I knew that idiot." I smirked.

"Oh, so you don't deny it? I was right. You do love Amu." Ikuto silently hissed to himself.

"Yeah, What of it?" I shrugged.

"Absolutely nothing. I promised Amu I wouldn't interfere with you, and her but I owe you this. There love isn't as strong as you think it is, so feel free to jump in at any time." Ikuto smirked.

"Thanks ex lover." He cooed. I kicked his butt so he fell I he water. I would have thought he was going to pull me in, but instead he swam till he was behind Amu. Amu was clearly un aware of this so Ikuto took his chance, and pulled her down into the water.

"IKUTO! GET OFF OF ME!" Everyone on the beach looked at the odd couple as they argued.

"IKUTO GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND WILL YA?" Hokai yelled. I chuckled to myself. Love does strange things to peopl-. Before I could finish my thought I was pushed into he water. I looked up to see the culprit. It was... A girl. The girl took her clothes off revealing her swim suit. Soon after she slipped in the water, and smiled at me.

"Hi, my names Hinata! Sorry about that, but you looked lonely so I thoght you might want to swim with me." I could t take my eyes off of her. Her violet purple hair drifted down her back till it reached her hips. Her eyes consisted of honey hazel. No matter how hard I tried I could. Get my eyes off of her.

"Hey... My names Asai." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Asai!" I smiled, and shook her hand.

"Who was that blue haired guy you were with?" my heart sunk. Oh, another Ikuto fan.

"Ikuto, he's a friend of mine." She pouted.

"Well he doesn't seem like much of a friend if he ditched you." my heart arose, and I smiled.

"No I told him to go. You see that brown haired guy? He's Hokai. That's the pink haired girls fake boyfriend. The pink haired girl is my twin sister, Amu. Hokai is pretending to date Amu to get Ikuto jelous because of some war. Ikuto loves Amu so I told him to jump in." She smiled.

"That's sweet of you." I smiled and began to back swim around her.

"So what bout you? You come here alone?" She shook her head no.

"I'm here with my two best friends, and ex boyfriend. The black haired girl is dating my ex boyfriend, and my silver haired friend told me to find a boyfriend. She's hanging out with that black, and blue haired guy." I nodded in understand-ment.

"I hate it though." I looked at her confused.

"Hate what?" I asked suddenly curious.

"The fact my friends think I HAVE to have a boyfriend in order to be happy." I sighed in compleat agreement.

"I completely understand how you feel. All my friends have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. Even if they aren't dating they will soon. Heck, even my little sister Ami has a boyfriend." I then pointed to the little brown haired girl I call my sister.

"She's cute, but... That pink haired girl looks nothing like you guys." I chuckled.

"We know. We took a blood test, and we're all related." she giggled, and nodded.

"I jus wish there was a way to shut my friends up." I nodded then an idea came in my head.

"Hey, I have an idea. I can pretend to be your boyfriend to get them of your back." her eyes sparkled.

"Really?" I nodded, and as soon as I did she grasped me in a hug.

"Thanks so much! I know I just met you, but seriously thanks!" I smiled.

"But if were going to pull this off I need to know more about you, and vice versa." I told her, taking off my soaking wet shirt. A blush came across her face, and I smirked.

"Like what you see?" she blushed even more. Oh god, I'm hanging around Ikuto way to much!

"W-w-w-whatever! Just... What do you need to know about me?" I placed a finger on my chin, tossing my shirt to the shore.

"Your age, school, and favorite color. Favorite food, things a boyfriend would know about a girlfriend.

"Ok, I'm 16, I go to Sakura academy. My favorite color is purple, my favorite food is Sushi. I have 2 siblings, both boys. I like to discover new things, and dance. I absolutely hate fake people. Now your turn." I smirked.

" I'm 16 almost 17, I go to Sakuren academy. My favorite color is hazel, my favorite food is Sushi, I have 2 siblings both girls. I like creating music, and meeting new people. And I absolutely hate my parents." Her eyes widened.

"I know who you are! Your school is the other half of Sakura academy! Your in top classes and get the best grades!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Kind of." she smiled.

"Well it will be a pleasure dating you."

"As well as you." I smiled. This girl... She's very interesting.

Midnightz-Dark: I know not Amuto, but cute right?

Ikuto: at least I got a small part.

Ami: Awww it was so cute!

Miko: I didn't know you liked me Ami..

Ami: READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Sing to me!

Midnightz-Dark: Hey:/

Dark: what's wrong?

Midnightz-Dark: Cant get happy:/

Ikuto: Awwww, how sad. Start the story.

Amu: how can you be so...UGH?

Midnightz-Dark: Whoa, Amu's worse than me.

Rima: this is odd.

Midnightz-Dark: what?

Rima: it's listed under comedy, but it's not slightly funny.

Amu: I think it is.

Rima: Suck up.

Midnightz-Dark: Is this story funny? Let the reviewers decide!

Ikuto: I thought I said start the chapter?

Dark: I'm so bored.

Midnightz-Dark: *Yawwwnnnnn* I'm bored and tired

Rima: *Twitch twitch* aren't we talking about comedy?

Midnightz-Dark: don't care. There's a thing called depression so shut up!

Dark: Whoa, snappy?

Midnightz-Dark: Who the he'll asked you?

Dark: DIDN'T YOU JUST-!

Ikuto: AND SO THE DAMN CHAPTER BEGINS! LIKE FUCKING NOW!

Everyone: *Crickets*Jeez didn't need to yell, Ikuto.

Ikuto: *twitch twitch*

-$&-Un touched-&$-

-Asai's POV-

Hinata introduced me to her friends with a smile.

"Mailo, this is Asai." I gave Mailo a nod like I didn't care who he was. I'm not really sure I did either way.

"Ana, this is Asai." I gave her a wink at the black haired girl, and Hinata giggled silently. Jeez, I'm becoming a shallow image of Ikuto. I felt shivers come down my spine.

"Asai, Dark, Dark, Asai." I took the guys hand, and gave him a slight smile.

"Midnight, Asai, Asai, Midnight." The short silver haired girl looked up, and smiled.

"You're tall." she smirked.

"You're short." I retorted. That caused her to playfully pout, and Dark laughed at her as if it was an everyday thing. Mailo didn't seem pleased with the way I ignored him. He's Hinata's ex boyfriend. Why should I be nice?

"What's he to you?" Mailo asked. Hinata was about to speak, but I pulled her in and held her firmly by the waist. My head nuzzled between her collar bone and neck, causing a slight blush to arouse on her cheek.

"Her boyfriend. What's it to ya?" That's how you tell Amu, and I are siblings... Same attitude problem.

"HINATA HAS A BOYFRIEND?" Both the black haired girl, and silver haired girl squealed in happiness.

"HOW'D YOU MEET? WHERE DID YOU ASK HER OUT? WHAT ARE YOU LIKE?" They both began to bombard me with questions. I smiled, and looked down at my beloved 'girlfriend'. I looked back at Ana, and Midnight.

"We met at Sakura and Sakure park. I asked her out at the same exact spot we met. The water fountain. It was actually a really pretty sunset. That's probably the only reason she said yes. And for what am I like? I'm not sure what I'm like, but I know WHO I like." My eyes fluttered to very skin of the girl in my arms.

"That's cliché, but very Kawaii." Midnight commented.

"I think it's so KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!" Ana yelled. Everyone laughed but Mailo who glared.

"Whatchya glaring at Mailo? You're the one who gave this up, not me." He sent a shocked look towards me. Ana pouted.

"Mailo, were you looking at Hinata?" he shook his head no.

"No don't worry Ana. He was glaring at me. Probably jelous~." I cooed. Hinata giggled.

"If youre really dating kiss." Hinata blushed, and I smirked.

"We don't like to kiss in public, but since you insist." I grabbed Hinata, and placed my thumbs onto of her lips as I crashed my lips against them. From everyones point of view it looked like a full make out session, but only Hinata and I knew. I took my lips of my thumbs and my thumbs of her lips.

"Was that a good kiss for you, Mailo?" Hinata asked. I didn't think her voice could get so... Sexy. He simply just nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be stealing Hinata for the rest of vacation." Her friends giggled, and I picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the water where we previously were. I looked over to see Amu arguing with Ikuto. Go get her Ikuto.

"Hey, thanks Asai." I gave her a weird expression.

"For what?"

"Not taking my first kiss." I smiled. She's not going to thank me for long. I looked up, and the sun began to set shooting it's beautiful rays upon Hinata's delicate skin. I swam towards her, and stood up so my body was half out of water. She did the same.

"You wont thank me for long." she gave me a hesitant look as I picked her chin up between my fingers, and stared into her shining orbs. I couldn't take the temptation any longer and crashed my lips against hers. The fire built up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I her cheeks. I pulled the kiss in longer, and licked her lips for entrance. She gasped, and took that opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth, and battle for dominance. Of course I won, but I pulled away letting her gasp for air.

"There. I took yours, and you took mine. Fair exchange." Her eyes went wide as a blush spread across her silky cheeks.

"W-Well...that was your first kiss?" I shook my head no.

"Our first kiss." She smiled, and hugged me.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"No problem, but didn't you date Mailo?" she nodded

"Yeah, but all we did was hold hands. Probably why he dumped me." I frowned.

"Well I won't dump you." we both laughed at the inside joke.

"IKUTO!" I shook my head.

"Poor sister, how will she cope?"

$&'Amu's Pov'&$

I glared at Ikuto. Hokai went to get some ice cream, and Ikuto wouldn't leave me alone.

"So when we grow up we'll get married have two kids-." I blushed.

"IKUTO!" (This is were Asai, and Hinata started ease dropping) I glared with a blush.

"Yes Amu-Koi?" I blushed deeply.

"DON'T CALL ME KOI, AND I WILL NEVER BY THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA MARRY YOU, AND HAVE KIDS! LET ALONE TWO!" He smiled

"It's all part of denial I guess." he muttered.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What's wrong Amu-Koi?" I smiled, and trend around to face Hokai. I took my ice scream, and sat on my beach towel. Hokai sat next to me, and Ikuto growled.

"Ikuto keeps flirting with me." Ikuto twitched at my sudden voice change.

"Ikuto, I get it. You're jelous. I mean Ami's sexy, intelligent, surfs, keeps a balanced body, but still pigs out, and she-."

"Her eyes sparkle when the sun beams down, her cheeks get red when she's embarrassed, she stutters a lot when she's shy, she's scared of the d-." Ikuto stopped, and looked at me. My eye widened... he kept his promise. Ikuto looked the other way.

"Whoa look who's getting a little angry." We looked up to see Asai, and...

"Hey brotherrrrr, who's this?" I asked.

"Hey sis, this is Hinata." I stood up, and shook Hinata's hand.

"Hey, Awww so cute. You guys are dating!" Asai looked shocked.

"How'd you know?" I smirked.

"I'm a mind reader." Ikuto chuckled.

"She saw you guys kissing." I glared at Ikuto, and sat back down next to Hokai.

"But muncher." Ikuto twitched.

"Eh? What'd you call me fatty?" I glared.

"I. Am. Not. FAT! I SAID YOU WERE A BUTT MUNCHER! That a problem?" Hokai pulled me back down in his lap.

"Whoa there tiger. Save that energy for something else." I blushed, and Ikuto crushed his ice cream cone.

"I'll be right back." He hissed through gritted teeth. Once he left Hokai, and I started cracking up.

"You're a good actor Amu." I rolled my eyes.

"Touche." Hinata took a seat next to me.

"Is that your teal hair color?" Asai sweat dropped, and a took an almost invisible strand of Hinata's hair, and pulled it out.

"Ow." I glared.

"Is that your real hair?" She giggled, and nodded.

"I see you're point." I looked up at Asai.

"I like her, she's a keeper!" Hinata, and Asai blushed. Once I saw Ikuto froth corner of my eye, I begs to make out with Hokai.

"Fuck. You." I heard from a distance. I heard a slight crush. I turned to see another broken ice cream cone.

"Whoa Amu, you're the feisty one." I winked and linked arms with Hinata.

"Hinata wants to go shopping with me!" Hinata giggled and smiled.

"Sure, why not?" We stood up, and I Started dressing in my blue shorts and tank top. I slipped on my black flip flops, and Hinata got dressed as well.

"We'll be back whenever!"

$&-Asai's POV 2 hours later-&$

I took Ikuto on a walk and glared at him.

"Dude get in the game! If you like her let her KNOW don't get all mad, and crush your ice cream! Im not getting chocolate on me anymore!" Ikuto is seriously PISSING me off! I mean come on, chocolate? Ugh. A sigh escape Ikuto's lips.

"I try so hard not to get Amu mad at me. Then I go and get mad at her..." His voice trailed off into thought. Guilt took over me.

"It's ok bro. The chocolate will melt from my sexiness." I mentally slapped myself. To much Ikuto isn't good for one guy. Ikuto glared at me, and sat down on a bench. We were now surrounded by strip malls. Ikuto wanted to 'walk off some stress' or something. I sat down next to him.

"You're not helping." I shrugged.

"I know." We heard people screaming, and shouting. I got very curious ad grabbed some dude by the arm.

"Hey, what's going on?" He smiled.

"Two really hot chicks are singing in the karaoke bar!" He then ran off, and both Ikuto and I stared at each other.

"Want to check it out?" I shrugged.

"let's go for it." We trudged through the huge crowd and made it to the front.

"Damn." Ikuto stated, and looked at me. There on stage was Hinata.

"I'm going to sing just be friends!" She turned towards Amu who was on the d.j mixer. The music started, and she started dancing.

(Don't own! Megurine luka! Just be friends)

"-Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friendsJust be friendsJust be friends…

Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana

Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana

Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita

Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen

Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida

All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends…

Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama

Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da

Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni Boku ga iwanakya

Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke

Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda

Ichido dake, Ichido dake Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni Ai ni iku yo

Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna

Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda Kore de oshimai sa

Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends It's time to say goodbye Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends Just be friends Just be friends…-" Once she ended everyone was cheering, and screaming. I was shocked. Who knew se could sing that good... She switched places with Amu high five-ing in the process.

"Yo, I'm going to sing Doesn't everyday want to fall in love!" Whoa, Amu's singing?...dang. She hasn't sung in a while...

Doesn't Everybody Want To Fall In Love Lyrics

I think that I love him more than life itself I know that I'll never find nothing close to him Never going to stop I'll love him till I drop Ain't never going to let him go He drives me so crazy I so love my baby The way he be making me feel

I know you think I'm dead wrong Said this should not be going on But are you going to stop my heart From falling in love

Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love? Doesn't everybody wanna need someone? Remember when you told me That you didn't have no one You would've given anything to have someone So don't hate on my 'cause

He's so good to me He's so sweet to me I know that you don't think I know I'm in love But doesn't everyone wanna fall in love Fall in love

You think the way I'm to young Won't give me a break I know when you fell in love you was seventeen I bet you didn't stop It was getting hot And I know you didn't let him go So how is this different? And why should I listen to you Don't know what's in my heart

I know you think I'm dead wrong Said this should not be going on But how are you going to stop my heart From falling in love

Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love? Doesn't everybody wanna need someone? Remember when you told me That you didn't have no one You would've given anything to have someone So don't hate on my 'cause

He's so good to me He's so sweet to me I know that you don't think I know I'm in love But doesn't everyone wanna fall in love

Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love? Doesn't everybody wanna need someone? Remember when you told me That you didn't have no one You would've given anything to have someone So don't hate on my 'cause

He's so good to me He's so sweet to me I know that you don't think I know I'm in love But doesn't everyone wanna fall in love I been thinking and a He been thunking that it It don't really matter What they think about us No, no, no, no, no, no And we can hold it down forever Long as you and I are together You don't know what's in my heart

I know you think I'm dead wrong Some of the shit that be going on But are you going to stop my heart From falling in love

Doesn't everybody wanna fall in love? Doesn't everybody wanna need someone? Remember when you told me That you didn't have no one You would've given anything to have someone So don't hate on my 'cause

He's so good to me He's so sweet to me I know that you don't think I know I'm in love But doesn't everyone wanna fall in love

But doesn't everybody wanna fall in love? Doesn't everybody wanna need someone? Remember when you told me That you didn't have no one You would've given anything to have someone So don't hate on my 'cause

He's so good to me He's so sweet to me I know that you don't think I know I'm in love But doesn't everyone wanna fall in love Fall in love Fall in love Fall in love"

Ikuto stared shocked. Probably because she was staring at him the whole song. I smirked. Plan one in action. Best part is... They will never expect it was Hinata and I.

Midnightz-Dark: Hahahaha I'm pleased with this chapter.

Dark: I was pleased watching you sing each song...

Midnightz-Dark: SHUT UP!

Dark: Love you too.

Midnightz-Dark: I never said I loved you!

Amu: What's with the plan?

Asai: It's a secret!


	10. Un touched

Midnightz-Dark: Yo! Sorry it's been longer than I have planed!

Dark: like...WAY TO LONG!

Ikuto: This was outrageously long.

Amu: I have to agree.

Asai: Yeah me four. This is ridiculous.

Hinata: Try and calm down! I sure she has a valid reason for not updating!

Midnightz-Dark: ...I forgot.

Dark: Of-course you did.

Ami: Just...just start.

Miko: Even Ami, and I agree.

Midnightz-Dark: I KNOW SORRY JEEZ!

•¥£€•My revolution•¥£€•

~Ikuto's POV~

After Amu was done singing karaoke we sat down to get food. We left Hinata, and Asai to themselves for alone time.

"You sing... great." Amu blushed, and rolled her eyes.

"W-whatever H-hentai." I smirked, and was about to talk when someone wrapped there arms around my waist.

"Ikuto-Koi you're back!" I turned around to see a girl I use to know. Her name was...Annabelle? I glared at her as Amu glared at me.

"Oh, so you just like to lead people on. I see." Amu's words tore my heart. I tore Annabelle's arms off me, and grabbed Amu by the wrist.

"Wait here!" I walked up to the karaoke dj and asked to sing the song 'Annabelle' by "A Rocket To The Moon". I saw Amu glare at me as the music came on.

"_Annabelle you think you're so damn special,  
but there's a million other girls like you.  
30 minutes and you say we're official,  
but I have got some news for you.  
I need a girl not body with a complex.  
I've got a heart, and you've got your lipstick.  
Fine as hell,  
but I think I might as well drop Annabelle. You're staying up just to dance alone.  
I'm dressing down, because I'm tired and I wanna go home.  
You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth. Whoa.  
Well baby you are pretty,  
but I'm pretty sure I over you.-_" I looked at Amu to see her looking shocked. I looked at Annabelle to find fake tears in her eyes. What a bitch.

"-_You can't even hold a normal conversation,  
But you can tell your friends I ruined your life  
Whatever helps your perfect reputation  
Cause I'm not losing sleep tonight.  
I met a girl and she's more than a pretty face.  
Six drinks and she still remembers my name.  
Fine as hell, but I think I might as well drop Annabelle.  
You're staying up just to dance alone.  
I'm dressing down, because I'm tired and I wanna go home.  
You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth. Whoa.  
Well baby you are pretty,  
but I'm pretty sure I over you  
Turn around.  
Turn around, and walk away.  
I want out.  
I can't take another day.  
Even though she moves so well.  
I don't need a girl like Annabelle.  
You're staying up just to dance alone.  
I'm dressing down, because I'm tired and I wanna go home.  
You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth. Whoa.  
Well baby you are pretty,  
but I'm pretty sure I over you.  
You're staying up just to dance alone.  
I'm dressing down, because I'm tired and I wanna go home.  
You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth. Whoa.  
Well baby you are pretty,  
but I'm pretty sure I over you.  
Maybe she's pretty, but I don't need a girl like Annabelle."_

I smiled as Amu didn't look as mad. Annabelle was gone, and I smirked as everyone cheered for me. I chuckled as I made my way back to Amu.

"You mad, miss jealous?" I saw her glare and blush.

"I w-wasn't m-mad! O-or jealous!" I chuckled.

"Of-course not." We grabbed Asai and Hinata, and made our way back to the villa.

•¥£€Amu's POV€£¥•

I smirked towards Utau, and Ami. I was dressed in my Bikini as I held a water gun in my hand. Although, it wasn't filled with water. I felt my smirk tug, and smiled. After we had gotten home Kukkai, and Rima thought it would be a good idea to have a water fight. Although Rima was against it at first, Kukkai challenged her. So I decoded I never declared this war over, so why not prank my dearest Ikuto? Once Miko waved the flag to signal our Water War, I raged out to where I KNEW Ikuto was hiding. I crept up behind the oak tree, and Rima, Nagi, and Utau trailed behind. Once I reached Where Ikuto was, I launched out and began to spray him down. I laughed at his expression to know I had beat him.

"Awe this REEKS! What is this?" I felt my smile tug, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Pee." I saw his face go beyond grossed out.

"Skunk pee." Ikuto began to gag in complete discuss until something stopped him.

"Well played, now give me a hug." I shook my head no as he backed up against me soaking me in the retched skunk pee. My screech was heard from all around, as I had made Utau hose me down. The smell wouldn't leave, and I frowned running into the house to turn on a tomato bath. Oh great, my plan got BOTH of us.

-Three hours later-

After my tomato bath I took a shower to rinse out the smell of tomato's. I now smell like strawberries. Although, the water was cold, because Ikuto took a shower also. Once I walked out my room fully clothed I grabbed a towel and started drying my hair. I was paying too much attention to my hair to realize I numbed into someone.

"Hey. Sorry." It was Ikuto. Wait...why is he sorry?

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as he tried to pass me. Of-course, I wouldn't let him.

"I can't play this war. I admit, you're to good for me." I was shocked at Ikuto's sad expression as he walked off. I sensed a double meaning when he said " you're to good for me". What did he mean by that though? I turned around, and watched as Ikuto slung a towel across his bare chest, and continued down the corridors of the Villa. I couldn't do this anymore. Just when I was about to go up to Ikuto and find out what's going on I got a phone call.

"Mushi, Mushi?" I answered.

"Amu it's your father." I gulped. What dirty deed does he want form me now?

"I need you to put your plan into action I tee bit early. Your mother is beginning to be a pain in my ass, and she's thinking about 'dropping' the whole idea. Crazy right? To think, your mother might _actually_ be getting a heart. Any whom, I need you down at the studio NOW. Don't waist my time, and look pretty, producers want you to sing." Before I could even object, the phone hung up. I growled.

"ASAI, AMI I HAVE TO GO!" I walked in my room, and changed into a lose sweater that hung off my shoulder, shorts that reached my mid thighs, and knee high socks. I slipped on some black slippers, and walked downstairs with my purse in hand. Asai and Ami were lounging on the couch staring at me.

"Where are you going?" They asked in unison. I sighed, and began to open he door.

"I have to go see dad." Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukkai all jumped up hearing that. I ran out the door, and into my car with them quick on my tail. Once I drove out the driveway they gave up. _Gomen guys, but this is for your own sake._

▼ Ikuto's POV ▲

I laid on my bed with a big sigh after placing my shirt on. I heard Amu yell she was leaving, and I'm not sure why I cared. I know I love her, but she doesn't love me back. I held the lock I was going to give her in my hand. I guess this was a lost thought. Maybe I should just return it back to the store. Before I could think another thing Asai, Utau and Ami slammed the door open.

"Ikuto, Amu went to go see Tsumugo!" I looked at them weird.

"  
Who the hell is that?" Ikuto growled.

"My "Father" you as whole!" I sat in shock till I regained consciousness. I looked down sad. I cared, but she doesn't want me to care.

"Leave her alone. Obviously she knows he's going to beat her, and she went back anyway. She's just stupid." Asai walked up to me filled with rage, and grabbed me by the collar.

"I know you're pissed at my sister, because she has a fake boyfriend when you love her, but don't EVER call my sister stupid. She's working her ass off so Ami and I don't end up like her. You may be my friend, but Amu comes first. I thought you might want to know because you love her, and she loves you but I guess you're too dumb to see it!" Asai let go of my shirt, and I stood shocked with my mouth in a gap.

"Fake boyfriend?" Utau nodded as Asai stomped out the room with Ami in hand.

"It was all part of the war. She new you loved her, because she loves you too. Rima told her how you and Hokai had that feud over girls, and she couldn't pass it up. She wanted to teach you that you cant just screw girls like that. Amu may not know it herself, but she loves you Ikuto. You really messed up with Asai. Amu's out most likely getting beat, because she loves Ami, and Asai. The least you could do is actually care for your friend." With that Utau walked out. I sat in my room thinking what I could possibly do to make things better.

╥Amu's POV╥

I sighed as I was finally able to escape the recording room. My father had called me in a private room to discuss matters. I was now seated in a chair as he talked to me about this new singing career.

"You have the voice, the looks, the style, and best of all the attitude. The producers love you, and think you need to make your first hit. You're going to make an album, and become famous again. In a few months when everyone knows your name, you will be going on a 14-month tour. There is no way around this until you turn 18. Even then we still have Ami, so unless you want Ami in your shoes, you're stuck with us till Ami turns 18. You wouldn't leave your sister alone with this struggle, would you?" I shook my head 'no', and sat up once the producers came in.

"We finished the song, and we should have it on the radio within days! Its fantastic, and I haven't heard such a natural velvety voice like that in such a long time. She's going to pass in no time, especially if she starts writing he own songs." I smiled.

'I write my own songs all the time. I don't think a song is a song unless it comes from the heart." The male producer melted under my velvet voice, and the girl stared in awe.

"KAWAII, SPICEY, AND COOL!" They squealed. Once they left my father had smirked.

"You get no beatings today. I shall see you within a week. But because you didn't show up on time-." My father grasped my chin with his hands and forcefully kissed me. I wanted to cry, this was so wrong. I hated this, this creature! Once he let go I bowed, and ran out the room. I couldn't believe he kissed me, again! I know he OVER loves me in the cruelest, nastiest way possible, but that was un-called for. I raced to my car, and sped all the way home. I wanted to get as far away from my father as possible.

Once I arrived at the villa I noticed no one was home. I groaned, and walked to the living room couch. I began to sob, and I couldn't help it. It wasn't a loud obnoxious sob, or a small dinky sob. It was just….tears. The feeling knowing I don't have a normal family kills me inside. To know my parents are gold diggers, and my father is a pedophile doesn't make that any better. It just tore my heart up in more pieces to know that Ikuto was mad at me for some reason. I'm not sure about anything anymore. Out of everything that's happened why am I thinking of Ikuto? I know I'm stubborn, but I can't love him can I? I mean…I know I like him…. I cant get him out of my mind, and he's always there for me even when I'm mad at him. I picked up my phone, and dialed Hokai's number.

"Hokai. I don't think we should continue the fake relationship." I heard him sigh.

"Ikuto won again didn't he?" I sighed with a groan.

"I don't know, did he?" I asked more to myself.

"I think he did, Amu." I sighed.

"I can't possibly love him. I have to go, bye." I hung up, and sighed.

"Oh who am I kidding, I love him." I groaned, and rolled over.

"Love who?" My head snapped up to see Ikuto. I felt myself blush, and look away.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Ikuto sat next to me.

"Well I want to worry about it." I sighed, and sat up on the couch, a pillow in my face. My hair danced across the couch as I mumbled.

"Guess." I asked Ikuto. He thought it over for a while.

"I give up, I'm not good at guessing games." It was silent for a while, until Ikuto pulled me in his lap, and placed a cold metal around my neck.

"I'm better at knowing." I opened my eyes, and looked down. My eyes widened in shock.

"T-the…but how did you…. Baka!" I blushed, and looked down. I couldn't even show how ecstatic I was. Before I could even thank him, arms wrapped around me.

"I know you don't want someone who thinks a relationship is all about sex. I'm sorry; I just didn't know any other way to show it. I truly do love you. I know you can't accept it now, but could you please give it some thought? " I gulped…I cant believe I'm in this position!

Midnightz-Dark: AHHHHH CRAZY CLIFF HANGER!

Dark: Not really, hun.

Midnightz-Dark: Um, shya it is.

Ikuto: Not really. We all know she'll say yes.

Midnightz-Dark: **_WELL IF I GET MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS I WILL MAKE AMU SAY YES! Any less she says no._**

Ikuto: YOUR ON!

Amu: Why am I not even consulted in this?

Ikuto: Because this is a war between author and character!

Midnightz-Dark: Yeah because I cant make you say whatever I want. **_REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ! REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ! REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ! REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ, AND REVIEW, AND READ!_**


	11. Yesssssss

Midnightz-Dark: Hey there! I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging like that! I was completely rude!

Dark: Had a concert last night! Got to see Valencia, A rocket to the moon, Runner Runner, Go runner, and Anarbor. It was fun.

Midnightz-Dark: Yes it was!

Ikuto: Anarbor wanted to start a mosh pit.

Midnightz-Dark: There a bit more hard core than the other bands, but they are still great.

Amu: Agreed.

Midnightz-Dark…. So I think I'm going to start the chapter now!

Dark: You should do that.

Midnightz-Dark: OKAY! I will

Amu's Pov

I stood there in complete and utter shock. Did he just ask me out? I couldn't seem to get the words to come out of my mouth, as I watched Ikuto's expression become more pained. Once about two minutes passed, I could tell Ikuto gave up.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He got up, and began walking. They guy I love…he's walking away…. I stood up, and looked down, obviously blushing.

"It's you." I stated, just barely audible.

"What?" He questioned not turning around. I snapped my head up in determination, and closed my eyes.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" I kept my eyes squinted shut, just in case the outcome was bad. I was confessing…. _I_ was confessing to _him_… _Him_ of ALL people…., him. I heard footsteps come closer to me, and with each small 'thud' my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe I told him. What if he doesn't actually love me? Maybe, he was just lying.

"Amu?" I looked up, and faced him head on. I could tell my face was probably on fire at the moment. The look in his eyes shined with grace, as I tried figuring out his emotions.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have blurted that out like that. I mean I could have told you in a better manner, but I was confused, and I just lo-." My words were cut off by the perfect pair of soft lips colliding against my own. My arms made their way around the owner's neck, as hands traveled down my stomach to place firmly against my waist. I felt in a perfect bliss, and suddenly that was ruined. A loud roar was heard, and I jumped. I felt arms securely wrap around me.

"Are you scared of thunder storms?" I nodded quietly.

"You're afraid of the dark, and now thunder storms, too? What aren't you afraid of?" I felt my cheeks blush as I said my next lines.

"Being in a relationship with you." I answered. I could feel Ikuto's breath stop as my words slurred out in a sudden whisper. Once his breath came back, he smiled.

"Good. That's great to hear." I felt my blush burn on.

"Why you say that?" I dared to question. I jumped as the next boom came, causing me to squeal. Ikuto's strong slender arms found their way around my waist, picking me up bridal style. I was carried off into the room, and neatly laid on the bed. I thought Ikuto might be trying something funny, but surprisingly he got under the blankets with me, and held me in his arms.

"Amu?" He asked closing his eyes, letting his fingers find a place in my hair.

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously. He's usually the mega pervert, not the cute sincere guy; although, he was greatly sincere when I was afraid of the dark.

"Will you go out with me?" I stared into his deep sea velvet blue eyes as I smiled softly up at him.

"Without a doubt yes." His smirk gleamed of happiness as he laid his head upon my own, getting the feel of it.

"Oh, and by the way; Hinamori Amu, I love you too." A blush crossed my cheeks as memory of my confession swarmed through my mind. I can't exactly get why I love him, but… I do.

"Ikuto, make me a promise." I asked snuggling my face in his chest, drifting off into a perfect bliss.

"Sure, anything for you, princess." My cheeks pulled on a quick smile. How can he be so adorably nice?

"I want you to promise me you'll never hurt me." Ikuto pulled my chin up, and kissed my lips as lightly as possible.

"I seal my promise in that kiss." He hooked his pinky with mine, and kissed me once again, but more passionately. The feeling of joy, and excitement flittered around in my heart. I never thought I'd ever feel this way towards senor perverto.

"Thank you… Ikuto." My words barley escaped as I drifted off into a perfect dream of love.

Asai's POV

I walked around outside the strip mall with Hinata by my side. She kept looking at the beautiful scenery as I just quietly nodded. My mind was obviously elsewhere, and after a while Hinata sensed that.

"Asai, are you okay?" She asked. Her head tilted to the right letting all her hair drift to one side, as her lips formed a slight 'O'. I chuckled a bit, but sat down on a nearby bench. Right around the bench was a water fountain, and if you were to walk down the main staircase of the water fountain there was a field filled with flowers of all sorts. I looked straight at Hinata.

"I'm just worried about my sister, that's all." She nodded, and laid her head against my own.

"You know something about Amu? She's strong, and cares about others. She wouldn't dare to stop doing what she does, as long as it's for others. I just think we should do something for Amu, because she needs to know that doing something good for yourself every once and a wile is actually healthy." I stared down at the girl who cared so much about my family, and I even though we barely knew each other.

"Hinata, I don't think we should fake date anymore." She looked at me shocked, and then looked down with a nod. I placed my hands upon her chin bringing them to meet my face.

"Only because I want to date you…. Truly date you." The shocked expression on her face showed me proof enough, she was happy.

"Yes! … I mean sure, I'm up for it." I chuckled, and held her close.

"I think I'm falling for you Hinata." Her smile gleamed.

"I think I'm falling for you, too Asai." My arms found their way around her waist pulling her into my side. This is a memory I can't forget.

Creepy psycho Tsumugu's Pov

My smirk was visibly scene through the office windows reflection. This… is where the fun begins.

Midnightz-Dark: OH! CREEEEPPPPYYYYYYY

Dark: Why the hell is this chapter so short?

Ikuto: Yeah, you could have fit in more Amuto.

Amu: Even I can agree with that.

Midnightz-Dark: No, no I can't just do that. Next chapter is date time.

Utau: Date time?

Midnightz-Dark: Why yes, date time. I time where two people get together, and go on a date.

Ikuto: Well no shit.

Amu: Ikuto don't be so mean!

Hokai: This isn't fair at all.

Midnightz-Dark: Noting is ever truly fair. Any whom yes, the ending of this story is coming up soon. I'm trying to put in as many fillers as one can possibly do. There will be a part two though! The ending of this story is too sad to be the end of it all in all. So yeah! Tee-hee!


	12. Leaving you The end

Midnightz-Dark: Hello there my precious little butter scotch puddings.

Dark: Start…the… chapter…now.

Midnightz-Dark: Whoaaaa someone's a tee bit angry

Dark: You're embarable.

Me: awee thank you!

Dark: Just start please.

Me: *puffs out cheeks* fine fine.

Chapter 12: Leaving you. (The end)

~Normal Pov~ (I know what you're thinking; 'THERE HAS NEVER BEEN A NORMAL POV' Well now there is!)

All seemed to be going well with the 'Amuto' couple. Amu was falling even more head over heals with Ikuto, and Ikuto just couldn't get enough of his blushing fire truck. There was only one thing stopping the two from being inseparable… Tsumugo Hinamori. Amu's father had kept his word, and Amu was leaving in three days. Amu begged Ikuto, and Utau to stay at their villa a little longer. No one knew why, considering Amu never told them she's leaving, but they decided to give in to her commands. Miko, and Ami seem to be hitting it off like old pals, and Asai, and Hinata seemed just as inseparable as Ikuto, and Amu. It seemed like such a waste to have the two torn apart from the love they were so deeply in. It was now Friday night, and everyone was gathered around the fire pit, as Amu was about to spill the tragic news. Everyone was so eager to listen, but Amu on the other hand was so eager to keep it a secret.

"Amuuu-Koi, just tell us what's so important." The beloved blue haired pervert begged. Still, his beloved pinkette still hadn't given in.

"Well…err…" She would trail off in discomfort.

"Amu, if it's important, tell us." Her calm soothing purple haired friends word had made her give in.

"I'm leaving Monday." Everyone stared at Amu, and laughed.

"Amu we're ALL leaving Monday. We DO have to get back to school." The tall pigtailed blonde spoke. Amu shook her head, and looked down.

"I'm leaving… but I'm not coming back…. At least not for a while…" her voice trailed off, and everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Amu… explain." Was all the concerned blue eyes boy beside her could say. Taking a deep breathe the strong pink haired beauty stared up at all her friends, and family.

"I promised Tsumugo I would go on tour Monday… I wont be back till the end of high school…. Two years… He told me earlier, but I was afraid to tell you guys… I was afraid I'd actually have to face the facts of leaving…." Her voice trailed off as all her friends looked at her in awe. They all knew they couldn't do anything to help her, they wanted to so bad, but they knew the facts, and how powerful her father is. Ikuto was the first one to regain composer, and hugged his most prize possession, and didn't move an inch.

"Amu, no matter what happens, or where you go; my heart will LAWAYS beat for you." Those words made every part of Amu's body thump with the most pleasurable sensation. To know Ikuto had her heart, and she had his was all she needed to make it through the long two years. Everyone cuddled against there lovely pink best friend as it was one of the last days they would ever treasure together.

Monday Amu's pov

My tears fell down my cheek as I waved goodbye from the airplane that had just took off. I had forced Asai, and Ami to stay behind. They didn't need any of my problems down there back. Now the only thing in my mind were Ikuto' last words to me…

~Flashback to a half hour ago~

Ikuto was two centimeters away from my lips when he closed his eyes, and leaned in towards my ear.

"Amu, ever since I met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. You may be clumsy, obnoxiously loud, dangerous, and even a bit scary, but you will always be perfect in my eyes. I don't care who you meet, if you move on, or even if you want to forget me… My heart is with you, and only you." With that his lips met my own, and tears formed in my eyes.

"I will never forget you Ikuto… Never." I had the necklace he had given me around my neck as my most prized possession. Ikuto had bought the matching key. So long as we both have this… he will always be in my heart…forever and always. I was then pulled on the plain, soaking my face with fresh wet tears as I was buckled into my seatbelt, and the plane began to take off.

~Flashback ended~

Goodbye everyone…. Goodbye…. Ikuto… It looks as if this is the end of our war…

End…. OF….STORY!

Midnightz-Dark: That was the shortest chapter ever! But look on the bright side. There'll be a sequel!

Ikuto :Really?

Me: MHMMM Its going to be called "the perfect mistake" it's a song by cartel that I absolutely adore!

Amu: Its…. Over?…. just like that?

Me: Jeez I SAID there was a sequel…..

Ikuto: NO OEN CARES ABOUT A SEQUEL WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NOW!

Me: Chillax school is almost over, and the sequel will start by then… chillllll laaaax! THANK YOU FOR READING AND I KNOW THIS STORY SUCKS SO THE SEQUEL WILL BE TWENTY TIMES BETTER I SWEAR IT!


	13. You win

Midnightt: Hiya I feel bad that I left you guys hanging there, and I haven't even made the sequel, and summers almost over! So I'm cheerleading now, and it occupies my time, but that's still no excuse! I am now determined more than ever to keep this story going (all of my stories going) as long as I can updating them sooner! I have a laptop now so the more reviews I get the more chances of me sticking to my word!

Kai: Start the chapter already… .

Me: I don't want to you perverted hentai .

Kai: Not a hentaiiiiii.

Me: Riiiiightt .I have to disagree, but let's beggin.

kai: Whoa, whoa... you just insulted me and exspect me do drop it like its nothing?

Me; hmm... basically. DISCLAIMERR!

Amu: She doesnt own shugo chara yada yada ^_^

!*Amu's POV*!

Cheers and screams were heard from below, as I smiled down at the beautiful crowd of France. France was a beautiful place with beautiful people. I was kind of shocked I could get this far from singing. I mean I knew I wasn't a bad singer; I just never thought I'd make it this far. Walking off the stage I went straight to the dressing room lightly crying as I sat in front of the mirror. It's almost been a year since I talked to Ikuto. I was crushed inside, and out. I tried to hide it but even my father knew I was crushed. Looking up at the mirror I lightly placed my hand on the reflection that glistened with my tears.

!*Flash back *!

I couldn't bare to look at the text Ikuto had sent me, but I knew I had to sooner or later. My heart began to wrench as I looked at the text.

"From; Ikuto 3  
Msg: Amu… I can't keep pretending like everything's okay… I miss you a lot, and I don't see why I just can't come see you. I have the money no problem and I would even hide from your dad if you want."

I knew it wouldn't work out that way, and right before I was going to text him back, I got another text. Feeling on edge about Ikuto still, I decided to check the other message. Ironically, it was from Utau.

"From: Utau  
Msg: Amu-Chan… You know I wouldn't do this unless I cared about you… I'm so sorry, and if you ever need a call I'm there.

Picture message: I'm so sorry Amu! (Image)"

My heart had long gone stopped its beat as I stared wide eyed at the picture. There before me was the man of my dreams kissing the school slut… Sayaa. I couldn't believe my eyes. All this time I thought Ikuto loved me, I thought he really truly cared about me, but this…. This was all a lie. I slammed my fist down as I forwarded the image to Ikuto along with a few other words.

"Fwd: You lying, low life, two faced dirt bag! Stay out of my life, and stay out of it for good! I never needed you, and I never will! … (Image)"

~flash back over, one year later~

The fresh air flew through my hair as the summer sun gleamed on my skin. An actual smile danced on my face as I rode my motorcycle down the block. So I know what you're thinking; "You're famous how could you be walking down the block?" Well I was wearing a black wig which carefully covered over the pink, mystery solved. Once I arrived at my destination, I rung the door bell and slung my helmet in my right hand. I waited, and waited before the door finally opened. There in all her glory was Utau giving me the most irritated look I have ever seen. I couldn't help but grip her in the biggest hug I could muster up. Shock was clearly shown on her face as she lightly hugged me back.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" I lightly giggled to myself, and waltzed in her house looking around with a smile upon my face. Turning into the living room with Utau on my tail, I saw Rima, Nagihiko, Kukkai, and some random girl with brown hair and crystal blue eyes, and next to her… I saw… Ikuto, his arms were around her waist and his head was in her shoulder. My eyes got dull, and I turned around to face Utau with tears in my eyes. She looked at me shocked, and then looked at everyone else.

"Seriously chick tell me who you are I have no clue." I sighed, and turned around to face everyone walking behind Utau. My heart was aching, and what made it even worse was… today was my birthday…

"Well… I guess I could… show you better than telling you…" Taking deep shaky breathes; I slowly brought my hand to my wig, and pulled it off. Gasps were heard among my friends as I looked up tears falling from my eyes as I stared dead straight at all of them.

"A…Amu…I-." Ikuto's words meant nothing to me as I ignored my hearts pain, and smiled through my nonstop falling tears.

"No, I'm sorry for just waltzing in! Nice to see you moved on, I'll just go now! Great seeing you all, bye!" Without another word I turned around and ran away. I hadn't realized I dropped my helmet until I got on the motorcycle. Usually I'm a safe driver, but watching Ikuto run out the door… I didn't care. He was the last person I wanted to see now. Turning the handles and kicking up my stand, I sped down the block reaching my once loved home. I knew he knew where I lived, but he wouldn't come… he moved on. Getting off my motorcycle, I ran up the stairs ignoring the "Hello's" from my siblings. What I wanted most now was to cry all my problems away in bed… and that is exactly what I did. I tried so hard to stop the tears that were falling, but they only seemed to come even more. It was like an eternal down poor of rain. My tears shed more, and more as I realized I was never loved… I was played. Well Tsukiyomi… You've finally won…. This war… it's over.

Me: Oh no what'll happen now?

Ikuto: I'm sure you already know .

Me: Yeah I know still it's always nice to leave cliffies…

Kai: it's not really a cliffy hun.

Me:… wow you're mean to me D: you make me shed tears… any whom I'm sorry it's been taking so long… my parents are spitting up, an my mom is moving out soon so yeah… I'm sorry…

Kai: she's upset that's why its short…. Gomen -_-

Me: Shut up….. =[

Kai: Well it is your fault for leaving it there.

Me: I KNOW THAT! Review or this will be the end of world of war forever!


	14. READ ME OR DIE! Thank you c:

Midnightt: Hiya c: sooo I know this isn't exactly a chapter..., or anything to do with the story... but i made a video nya~! It's my first video, and i was hoping you guys could... like... comment on it, and shtuff... I'll post the link on my wall.. so please look at it! ^_^ It would make my life compleat! and I'll update the chapter a lot faster! ^_^ I PROMISE! But only if people watch it . SOoo... PWEESH WATCH IT! And comment on it so i know you watched it .. ALso, give me an opinion! I want to knoooow if i did good or not ^-^ Thank you, and now i shall loyaly await comments on my video -Sits on laptop watching for comments-

Darl: You have no life.

Kai: Agreed -_-"

Ikuto: It's a nice video lot's of Amuto moments ^_^

Amu: Too much AMuto .

Midnightt: Also... THAT WASNT THE LAST CHAPTER! Dumb fucks . listen to me more. I told you guys i was making a sequal then i changed my mind, and decided to just keep going with this... ... NOW WATCH MY VIDEO!


	15. Being Devious

Midnightt: KONNICHIWA! I broke my promise I know I suck very much -.-. You can't blame me though my laptop was broken and my amazing brother fixed it for me so I had vowed to update all my chapters :) You all have no clue how excited I am to be sharing my new writing style with you guys! I've been reading a lot of Shakespeare for my online English class, and more! So I switched up my writing style to really let my words to the story telling, and not me. So please I hope you enjoy it, yet again I'm VERY sorry it took so long! I shall make it up to you all I SWEAR! Let the story telling begin! DISCLAIMER… please :)

Disclaimer: Midnightt does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of the characters alright? PLEASE CONTINUE ONWARD!

Chapter 14: Being Devious.

~Amu's POV~

The wind rustled against the window of my bedroom door, as I gently laid my frail sore body against the mattress. Today has been a stressful day for me. Yoga basically tied my body into knots. My head has been spinning with the thoughts from last week's moments, and I've been getting non-stop calls from Utau and the others. I wasn't sure if I should answer their calls, or let them go to voicemail, so I just shut off my phone.

"Kami-Sama! Why won't you just give me the answer?" I hollered at the ceiling. As if answering my thoughts, the doorbell rang. Oh great, I thought to myself as I tumbled down the stair way towards the front door. Opening the door, I laid my head against the door frame with my eyes wide. I was about to slam the door shut, but a hand had gotten in the way… _his_ hand.

"Amu, will you at least let me come in?" His voice strained for my attention. Looking down at my feet, I moved over to the side as a gesture he could come in. Sighing in relief, he began to walk over to the living room… My heart was pacing double time, and I could hardly fight the tears back that had aroused from my heart. Kami-Sama this was not exactly the type of help I was looking for. Sighing, I decided to close the door, and fallow him into my living room.

"Hello Tsukiyomi, is there anything I could do for you today?" I spoke in the best formal tone I could muster up. Staring at me with suspicion, he sat down on my couch with his hands over his face.

"I don't know why I came here… Your phone is off, and you won't answer any of my calls." Losing the slight formal attitude I had, I snapped back.

"Why should I have?" Sighing as if he knew this was coming, he sat up and gestured me to sit beside him. I began to walk towards his direction, but instead of sitting down I leaned over with my arms crossed.

"Let me tell you _this_ Tsukiyomi-." I spat the words like venom from an Inland Taipan.

"-don't think that because I came back you can talk things out with me. I may have been all sweet with you before, but that me is gone. You crushed her heart and soul, and she is now replaced with this bitch. Get the hell out of my house… NOW." Looking up with a surprised expression, he managed to smile in my direction making his way towards the door.

"I'm not giving up on you Amu. It was my mistake before, and I refuse to make that mistake again." He spoke smiling at me as if it were some sort of accomplishment. I rolled my eyes as if I was disgusted, and frankly I was. Stupid ass tries to apologize to me? Ha, he can choke a chod. _**(A/N: sorry for my un-formal language... Inappropriate I know, but if you were mad you can't tell me you wouldn't be a bitch -.-)**_ Strutting on up to my room with my new found adrenalin, I decided to drive on over to the mall. Maybe Rima and Utau will want to come with me. Besides, I can't neglect my friends because of what he did. I pulled out a tight black belly shirt, and a pair of white skinny jeans. Slipping on my Osiris's, I grabbed my 'WTF?' hat off the front porch step. I didn't bother tucking my hair in the cap; I just placed it over my head like a normal hat. Grabbing the keys to my silver Bugatti Veyron with black and blue flames, I hit the garage door opener. Sliding in the car and checking the rear view mirror, I sped out the garage, and on my way to Rima's house. Today shouldn't be a day full of sadness, today should be a day I get the fuck out of my house. I'm finally eighteen, and all I've been doing is sitting around doing yoga. I need to have fun with my friends, be me. Pulling my car behind a nearby tree, I got out of my car with a smirk across my face. Today… was a day for fun. I ran up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Swiftly I ran behind one of the bushes, and ducked. Waiting patiently for the door to open, it swung open with a light push. Sitting outside the door was a tall blonde with beautiful shocking violet eyes. Without a second to spare I crept up slowly on the slide, and jumped out in front of her.

"RWAR!" Jumping slightly in the air, Utau's eyes were as shocked as ever. Smiling, I peered behind her to see Rima.

"Ah great, you're both here. Let's go shopping?" Utau looked as if she was going to tear up as she pulled me in a hug.

"I'm sorry about Ikuto, I'm so sorry he hurt you like he did." I pat her back as she held back tears. She acts as if she's the one who's heartbroken. I sweat dropped to myself as I continued to pat her back.

"Utau, you won't believe this, but I'm OKAY. Okay? Please, I'm not jealous of that girl. I'm top singer throughout the world, and I have friends like you guys till death do us part. She may have Ikuto, but I have all of you… Unless you're friends with her then I just have my fame." Laughing loudly Rima cut in.

"Are we friends with her? HA! I'd shank her to death if I could. Snotty little brat." Nodding Utau let go of me, and agreed.

"She needs Ikuto by her 24/7, or she thinks he's cheating. He doesn't even like her!" I smirked as wide as I could ear to ear.

"Oh, is that so? Hmm, Then where are they now?" I questioned in my most typical voice I could muster up. Smirking Rima caught on to what I was thinking.

"Um they should be at my house why?" Shockingly Utau was the oblivious one this time; and people say I'M the oblivious one.

"Oh no reason let's go shopping at that new mall my father's company opened up. It's got this new "sexy" store called 'My secret'." I spoke in a luxurious tone. Glancing at me Rima tugged on my pinky finger.

"Amu… Is it safe to go to your father's store?" I laughed hysterically before getting in my car.

"If he wanted anything bad to happen to anyone he would have did it already. Plus, the deal was if I were to be his personal singing slave for the world, he'd leave everyone alone." Sighing Rima got into the passenger seat quicker than Utau had realized, leaving a very angry Utau.

"Why do I have to sit in back? Isn't it illegal for midgets to sit in the front seat anyway?" Growling Rima turned around with a dull face and flicked Utau in the nose.

"Why… you little mongrel!" Utau shouted. My head was elsewhere spinning with things to do as my mind finally landed on the perfect idea.

"YES! That's perfect!" Picking up my phone I swiftly dialed Ikuto's number. Ring... ring... ring...

"hello? Amu is that you?" Smirking I made my voice sound as cute, and sexy as possible."

"Iku-Kun? It's me Amu-Chan. I felt sorry about what I did earlier, so I was wondering if you and your new girlfriend would meet Utau, Rima, and I up at the mall?" Stopping their previous argument, Utau and Rima stared at me shockingly.

"Amu… You sure about th-." Probably snatching the phone away from Ikuto his girlfriend replied.

"Of-course we would absolutely love to meet you there! We're on our way." Smiling I heard a click of the phone, and sat my phone down beside me.

"Amu-Chan, what are you doing?" Utau asked me skeptically.

"Well 'Amu-Chan's' going to teach Ikuto about spoiled brats… Eh I'll teach them both a lesson." I spoke in my most influential tone ever.

"I'm going to need both your guises help." With her brothers signature smirk Utau leaned back in her seat.

"Tell me what you need done. Don't forget, I'm also an actor." Rolling her eyes Rima looked up at me from her seat.

"I'm a comedy maker so I have to be strict… causing my acting to be top notch. Tell me… us what we need to do; anything for a friend." I smiled to myself while trying to keep my eyes on the road. I have great friends, and I wouldn't want them another way… They're devious sweet, dangerous, and obviously intelligent, or they wouldn't be able to help me with this task at hand. Pulling into a parking spot up front of the packed mall, I headed toward the back entrance unnoticed. The last thing I needed was a mob…, or was it? Smirking, I got the back entrance guard's permission to enter seeing as my father funded the mall.

"So while we're in the back hallway, mind telling us what your plan is?" I smiled, and huddled them close to me whispering my plan to them.

"Can you both do that?" Looking at me with her eyebrow raised, Rima looked at me with disgust shown in her eyes and clearly on her face.

"For you yeah, but that's gross… Fricken snotty brat… Fine, only because she'll deserve it." With the brightest smile on my face I looked over to Utau.

"How about you Utau, are you up to the task?" I spoke politely. I could understand if she said no, this was her brother after all. Smiling she put her hand upon my shoulder.

"Amu, that's my brother and I know you're expecting me to say no, but yes… I'm up for it. He IS my brother, but that's exactly why I'm doing this… Remember, if anyone's going to date him, it at least shouldn't be her." Pulling her into the biggest hug I could muster up, I spoke with determination.

"Let's get going then shall we?" Walking out into the actual mall, everyone stopped to stare at me. I was starting to get agitated so I asked one of the guards to make an announcement on the intercom.

"_Excuse me, excuse me. Most of you may have noticed that Hinamori Amu has come to this mall today. You are ordered to leave her be, and continue on with your business, or you will be kicked out. Thank you, and_ have a nice day." The guard spoke in a stern voice. Almost immediately everyone continued back to their business. Thank god, that would have ruined my plan. Going to the food court I chose a bigger sized table where all five of us could fit. Just as I took a seat my phone began to go off. Answering it with my most sexy, and sweet voice I began to smile.

"Mushi, mushi?"

"Where are you Amu-Chan?" A voice squealed causing me to almost throw up. It was his girlfriend.

"Hi! We're in the food court hurry, I'm starved!" Hanging up the phone I sat down, and made sure my belly shirt showed off all my curves. Operation lesson for the brat commences now. Smirking I looked up at the lights on the mall ceiling. Oh Ikuto, you have no idea who you've messed with.

Midnightt: AH! So cool! I'm so proud of myself! I have stayed motivated to write another chapter so I'm starting on the next chapter A.S.A.P!

Dark: I think she's very excited about this… for once.

Amu: Surprisingly she is.

Ikuto: Hm I have also noticed this.

Midnightt: That's because I've read all the reviews from each chapter, and also read each chapter, and remembered the amazing inspiration I got form this story. It inspired me to do even more for this story. Give it my all to create the temptation of reading I get form reading other stories :)

Amu: AWE! I'm proud of you!

Ikuto: Me too, good job Chibi-Chan.

Midnightt: *twitch, twitch* Chibi-Chan? I AM NOT A CHIBI! *get's out chain saw* VROOM!

Ikuto: o.O yup… she's still a kid -.-

PLEASE READ…. Well…. This means you've already read it so PLEASE REVIEW! I like comments… Press the green button!

Button: I'm not green anymore-.

Midnightt: *duck tapes mouth* There, there green button you're all safe now.

Button: o.o

Like I said… Please Review '-.-


	16. Temptation

Midnightt: Konnichiwa! I got inspired to type another chapter so I shall :) I hope you enjoy it! I do :) MWUAAHAHAHHA!

Ikuto: Feeling devious today?

Amu: Seems so.

Dark: I think she's sick… serious writing two chapters in one day?

Midnightt: Demo… I'm waiting a few days to update this one…

Ikuto: Ah smart so you get more reviews!

Midnightt: Mhmm. I like getting reviews. Not just about the good things I do, but the things I lack in also. If I want to be a good writer, I have to try my best. That also means acknowledging my flaws… Before I begin… I must go potty… So give me a few minutes. –Goes to the bathroom-

Everyone:….. *two minutes later* … *five minutes later* ….. *ten minutes later* …. *20 minutes later*…..

Midnightt: Ah hello you're all still here? Gomen! I decided to take a shower ^.^" We shall now begin!

Chapter 15: Temptation.

~Amu's POV~

_Smirking I looked up at the lights on the mall ceiling. Oh Ikuto, you have no idea who you've messed with._

Without a second to spare, Ikuto and his girlfriend had arrived at the food court. Mustering up my best façade, I bent over the table showing off my cleavage purposely while waving my hand.

"We're over here!" I shouted with my hand way above my head while the other was bent up on a chair. You could tell the girl was stricken by my cleavage causing my smile to brighten ever so much.

"Hello Ikuto! You never did introduce me to your girlfriend over there. What's your name?" Straining to keep up a smile since I was still bent over, she swallowed her ignorance enough to respond.

"Rukkai." She said in an almost snotty tone. I almost laughed… Rukkai? It sounded like Kukkai. Her rich daddy must've wished for a boy. Keeping up an awkward smile, just to make her feel worse, I began to respond.

"Oh… how… lovely… Is anyone else hungry? I'm starved!" I smiled over at everyone. Rima and Utau stared at me with smiles. Yup, acting classes have diffidently paid off for me. Stepping into stage one of payback, we all ordered our food. I took note that Rukkai had ordered a salad, so what did I do? I ordered all the fat food I could, and a nice large smoothie to go with it. Once we were all seated, we began to eat.

"Amu, you're an actor, singer, and a model do you really think you should eat like that? You might gain extra weight." Rukkai spoke in a snotty yet oh so polite tone. She was trying to shoot for my ego. My ego wasn't high enough form e to be cocky, but it sure as hell wasn't as low as hers. Smiling at her politely, I began giggling to keep the 'friendly' vibe.

"Rukkai, my metabolism is unusually high. I could eat all the food I want, and not gain a pound. I guess it's just a perk of being who I am. You aren't to chubby now that I think about it. What do you weigh?" I asked leaning into the table. I was acting oblivious. I absolutely knew what I was doing, but in everyone else's eyes it seemed as if I was trying to make conversation.

"Um… well." She was hesitant to answer. Her weight must really bother her.

"Oh! Let me guess, I'm good at guessing! Um… hmm…. Well I'm guessing around 142?" Chocking on her drink she gasped. Bingo, I hit the jack pot. Although she doesn't look like it, you just have to take in the mass of her arms, leg fat, butt fat, boobs, although she really doesn't have boobs, face, and stomach. Rukkai's face was bright red, seeing as I had guessed her weight in only one try.

"H-how would you know how much I weigh? I bet you don't weigh any less than me anyway." Still going with the oblivious façade, I sat back and drank some of my smoothie. Taking a breath to answer her question, I looked over to the side.

"I don't think you really wanted to know, but I weigh roughly 119." Her eyes grew big from shock as she slammed her hands against the table. Giving me a quick glance Rima had nodded her head slightly. Using the force of her anger against the table, I made it seem as though the table hit my elbow causing the smoothies to pour all over my chest. Ikuto's eyes were wider than I had ever anticipated as he glazed over my breasts.

"Oh no, this is bad; I'm not wearing a bra!" I stood up showing off even more cleavage than before with my nipple showing smoothly through the shirt. A blush was clear seen across my face as a made a useless attempt to cover up my chest.

"Well… I guess we should go get Amu something else to wear. Rukkai, will you come with us to buy a new shirt for Amu-Chan? Your torso is about the size of Amu's. Ikuto take Amu to the 'My secret' lingerie store to buy her a new bra. We can't have the entire world looking at her clearly shown nipples." Utau demanded politely. Ikuto gulped, and nodded getting up to take me. I couldn't help, but blush as I hadn't thought of everyone staring at me.

"Why can't I go with Ikuto, and Amu go with you?" Rukkai hollered at Utau in the snotty voice she was hiding behind. Utau just took her by the hand, and smiled.

"Rukkai it's simple. You're torso is as big, but your breast simply don't compare to Amu's." Blushing Rukkai stomped off towards stores to help pick out a nice shirt for me to wear, leaving Ikuto and I alone. Frowning kid like, I looked down squeezing my breasts together knowing full well Ikuto was looking.

"Amu, don't do that. Why are you acting like this anyway?" I smirked and raised my eye brow. Did he really have the right to ask me that? I mean after all, he _was _staring.

"Oh? And what way am I supposed to act, hmm?" Looking away with a slight blush he took my hand, and began pulling me towards the lingerie store. Oh yes, this plan is going great.

"Neh, Amu what size do you wear?" Ikuto and I were looking through the racks of bras as we tried to figure out which one's I should try on. So far we're having no luck… Maybe we'd have more luck if he had asked me earlier what size bra I wore. Looking at him blankly I raised my eyes brow.

"I thought you knew already. Hm, I wear a 38 C." As his draw dropped I began looking through more bras pretending like I never saw a thing. While looking through the racks I found the perfect lingerie outfit. I hid it in my stack of bras so Ikuto wasn't aware that I had had it. Once we were finished stacking up all the bras, I pulled Ikuto over to the changing room area. Once I was in the dressing room I slipped on a black lacy bra that squeezed my boobs so closely together my breasts were close to falling out. Smiling, I put up a fake blush and walked out of the changing room.

"Neh Iku-Kun, what's your opinion one this one?" Turning his head slightly to the right ever so gracefully, his eyes almost bugged out of socket.

"Amu! Go put something on for god sakes your breasts are popping out!" His outrage caused everyone to stare in our direction. All the guys were staring at my breast with longing eyes, while all the girls were glaring at them with envy clearly shown.

"Iku-Kun, look what you did! You made everyone stare at me!" Pulling him into the large dressing room I made him sit down and close his eyes.

"Amu, why did I have to come in here?" I frowned lightly as I began changing into the white and black lingerer I had picked out earlier. The dominant color was white as the bra had black lace rose's designed around the edges. The thong was the same, but had a black laced skirt which didn't even fully cover my bubble but. Attached the thong were little black ties that connected to thigh high stockings, which were pure white with little ruffled black lace on the tips making them look even more innocent.

"Okay Iku-Kun you can look, but promise not to make fun neh?" Gulping I saw him nod his head as he turned around once again to confirm my choice of lingerie. The mouth that was once closed was dropped like an anchor in deep ocean water, as his eyes strained not to look me up and down.

"Does it look bad?" Shaking his head quickly he turned back around, waiting for me to change back. Sadly, he was mistaken. I slowly crept up behind him till I was centimeters away. Bending over silently, I put my lips millimeters away from his neck breathing out slowly.

"Iku-Kun, do you really want me to change?" I whispered into his ear with such an angelic tone I knew he couldn't resist.

"Be honest with yourself; do you really want me to change?" I could hear his breathe hasten up to the beat up his heart, which just so happened to be thumping like a rabbit locked inside a cage thrashing to get out.

"N-no." Time had stop for just a few seconds. Did he just stutter? Ikuto, THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto just stuttered? Yup, I'm officially aloud to praise myself. He stuttered because of me; that must be something.

"Well then Iku-Kun, what should I do? Keep it on?" He nodded rapidly as I pressed my breast up against his back.

"Then take the tag, and go buy it so I don't have to take it off. I'll pay you back later… Or was there something else you had in mind?" Standing up abruptly he took the tag I had given him, and went to go pay for the outfit as I put my clothes back on. Before he left the changing room though, he had to "adjust" his partner. Once he was out of ears way I couldn't help but laugh. Was he really truly that attracted to me? Well we'll have plenty of time to figure that out. I walked out of the changing room with my white skinny jeans on, but the corset bra was still in place as I waited for Utau, Rima, and Rukkai to come back with my new shirt. Ikuto Still couldn't keep his eyes off my breast, so every now and then I'd "adjust" them.

"Amu quit touching your breast." I looked at him with a smirk and began to walk towards him causing him to back up into a wall.

"Oh? Did you want to touch them for me?" Swallowing hard I grabbed his hand, and just as I was about to place it on my left boob I giggled.

"That's still in your dreams only." Walking out of the store with Ikuto on my heels, I texted Utau to meet me in the south east ladies room for part three of our plan. Now it was time for the brat to learn her lesson. It's about time someone taught her daddy can't hand over everything. I couldn't help myself, today was supposed to be fun, right?

Midnightt: Hehehe, I'm evil today.

Ikuto: what are you a porn writer.

Midnightt: Well… Not yet. That's next chapter.

Ikuto: *eyes bug out* WHAT?

Midnightt: Neh, neh Ikuto calm down. I was kidding. *waves hand*

PWEESSHHHH…. PWEESh…. PWWEEEESSSHHHHHHHH review…. PWEEEEEEESSSHHHHH!

_**Dedication:**_ I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend. Not only was he there for me for almost 6 months now he has inspired me like all of you have. Thank you all, and thank you babe. You really helped me through everything, and even if you don't like anime, I'm making you read this anyway :) I love you butt munch :)

_**IMPORTANT*****:**_ Ahem… So … I need a favor that I know people are going to love to do… CHARACTER! I need a character, boy, and the character has to be 17-20. I need background information (of the character), skin, age, eyes, hair, and hair length, basically everything I would usually need to make a character. This character will likely be shown in every chapter, and is a very, VERY important piece of Amu's plan (the one she doesn't know she's doing) oh… And my favorite part of this character, he has to be gay. It just won't work out if he's not. PLEASE HELP MEH OUT :) the more reviews the faster I update, the more people make characters the faster I can pick one, and update :) simple as that :) REVIEW! And read… that too :)


	17. Fiance?

Midnightt: Herro my dear fellows! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately... I've been quite stressed. It's hard being human, but I am so I must deal with it. -.- (sadly)

Ikuto: I bet -.- That's why I'm a cat-man. :3

Amu: Yeah... I'm still just Amu.

Me: Ass -.- any whom, I shall now write the chapter!

Amu's POV

Siting in the bathroom I put on the shirt that Utau had given to me. The shirt just so happened to be a button up plaid blouse that clearly showed off my figure.

"Amu what are you going to do with Rukkai? Utau asked as I began buttoning up the blouse that showed of my curves perfectly. It was a bit tight at the chest, causing my boobs to poke out a bit. It didn't bother me though. Sighing I looked over to face Utau.

"Utau… I'm not going to do anything. If Ikuto loves me, he would show me. I shouldn't have to make his girlfriend's life hell for him to do that." Rima looked at me with a slight pout, with her eyebrows creasing, and her nose scrunched.

"And here I was hoping I'd really get to hurt that girl." I chuckled awkwardly, and swung my arm over Rima's shoulder as if I was Kukkai.

"You can always do that on your own time neh?" I spoke with a smile knowing full well she would.

"So does this mean I don't have to act like I like her anymore?" Utau asked with hopeful eyes. I couldn't help but to laugh, and nod.

"You can do whatever you like. Any whom, I'm going to go sing some Karaoke! Who wants to come?" Utau and Rima smirked at each other as we walked out the bathroom. I looked at Ikuto and Rukkai with an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm sorry for all the hassle today, so Utau, Rima, and I are just going to head over to the Karaoke café. I hope you don't mind. You both are welcome to come along if you'd like." Rukkai was quick to jump to the answer seeing as she wants to be 'best friends' with the famous world known singer.

"Of course we would! Come now, let's leave." Utau made a very loud aspirated sigh, and began strutting off to the café with grace. Rukkai looked at her with a gasp, causing Utau to scrunch up her face, and stick out her tongue. I personally couldn't believe how upset she was that Rukkai was coming along. I mean she's dating the 'ex-love-of-my-life' you think I'd be more upset about it. Just reaching the Karaoke café, we went inside and took our seats. There was a man singing the song "I'll love you more than you will ever know" to his wife. It was very cute, and made me smile.

"Konnichiwa, may I take your order?" A young female asked? She bent over the table clearly showing her cleavage. Her breast weren't as big as mine, but big enough to make Ikuto stare. Rukkai, and I looked at each other, and then at the lady. It may sound awkward, but I think we both agreed on something. Both Rukkai and I stomped on each one of the girl's feet while standing up.

"Woops I'm oh so sorry!" I spoke with a smile. Rukkai just glared at her, and folded her arms.

"Maybe you should, I don't know, WATCH where you're going." She glared, but bowed to us.

"Of course, I am sorry." Her voice was strained, and Utau, Rima, Rukkai, and I couldn't help but laugh. Walking to the bathroom Rukkai held the door open for me. I raised, an eyebrow, but walked forward. I was on my guard completely, but she didn't do anything. I was confused, but stood in front of the mirror wiping off my face of left behind greases.

"You truly are pretty you know." Rukkai spoke, while lining her lips with lipstick. Did she just complement me? I stared at her shockingly as she

"Yes I know I just complemented you. Big shocker, but you really are. That's why Ikuto still loves you." I looked at her shockingly once again. She was 1. Being nice, and 2; she was telling me her boyfriend still loves me.

"-So that's why I'm giving him back to you… I hope we could be friends Amu… No string attached… My whole life people have pampered me, and you all treat me like crap. Which isn't good, but it's proving my how bad my nature is, and maybe one day I can find someone to love like Ikuto loves you." Smiling at Rukkai I bumped her shoulder a bit.

"You aren't that terrible. I honestly didn't like you, because of Ikuto. I'm sure we could be great friend's neh?" Smiling with slight tears in her eyes, she looked at me and held my hand in her face. I was confused at what she was doing before she pulled up her bright lipstick.

"You may be pretty, but that doesn't mean a little bright red lipstick doesn't help." Smiling, she gracefully moved the stick of color across my lips. When I felt the cold gloss leave my lips presence I looked in my mirror in shock. My whole face was lit up just because of a little lipstick. I mean in music video's I wear make-up, but I thought my face was enhanced, or something… I actually feel more confident than I usually do. Smiling I slung my arm around Rukkai's shoulders. I think I could actually start too really like you. Giggling we walked out the bathroom. Utau, Rima, and Ikuto looked at us all suspiciously. Rukkai and I just looked at each other, and smiled. Sitting down the waitress came back to take our orders. After ordering another waiter came to see if we needed anything. Rukkai was the first to step up.

"Actually yes; you see one of your co-workers was flirting with my friend's fiancé-." Utau and Rima looked at her dumbfounded, while I just blushed as Ikuto stared at me with a smirk.

"- We would very much appreciate it if she didn't make our food, or wait on us anymore." The man looked stunned, but smiled politely yet apologetically.

"Of course Ma'am and I'll personally make sure your food gets cooked by the owner." He spoke with a bow.

"Thank you. I would very much appreciate that." She spoke sitting back in place.

"Although I may ask… Are you 'the' Hinamori Amu?" Blushing I nodded with a smile. His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"Could I… Sort of get your autograph?" He spoke quietly as if he was ashamed. I couldn't help, but giggle at his blush.

"But of course-." I chuckled.

"-Where would you like me to sign?" Pulling out a pad of paper, he handed them to me. I took them in hand with a smile, and signed the pad of paper.

"Thank you very much! I'll get right on your order Ma'am!" With the brightest smile I've seen in ages, he walked off with the autograph in hand.

"Rukkai, why did you say Ikuto was Amu's fiancé?" Rima asked blankly. Ikuto smirked and looked at me.

"Cause I am Amu's fiancé." He spoke jokingly while twirling my hair, causing me to blush. I was just about to slap his hand away when a bright flash interrupted my actions. We all looked towards the flash, to a girl with bright green eyes, and curly mid-back length golden locks. My eyes were wide as I saw she had taken a picture of Ikuto, and I.

"Konnichiwa-Desu! I didn't know you were engaged-Desu!" I tried to explain that Ikuto, and I were hardly even friends, but she had skipped out of the store in happiness.

"IKUTO LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Utau looked at Rima causing both the blondes to laugh hysterically. I looked at Rukkai who was stifling a giggle as she stared at my blush.

"It isn't funny!" I screeched causing the whole store to stare at me. It was silent… it was dead silent, before a little boy hollered aloud.

"IT'S HINAMORI AMU!" Everyone stared at me, and there was only one thing left to do; run. Ikuto grabbed my hand, and dashed for the back entrance. The cooks tried to stop people from coming through, but to no avail. Rukkai, Rima, and Utau were trailing safely behind dodging all the fans that were thrown their way.

"I-Iku, Ikuto… Slow…. down!" I breathed hard as we were at least 6 blocks away from the café with people still hot on our trail. Rukkai, Rima, and Utau had ducked out an alley way; sadly Ikuto and I had no such luck. Quickly picking me up bridal style, he dashed through a nearby park, and flung me on his back.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" I asked quietly, hanging on his back filled with exhaustion.

"We, more likely me, are going to climb a tree. So hang on tight." Blushing I clung to Ikuto's back with my head against his neck. Leaping into the air, he grabbed a branch hauling us both up the tree. Little by little we got higher in the tree and farther out of my fan mobs reach. Once Ikuto found a high, thick, and comfortable enough branch he lightly pulled my back to his chest, and held me there.

"Amu… I missed you when you were gone." Blushing I closed my eyes, and took deep breathes of the fresh tree leaves.

"It doesn't seem like it, and even you know that." Sighing he held my chin up with his fingers.

"I'm sorry." Sorry usually doesn't mean anything… I looked deeply in his eyes searching for a hint of lies, and found none. Instead, I found him gazing into my own honey globes frantically searching my face for any emotion. Plopping down into his lap with my head slightly to his chest, I cuddled up to escape the slight breeze that danced its way through the leaves.

"Then prove it." I could tell he felt at peace now, because his chest relaxed by a mile, and his heart beat slowed to a normal pace.

"Will do Amu-Chan, or should I say Amu-Koi?" I was just about to scream when his finger went up to my lips, and he leaned down to hover over my face.

"You should learn to be quiet before some crazy fan boy climbs the tree and steals my kisses." I couldn't tell if he was joking, or not. His face held a smirk, but his voice seemed so serious. I turned over to stare directly in his eyes, all trace of embarrassment gone, as I was caught by intrigue-ment.

"Neh Ikuto, what are you thinking about?" I asked bluntly not thinking about anything else as I stared back into his deep blue sea swirls.

"How… you should take a nap, because you can hardly keep your eyes open." Pouting I turned over to my side.

"Liar." Chuckling he patted my head.

"Maybe. Sweet dreams _Amu-koi_." He taunted as I twitched in disagreement. Although my body twitched with anger, I couldn't help but to let myself fall into the depths of my dreams.

Me: Herro! I know I haven't updated in forever, but at least I didn't wait about 5 months like that last time xD I have a really great plot for this story! It's ending soon! But right after there will be a new story for this! OH OH OH!

_**IMPORTANTE!:**_ Read my new story Bitter Sweet Love. Pweessshh! You'll like it I promise! C: TOOTLELERRR!


	18. Tokyo's Big Events

Me: Yo! Rosario here! Bumming it out, and listening to "Forever The Sickest Kids" c:

Ikuto: A NEW penname again?

Me: Come on my name is Rose, and I like the name Rosario c:

Amu: Well she does have a point Ikuto… any whom let's start the chapter!

Me: WAIT! … The song of the day is The boys you do [Get back at you] : The Summer Set. It's a great song! c: Especially because there's all these break up songs about boys doing stuff wrong, but even I know girls mess up relationships, too! Let's continue!

Chapter 17: Tokyo's Big Events

~ Amu's Pov ~

I awoke to a bright light flashing through my eye lids. When I awoke I could see that Ikuto had the same expression I did. What just happened? We turned our heads over to the side only to get another flash in the face. My mouth dropped open as Ikuto, and I saw a man with curly bright blonde hair, and virgin green eyes holding up his camera.

"Now, no one knows where you are, but me. If you want it to stay that way then let me get a picture of you both kissing, or there will be a huge mob at the bottom of this tree. Who knows how long it's going to take for it to die down." Looking up at the man with wide eyes, I turned my head towards Ikuto blushing madly. I can't kiss Ikuto, everything is already confusing enough! Ikuto looked down in my eyes with all playfulness aside. I could tell he sensed my distaste, and uncomfortable attitude in the situation. Yet again he still leaned forward with his eyes closed. I understand he doesn't want to run over town again. It's just hitting sun-down, and kids go in, but teens and adults come out. So I had no other choice but to close my eyes, and lean in to kiss him. The seconds hit like a time bomb as a little heated feeling shot through my chest. Is this really how we're supposed to get along after years of waiting? Are we supposed to be a ticking bomb waiting to explode into billions of pieces? Just before I had a chance to think, I was swooped up off my knees, and held bridal style.

"Hold on_, Amu-koi_." He spoke nonchalantly as I held him tightly seeing as he jumped off the high tree. Blushing I shoved my face into his chest as he ran off as far as he could manage.

I was set down on a bench as Ikuto panted lightly, and plopped down next to me.

"Phaty." Was all he said once he got his breathe back. I looked at him with my mouth dropped wide open. Folding my arms angrily I glared at him.

"I am NOT fat, and I told you to put me down miles ago!" Smirking he looked at me, and swung his bang out of his face as little droplets of sweat trickled down his face with grace.

"You're still phat." He spoke teasingly looking out to the ocean in front of us.

"I am NOT FAT!" I screamed causing people to look at me in distaste. Blushing, I bowed my head swiftly so the others could get on with their life. Chuckling lightly, he raised his hand only to place it under his chin, and stare at me.

"_Amu-Koi_, I said 'phat' not 'fat'." Looking at him strangely I shook my head furiously.

"Don't confuse me!" I hollered at him punching his shoulder.

"'Phat' means pretty hot and tempting; FAT means you're just fat and overweight." He said playing with a strand of his hair. Blushing I stood up, and took his hand.

"Come on, I have my wallet. Want to get ice cream?" Being dragged by me he responded.

"Not like I have a choice. But if you keep eating like that you will get all fat and bubbly." Stopping abruptly to snap on him, I couldn't help but to blush again.

"You know Amu-_Koi_ you've been red almost all day. Could you be sick, or are you blushing?" Causing my blush to get darker, I began walking swiftly letting go of his hand.

"I-I'm fine! Don't say stupid things!" Chuckling angelically he paced steadily behind me, causing me to feel a bit embarrassed. What if he was looking at my butt? I don't want to look behind and check, because then he would know I was looking at him! Oh what do I do! I contemplated with myself for a while before finally deciding to swat my hips when I walk. If I sway my hips back and forth it'll just make him watch if he's not watching. So slowly I began to sway my hips. At first I made it non noticeable until I could ease the whole sway in. Walking faster, Ikuto was neck to neck with me as he leaned over.

"Amu-Koi are you trying to seduce me?-" Blushing I was lost for words, and just turned my head the other way.

"-There's no need to sway your hips, they sway naturally. I would know." Stopping abruptly, I looked at him and stuck my finger out.

"HA! I knew you were looking at my ass you pervert!" I yelped as he waved the situation off with his hand. Continuing to walk, we finally arrived at the ice cream shop. It was a while before I realized exactly where we were. We were at least 15 miles away from my house. I would never make Ikuto walk that way back after what he just did. Especially because he was carrying me! Going inside the ice cream shop I ordered 2 chocolate cones, each with a dazzling delicious strawberry on top. I walked out the ice cream shop, eating my strawberry, only to see Ikuto not there.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered. He wouldn't leave me here all alone would he? I began to pace back and forth feeling lonely. Ten minutes passed, and I sat down on the bench close to the ice cream shop. I felt like a little kid, and in order to find Ikuto I had to stay put so he would know where I was. Another 10 minutes passed, and I had started to lose all hope that he would come back for me.

"I'm here all alone…" I began to get teary eyed, but wiped the tears off my face ignoring the melted chocolate ice cream that drenched my hands… I couldn't possibly care that much about him after what he did to me… I mean I knew I had feelings for him, but never feelings like this…

"Why do I miss you so much? ... You're such a jerk!" I yelled with my bangs falling in front of my face... till a figure stepped in front of me; whisking my bangs from in front of my face.

"_Amu-koi_ calm down. You couldn't miss me that bad, now could you?" Looking up with tears in my eyes, I hugged him making sure not to get the melted chocolate ice cream on his shirt.

"You left me here all alone!" I sobbed into his shirt lightly, feeling much better than before. Now I wasn't alone…

"Sorry Amu… I went to go find a pay phone, and it took longer than I intended… Let me take you into the bathroom, and clean you up. Your hands are a chocolate fountain." He chuckled as he led me in the ice cream shop bathroom to clean myself up. Damping a cloth the clerk had just previously given him. The first thing Ikuto washed was my face. Cleansing me off all the tears that were previously on my face, he missed nothing but my lips.

"Neh Ikuto, why did you skip my lips?" I questioned with a whole new found happiness. Not looking away from my hands as he cleaned them he answered.

"That lipstick suits you, and I didn't want to ruin it." Blushing I had almost forgotten Rukkai had put some on me earlier before we all split up. Once I was all cleaned up we headed out side to await darkness. The only light was that of the very few street lights there were. I had no problem with it. The stars shined beautifully high lighting every part of Ikuto's navy blue hair, and ocean deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but to blush as I looked over at his face…

"The taxi I called will be here soon." And as if Kami-Sama said the words himself, the taxi swooped in front of us, happily to scoop up the singing sensation Hinamori Amu. After Ikuto and I said my address, I began to feel dizzy. I slowly slipped into a dark void, and began to dream.

~Time lapse: Amu's house~

Sweat dropped down my face as I gasped for air. I had a nightmare again. Looking at the clock I saw it was in the middle of the night. My stomach growled signaling I was hungry. I was just about to get up for food when I felt a pain shoot through my head. My head was pounding, and my breathing was getting worse. I was about to pass out again when a hand stopped me.

"If you're hungry I'll make you something to eat. Just breathe… breathe with me In and out. Take deep breathes, in, and out. Just like I am, you'll be okay." The voice was silky, masculine, smooth, and still managed to sound comforting enough to calm me down. After I was fully okay, I began to nod off to bed with Ikuto's face next to mine.

"A-arigatou….. Iku…to…" I fell asleep before a second notice.

The bright sun shined brightly in my face as I woke up to voices around me. I could hear Rima shouting something about a magazine and Nagihiko hushing her to quite before I wake up. I sat up, and stared at them curiously.

"I'm already up. So… tell me; what about this magazine exactly?"

~+Ikuto's POV+~

Rima, and Nagihiko busted through Amu's front doors as I had just finished up making her soup. I stared at them blankly as they began shouting towards one another.

"And you guys are a couple how?" I spoke in a sarcastically questioning tone. Stopping abruptly to stare at who had just spoken, Rima raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you hear cat boy?" Sweat dropping, I quickly continued to finish the soup. I placed the lid over the substance to keep it warm while shutting off the stove as to not overcook it.

"Watching after Amu; she came down with a fever last night. She's been out since." Swiftly making her way up to me she pushed the "Tokyo Big Events" magazine in front of my face. With my eyes a bit wide, I read over the title.

"'World Known Singing Sensation Hinamori Amu is Getting Hitched?'" And right below the headline was the front page picture; Amu and I sleeping peacefully against one another.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Nagihiko, while he walked gracefully up to Rima and I.

"What are you talking about? We're going to tell her!" Rima shouted.

"Hai, but do you really think that's a good idea? She might blame Ikuto, and then hell will rise." Within seconds Utau, Kukkai, and Rukkai busted through the door each holding up the same magazine. When Utau opened her mouth to speak I took the magazine that was previously in front of my face.

"It was a sneak attack picture." I informed before the volcano of questions could erupt. Sighing Utau leaned on Kukkai for support as Rukkai looked sheepishly at us all.

"I didn't think that guy would actually tell anyone! I'm so sorry!" Rolling her eyes Rima glared at her.

"Oh calm down drama queen, we can fix this by talking to the paparazzi. For now let's just go tell Amu." With everyone fallowing quickly behind her heels we all ended up in Amu's room. Nagihiko was trying to stop Rima from telling Amu till we figured out a plan.

"Nagihiko dammit shut up! It's in the MAGAZINE! We HAVE to tell her!" Rima would curse as Nagihiko tried to soothe her quite.

"I get that Rima, and we will just quite down and let her sleep. We don't want to wake her." His voice didn't soother her in the slightest as she still hollered more swears towards him. No one noticed the little pinkette arising from her sleep, but me; and before I could speak a word she was already up.

"I'm already up. So … tell me; what about a magazine exactly?" She questioned us all. Rima already being fired up tossed the magazine into her lap.

"That's what." Staring at the magazine intently, her mouth dropped open as her eyes gazed upon the front page.

"WHAT?"

~+ Tsumugu's POV+~

Sitting at my desk, I began going through the companies papers. Amu has been delightfully helpful in the riches department. Money has been raking in like diamonds in a mine.

"Boss, look at the Tokyo Big Events page. There' something you should see." Letting curiosity get the best of me, I went to Tokyo's Big Events home page to see the unexpected.

"So Amu… You've decided to play games? Well… I guess I'll just have to use this to my best advantage now won't I?"

Me: Herro! It took me all last night, and this morning to finish this! I'm REALLY SORRY! My mom was in the hospital so I really couldn't do much. She just got home about an hour ago, so I finally got to stop babysitting to finish this… I'm still in my pajama's -.- But READ AND REVIEW! It would make me VERY, VERY, VERY happy! C:

Ikuto: Everything makes you happy… .

Me: URUSAI BAKA NEKO MEME HENTAI!

Amu: NOW you know what I feel when you write all the time… I CAN'T BELIEVE IM ENGAGED TO THAT PERVERT!

Me: And when Amu starts talking that's when it's time to leave. The new character will be showing up soon! VERY soon like next chapter soon! c: Sooooo review! It would really be awesome and I would update fastteerrr c:


	19. Akihiko, The New Guy

RosarioXX: I want to personally apologize for my lack of enthusiasm in writing lately. I have left you all waiting in the dust why I sulk for my own personal reasons, and for that I am greatly sorry. I wish I could apologize for not actually writing much, but the way I've been feeling lately the entire story would have been sloshy, horribly written, and not paid much attention to. Even now I feel as if I need to go over my work a thousand times to make sure I'm not slacking on my part. _***HEADS UP***_ I have started school, and take an online writing class during one of the hours, so I may not update for no longer than 3 weeks maximum at a time (shorter than 2 months I promise) for I am going to be studying new ways of writing styles to create my own –better- ability to write. I'm looking forward to be writing for you guys, and thank you dearly for all the reviews. Honestly, the reviews are what keep my going. To bust my enthusiasm I re read them a lot, and honestly I am grateful to you all… thank you. I shall no longer keep you waiting in the dust! Here's chapter 18. **Also, if you enjoy reading this story please try reading my other story 'Bitter Sweet Love'.** Let us begin!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way possible. I am just a young writer who enjoys the thrill of writing Fanfiction. Also, each chapter I personally upload belongs to me, and I would greatly appreciate being asked permission to use, or take anything from my stories. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**_

Chapter 18: Akihiko, The New Guy.

~!# Amu's POV #!~

My breath hitched once arriving in Tsumugo's office. He was sitting across from me, high in his chair, giving me an evil smirk nowhere near as intriguing as Ikuto's.

"So I have seen what you… riled up." He spoke gently with the visible sent of demonic aura on his tongue.

"Before you jump to conclusions let me please explain myself, father." Placing his hand limply beneath his chin, he nodded me onward, if only to amuse him.

"A friend of ours was joking around saying we were engaged, and a worker nearby had overheard. He spread it to everyone that I was getting married, and people started to gather into a giant mob across town. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was just the one who got stuck with me… We had nowhere else to go, so he thought climbing the tree would be the best route. It seems as though we weren't shielded from everyone…" I drifted off staring contently into my 'fathers' eyes, hoping he wouldn't make things worse… Yet worse he did as he smiled at me with the biggest grin I have ever seen upon his face.

"Amu… I think we should take advantage of this opportunity do you not agree?" Snake venom dripped from his tongue as the words slithered out his mouth like a toxic waste.

"And how would you suppose we do that?" I questioned, knowing fool well the answer would not be to my liking.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi is a very good acquaintance of mine… I'm sure if we struck up a deal he wouldn't mind marrying his son off to the number one pop star of the world." I knew where this was going. Not only was he going to make me his pawn, he wanted Ikuto under his wing as well. I could not let that happen no matter how the past was written.

"Ikuto being a part of this little scheme of yours is not going to happen. How would you like the _'_number one pop star of the world' to sign a contract with _another_ company that _isn't_ under her father's wings, because that _is_ indeed a possibility." Narrowing his eyes, he saw no hint of bluff in my own. Smirking he leaned back in his chair, and folded his hands on his desk.

"I find it quite amusing that you think threatening me would possible affect me in any way. Yet I'll let you have you're wish, but you _are_ marrying Ikuto. It's more publicity for me, you, and the rest of the family. Not only that, but money, gifts, and opportunities as well. This isn't just another album, concert tour, or movie part, this is more than that. You will ask Ikuto to move in with you _today_. If there's any… complications I won't think twice to step in… No one is getting in my way… Understood?" Without saying a word, I nodded standing up.

"It was great seeing you again Amu." He spoke with a smile. Glaring intently, I stalked out of the room with anger flying off my heels. Before I could even get half way down the hall Tsumugo came rushing out his office with a young man at his side.

"What do you want?" I hissed with the venom now on my own tongue. Glaring at me with open eyes, he patted the young man's shoulder with a smile.

"Calm down now Amu, I'm sorry you can't go to that party, but too many people will know who you are. It's only what's safe for you." I rolled my eyes at his act. It was futile to pretend around me. It made me sick to my stomach, even more so that people thought he was an excellent father to us. Asai, Ami, and I… Asai… I couldn't help but remember the previous conversation we had.

~#!_Flashback_!#~

_Sighing yet another sigh, I sat by my phone waiting for the call Asai had promised would come. I couldn't help but to jitter around, shaking my legs, nibbling yet not biting my nails, just the little things that nervous people did… I had no reason to be nervous… I was more so anxious. Waiting for him to call was taking longer than I expected. Right when I was about to give up; my cell phone buzzed. Without waiting for another second, I answered in a panic._

"_Where have you been?" I hollered over the phone anger now boiling through my veins. He left me. He left me all alone why I had to suffer while still trying to protect them both._

"_Whoa there tiger, calm down. I've been on vacation with Hinata over the last few weeks. I know we haven't talked much, but I'll make sure to make time for you sis, I promise." Sighing for about the fifth time, I thought things over to myself._

"_Asai… I need a favor from you… One of the biggest favors you could ever do." His breath halted to a stop only slightly until he answered._

"_Anything, what can I do?" He asked without a trace of doubt in his mind._

"_I need you to take Ami as far away from here as possible… You can take Hinata, and anyone else with as well… I'll personally be getting a place set up for you all, and all the supplies you could possibly need. I have to go meet Tsumugo, but please do that one thing for me. Only until I expose Tsumugo for whom he really is." _

"_Of course, I will do anything to help. I'll make sure it's okay with Hinata, but I promise you sis, I won't let you down. You aren't alone in this… Not anymore." Smiling gently we said our goodbyes, ending the conversation. I'm counting on you Onii-San._

_~!FLashBackOver!~_

"Yeah whatever you say. Who's this?" I asked with my average 'Cool & Spicy' attitude.

"This, my dear daughter, is Akihiko Matsumoto. He is a friend's son, and I thought it would be great for you two to get to know each other." I almost scoffed aloud. In other words, his father is a customer of my father's...

"Well Akihiko. If you don't mind riding on the back of my motorcycle you can come along." His spiky dark brown hair drifted lightly to his shoulders, and his emerald green eyes shone brightly across his face._** (A/N: I rarely do these, but I wanted to let you know that this character is a combination of what everyone submitted to me! If you'd just Google 'Misaki Takahashi' from Junjou Romantica, WHICH I COMMEND YOU ALL TO WATCH, you will see what he look like. If you like Kaichou Wa Maid Sama it's like that but with gay guy's and it's so KAWAII! Ahem… back to the story**_) I couldn't help but to notice how feminine he was. His eyes were almost as big as my own, and his cheeks were a natural light pink. He nodded with a smile, and began fallowing me to the parking lot.

"Hey… Are you eto… by any chance… homosexual?" I asked leaning on my beautiful bright aqua Ducati Monster 969. It was fast, beautiful, and more than enjoyable. Before I got lost in the beauty of my motorcycle, I looked towards Akihiko, waiting for an answer. Tilting his head to the left, shaping his lips into a perfect 'o', looking up at the sky, and placing a finger upon his chin, he pondered aloud about how I could have possibly figured out.

"How would she know? I mean it's not like it's written all over my face or anything. I mean-." He continued to go on while I sighed, tossing him a helmet. I would have thought this guy was a bit awkward, but in reality maybe an awkward friend is what I need to get me out my slump. Catching the helmet in his hands, he smiled at me while placing it on his head.

"Arigatou for taking the time to hang out with me today." Smiling back politely, I placed my own helmet on, and sped off to Ikuto's house. I guess I have to leave the country again. I'm not going to make Ikuto marry me. He doesn't even love me.

"Amu what are you talking about? If you're father says you have to, I don't mind moving in with you." Ikuto stated staring at me with intent eyes. He was leaning on the door frame, hands and legs crossed, staring at me like I was talking nonsense. I glared at him with a blush clear upon my face.

"I couldn't do that to you Ikuto, and you know what I'm talking about. I have to go on tour again. I can't stop my father from what he's doing, but I can delay it until we figure something out. I will not marry someone who doesn't want to be married." Getting up from his current position, Ikuto ran his fingers through my hair, and stared me dead in the eyes.

"Baka ja? I told you once before. I think it was something along the lines of _'So when we grow up we'll get married have two kids-.'_, but before I could finish you cut me off saying something like _'Don't call me 'koi, and I will never by the name of Kami-Sama marry you, and have kid's, let alone two!'._" Staring up at Ikuto wide eyed, he smirked down at me with a tint of a smile. I could remember that day as if it were yesterday. I pretended to date Hokkai to get Ikuto jealous. That was the day Asai met Hinata as well… I smiled with a blush clearly visible on my plump cheeks. Leaning in closer Ikuto was centimeters away from my lips when a cough interrupted us.

"Ana…eto… Should I leave the room?" My faced turned a thousand different shades of red before I burst out screaming.

"AAH! DON'T JUST WHATCH THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!" Smiling apologetically while rubbing the back of his head he sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, but it isn't my fault you forgot I was here…" Dropping my head in defeat, I let Akihiko win this one. It was indeed my fault that I forgot he was here… Why does he have to be so damn quiet?

"Awe Amu-Koi there's no need to be shy about it! We're lovers so why not give me a kiss!" Puckering up his lips, he held on to me like I was his own personal Chibi doll. No matter how hard I tried to put my acting classes into play, I couldn't stop the blush arising from my cheeks.

"Baka ja! Don't do t-things like that!" Playfully pouting he slung his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"Awwe, don't tell me my own lover doesn't want to kiss. Chuuuu!" He spoke before planting his soft lips against my red hot cheeks.

"…Nani... Demo… I thought… UGH! BAKA!" I hollered, pounding against his chest. With an angelic chuckle that I've missed so much, he let me go causing me to fly into the comforts of the couch. I glared at him angrily as he waved the subject off. Plopping down beside me, he yanked me into his embrace, giving me goose-bumps all over. My lips curled up like a cats, my eyebrows furrowed, and my cheeks were flustered. Why is he doing this to me Kami-Sama!? Yet, I still couldn't stop the feeling that was raddling about my chest. "Doki, Doki" it went, pounding even harder into my chest. Doki, Doki… Why does Ikuto make my heart beat so fast it's like it's tarring out my chest? I know I care for him…, but do I love him still? Sighing lightly, I smiled over at poor Akihiko who was to spend the day with me.

"Ah I'm sorry Akihiko-Kun; I know how boring this must be for you… Why don't you tell me what you want to do?" His eyes lit up with stars forming inside them. I was kind of concerned, but said nothing due to this state of joy he was clearly experiencing.

"Really, I can choose, really, really?!" With excitement clearly shown in his features, I nodded with a smile. He was so sweet, and innocent. It automatically made me feel calm, and at ease. I couldn't believe my father was trying to scam this poor boy's father… I made a mental note to sabotage that later.

"Of-course you can choose silly. Where would you like to go Akihiko-Kun?" I asked leaning forward so that my butt was on the edge of the couch.

"Amu-Chan, may I ask you something?" Akihiko asked in such a serious tone, it caught me off guard. Gaining back my consciousness, I nodded towards him.

"Sure, what is it?" I questioned while watching his blazing green eyes drift towards Ikuto.

"Will you… Will you please tell Ikuto to stop staring at me like I'm going to be killed? It's scary…" Looking at Ikuto with a glare upon my face, it felt like fire surrounded me with anger. Before I could even open my mouth Akihiko hid behind the coffee table in Ikuto's huge condo.

"AH! SCARY OLD LADY!" Akihiko screamed towards me. I completely stopped glaring at Ikuto to look at Akihiko. Did he just call me… Old?

"Akihiko… How old are you?" I questioned, clearly unfazed by his ruthful names. Coming from underneath the coffee table, he smiled at me with a slight tint of joy.

"19." ….. Nani?…..

"Akihiko... Call me an old lady again, and I'll make sure you become on as well got it?" I threatened with a tight smile upon my face. Jumping behind the coffee table again, he nodded swiftly out of fear.

"_Amu-Koi_, whoever told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice." Ikuto stated with a blank face… My eyes twitched with anger as I tried to hold myself back. Sadly, I was too far gone.

"BAKA! YOU TOLD ME TO BE MYSELF!" Putting on a sad face, he held me close to him, my head in his chest.

"Amu-Koi… I am so sorry… Please… Forgive me for this awful mistake I have made. You'll never make friends with being yourself."

~Ikuto's POV~

She glared daggers into my soul, pounding her nails into my chest. Absorbing the pain she through my way, I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"Awwwee, _Amu-Koi_! They say violence is a child's way of saying they like another. Do you like meee?" I cooed, causing a blush to appear upon her already scrumptious rosy cheeks.

"N-Nani?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE YOU BAKA HENTAI!?" Putting on a fake pout, I stared into her round honey orbs of light.

"The fact you're blushing. Akihiko, wouldn't you agree that she likes me?" Sitting in corner away from danger Akihiko hid behind a plant shaking. Sweat dropping, I continued on with my intensions in mind.

"_Amuuuuu-Koiiii_, don't treat me like a fool. I know you love me!" I cooed once again in her direction. She began twitching, and finally gave up with a smile.

"Ikuto I don't think you're a fool… Yet again what's my opinion against the million others?" My left eye twitched… Did she just insult me? Amu was quite the vixen... Taking her hand in mine, I looked into her eyes getting ready for my comeback.

"As an outsider, what do you think of the human-race? I've always wanted to know how we look in the eyes of an alien." I could feel that she finally gave up with a sigh.

"With the brain cells you have, I'm not impressed." I twitched… Oh so is this what she wants to do? It's definitely on.

~! Akihiko's POV !~

Hiding behind the lovely plant, I stared at the couple before me. They were both quit scary… Why did Papa make me be friends with such scary people! SAVE MEEE PAPA!

"You know Amu-Koi, if I wanted to I could make a monkey out of you, but then I'd feel bad. I couldn't take all the credit." Ikuto retorted causing Amu's scary aura to rise. Papa, such scary people! Why papa, why?!

"I'm sorry Ikuto. I`d like to see things from your point of view, but I can`t seem to get my head that far up my ass." Such an ill-tempered couple they are. How could I be friends with such scary people? Jumping on to the tree, I cuddled it close. Hold me tree! Hold me close, and well for I need the protection!

"Oh I'm sorry Amu-Koi did you want people to accept you as you are, or _like_ you?" Ikuto-Kun retorted once again. This was getting scary… I shall sneak away in to the depths of this tree~!

"Oh just keep talking Ikuto, you might actually say something Intelligent!" Amu spoke indulgently; walking off with anger flying off her heals… Ah Kami-Sama… Thank you for sparing me!

"Akihiko, let's go." Amu began dragging me out the door of Ikuto-Kun's Condo. Dragging the tree with me, I tried to hold myself firm, but an angry Amu-Chan is also a strong one.

"By _Amu-Koi_, I'll see you at _our_ house." Ikuto shouted out, before Amu could shut the door. She sped faster out the doors to her motorcycle, more angry than before. She yanked the tree out of my hands, and placed a helmet on my head. 

"KAMI-SAMA, WHY MUST YOU BETRAY ME~!" I shouted as Amu slung me on the motorcycle speeding off. Kami-Sama… WHYYY!?

RosarioXX: Yo! How did you like it? I stayed up till 12:13 just to finish it . I sort of have school in the morning, so I shall now take my leave. Read, Review, Read, Review! :3 The more reviews that faster I update… I shall bargain! _**10 reviews and the next chapter will be up 2 weeks after the 10th review, but 20 reviews it'll be up a week after the 20th review. So REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

Ikuto: You know it's impossible to get 20 reviews for one chapter.

RosarioXX: *Tears up* Demo… I got 24 for chapter 1….

Ikuto: *twitches* Review… or she'll never be able to live with herself!


	20. PLEASE READ!

Rosario: Hello, I apologize for not writing in ages! I just needed some time to get my life together… I may not update for a while, because all I do is school, and work! Although I get to write fan fiction for a grade so, YAY! :D So I was wondering to all of the lovely people who have read world of war, would you do me the honor of reading the new world of war when I post it? c: PRETTY PLEASE?! I sort of get graded on it, and this will be a thousand times better than the original, I promise!


	21. Chapter 19

Memexx: Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to see you all again. I'm sorry for the long delay, but I will try to make up for it 10-fold. Sao be prepared for nothing but Amuto all night tonight :)

Ikuto: -Smirks- Oh? I think it should be 20-fold we haven't had an update in 8 months, which is very rude.

Memexx: -Ponders it before writing it down- I will consider. Also thank you to my loyal readers. I can't apologize enough for how long it has taken me to write a chapter. I've been busy with work, school, starting modeling and battling depression to even think about fanfiction. I was reading a story today though, and I finally got the motivation to chug along. Albeit, I have to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers; there's no way I can just throw away 261 reviews. Nope never. :) I started this fanfiction 3 years ago, and even then I never once thought it would get so many reviews. Thank you all 3

**_***SPECIAL, SPECIAL REVIEW THANKS!***_**

I have to just HAVE to give a big huge thank you to Ms. **AliceKat.  
**If it wasn't for your reviewing one after another, and being so passionate about reading my story, I don't think I could've been able to continue this :).  
I know they always say that you should write for yourself, but this one's for you ^^. It may be a bit different then what all of you are used to, but I really hope you enjoy the new twist on things! Now, without further ado, here is your long awaited chapter :)

◘**Chapter:19**◘

**~Amu's** **Pov~**

_-Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...-_Water trickled down my back as the bathtub's faucet kept its steady metronome. It was cold outside, and the window was open, but I didn't seem to care. I was in complete bliss for once. My father had subdued his anger due to the engagement, and now I was having more freedom than ever before. I can always marry Ikuto, cut off the wedding, or divorce him in a year and then find true love. As long as trouble stayed out of my way, things would go great. Although with my position, trouble seemed to be inevitable. An exasperated sigh escaped my lips, and I drifted off into my train of thought to the metronome. _-Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop... Drip... Drop...- _Before the next drip could even begin there was a whistle of air sifting through the door. If it was coming from the outside... Ikuto must be home. Nor did a smile or frown come across my lips at the thought. I wasn't sure how I felt about Ikuto, and for once I was happy I didn't. If I hated him, I would have to suffer through this marriage, and if I loved him? It would all be the same. So, I was glad I didn't feel my emotions. I was glad I could shut him out, because shutting people out was what I was good at, and is all I've ever known.

"Amu-," I heard a thick silk voice call from the other side of the bathroom door. "-are you in there?" Shifting my body weight so the water would feel more comforting, I held back a sigh of exasperation.

"Yes." I spoke with my voice as monotone as the metronome sound of the faucet. I heard a sigh as footsteps walked closer to the door.

"I brought you something." His voice sounded like a parent giving their child a gift as a surprise. Well I wasn't falling for it.

"I don't want what you have." I spoke nonchalantly; which was true, I didn't want whatever he had. I was content with MY shower in MY house... He was only temporarily here... and so was I. We were moving tomorrow... to a whole new part of Japan... one where it would just be Ikuto and I... in the cabin my father owned... Tsumugu thinks it would be good for publicity if "Amu Hinamori and New Fiancé 'disappeared' together." It would make my return so much more grand he says. It wasn't fair... I bought this house with my own hard earned money... And now I have to go living under my father's roof again... trapped. I shouldn't take it out on Ikuto... It isn't his fault..., but I still haven't forgiven him for hurting me. Sighing, I decided to make the best of what was here. Stepping out of the bath, I let the water out and wrapped a towel securely around my breast before opening the door and stepping out. The steam surrounded me, and Ikuto stared before coming back to his senses.

"Are you going to show me what you brought me?" Ikuto took my hand and dragged me to the couch. It wasn't exactly odd for him to do these things to me, the past few months Ikuto has been living with me, we've kissed multiple times, but never a thing more. Although we do walk around the house with towels and robes on, which isn't weird... we _are_ supposed to get married, so we're trying to do many couple like things to get used to it.

"More like tell; I brought you news... I talked to your father." My eyebrow raised in curiosity. Ikuto never talked to my father, besides when my father made it very clear Ikuto had no way out of this.

"Oh? How did that go?" Ikuto smiled at me with a wave of his finger.

"Patience _Amu-cha,_" I stayed silent as to gesture him onward.

", well I told him I didn't like the idea of staying in the mountains, and if I was going to do this, I was to be comfortable. He obliged and said he understands and asked what I proposed... So I told him, I wanted to stay in my Grandfathers mansion. He passed away, and left it in my honor, although it is in England, I thought it would be better than your father's cabin... So we leave tonight, for England." Were my ears deceiving? He not only talked to my dad, but decided where I was going? My father new I hated people telling me how I was going to live, and that's why he did this... He agreed to make me suffer, and I was not about to let him get that satisfaction. Nodding I stood up, and began walking towards my door.

"Okay, that's fine with me." I spoke trying to not let my emotions take over. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and watched me walk away, before getting up, taking my hand, spinning me in his chest and pecking his lips against mine. My eyes were wide as I saw the position we were in. With the force of Ikuto spinning me into his chest, we had fallen on the couch with me on top of him... The towel I had been wearing was thin as the air between Ikuto and I, and it just_ had_ to show off my breast. This situation wasn't the worst, I couldn't particularly say I didn't like being close to Ikuto... I just didn't like the feelings that came with these "accidental" positions he always put me in. Placing his hands on my hips, I was pinned to his body with no escape, so I just relaxed. It's easier than fighting it; so I've learned.

"You're sexy naked." Pouting I smacked his forehead.

"I'm not naked." Looking up and pondering this in his head he smirked.

"You have a point there... We can always change that." His smirk told it all, and I smacked his arm as I tore myself away from them. My blush was as red as the dripping blood in my veins... albeit those were blue. My thoughts flustered me more as I ran with my towel securely around my chest.

"As if playboy!" I hollered as I hid behind the door of my bedroom. Sighing I could hear his chuckles through the door and I couldn't help but growl playfully back. Dropping the subject, I decided it was best to get dressed now.

I began to go through what was left in my drawer, and smiled. He knew that I hated my father, he hated him too... Maybe this is his ploy to get me alone somewhere and rape me, but even that would be better than my father... Thinking it over, I decided both were equally bad, and I should watch my metaphors more closely. Looking at the clock I saw it was already 5pm... What time tonight were we exactly leaving? Looking around the room at all my packaged belongings, I wondered how we were to get all of this stuff to the Mansion without actually anyone seeing. We're supposed to just disappear with no one seeing anything. Yet paparazzi are always around the block since Ikuto moved in, so how were we to leave? Before I got dressed I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Right as he walked him I bombarded him with questions.

"Neh Ikuto how are we to get all our stuff out the house?" Ikuto smirked and twisted me around in his arms.

"We aren't."

"... Eh?"

**_~!~_****Time Skip****_~!~_**

The red dress was tight up top with thick wrinkles, and at the waist flared out just a bit down to my ankles. The neck of the dress came up past my collar bones, and the sleeves just covered my shoulder blades. A white scarf was wrapped loosely around my neck and a leather jacket was my only warmth. Winter was never friend, and neither were the black high heels that were on my feet. Sighing I wrapped my arm around Ikuto's as we walked through the streets with people staring in awe.

"Ikuto what are we doing?" I asked clinging to him closely smiling. I hated acting in real life. It was the most absurd thing I've ever had to do. Yet here I was, clinging to Ikuto, and acting like the happy engaged couple we were supposed to be. To my surprise, Ikuto was good at this as well. He held my hand spun me in a circle as we walked and never ceased to gaze in my honey comb eyes. It was all fine by me, I didn't particularly hate the feelings Ikuto gave to me... I DIDN'T LIKE THEM EITHER! Nope... not one bit! Sighing to myself, I watched the heat of my breath get lost in the cold winter air.

"We're going to run away." He smirked down at me as my jaw dropped. People seemed to be getting more curious as to our conversation as they snapped their pictures. I was really hoping no one had digital audio hearing.

"How on earth are we going to do that?" I whispered gradually raising my voice. He chuckled at my anger, knowing full well it would be seriously impossible.

"Well, with all the people telling their friends where we are, I had a family friend come pick up your stuff, and it's now on its way to our new home. Now, we just have to ditch them... Fallow me." Taking my hand he started picking up his pace little by little. With how slow we started out, I don't think anyone noticed how fast we were going until we broke out into a full sprint. Everyone took off chasing us wanting autographs and pictures, but Ikuto took no time in making a fast turn into a nearby alley way. We sat there, hiding behind boxes and waiting for the stampede to past.

"Neh Ikuto, how long do you think we have to be here?" I asked as the cold winter snow was freezing my bones. Curling his arms around me he snuggled his face into my nape of my neck. My blush steamed throughout my body and Ikuto chuckled sending vibrations down my spine.

"Whenever you blush, it heats my face up as well." This caused me to blush even more and at this Ikuto moved his head onto my scarf.

"You're going to burn my face off if you keep that up." Anger raised in my veins as I couldn't hold back my blushes, there was nothing left to do omit punch his side; thus what had to be done. Dodging my attempt he tried to muffle his laughter from the mobs love lust just out the ally. This was going to be a long night.

"Come on Amu I think it's safe to go now." Pulling me out the ally, we ducked and turned and made our way far out from the city. I was confused to where we were going, and he wasn't about to let me know.

"Ikuto come on, I've been walking in heels for the last 3 hours. There's only so much a girl can handle!" Chuckling at my anger he turned around and picked me up bridal style. Blushing I looked away to see what was in front of us. My eyes were feeling droopy and I was officially exhausted.

"You know _Amu-Koi_, if you wanted me to hold you, you could've just said so." Was all I could hear before I drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Time Skip**

Waking up in the middle of the air was not exactly what I had expected. It was 4 A.M and I was in plane. Not just any plane, Ikuto's plane.

"Ikuto?" I asked as I walked around the private plane. There was nothing but a bed, a fridge, TV, table and chairs, and what I assume through the door a bathroom. Poking his head out the bathroom, he smiled an actual smile and walked out.

"Hey _Amu-Koi_, how are you sleeping beauty?" He asked with a slight smirk to his lips. Rolling my eyes, I looked away with a slight blush.

"Ha, ha very funny pervert; what did you do, watch me sleep?" Smirking he began wrapping a towel around his neck.

"Matter-o-fact I did for a bit; what are you going to do about it?" Blushing, I began walking closer to him.

"I'll kick your ass." I said with confidence, all blushing aside. Raising an eyebrow he chuckled.

"Oh? And how do you presume to do so?" He questioned his hands still on the tips of the towel.

"Like this." I punched air as he dodged where his face would've hit my fist. Chuckling and stepping aside, he grabbed my wrists and stared into my eyes. Blushing at his stare I couldn't help but to look down.

"Is there something I c-could help you with?" He smiled and leaned down fanning his sweet mint chocolate breath across my face.

"Yes, in fact there is." Without further adjournment, his lips collided into mine sending chills down my spine as for the first time, I kissed back. Ikuto and I have  
kissed before, countless times... and I was afraid I was going to start liking it... Yet if I was going to fall for him, he was going to have to fall for me first... Thus the games of love began... I will not lose this war we have started Tsukiyomi... Not even if you take my last breathe away.

Pulling apart the kiss, his face fanned my own again, and I blushed looking away. I have kissed Ikuto many times in the past, but we were all grown up now... Yet somehow... this spark in my chest... It always would ignite around him...

"You know Amu... I won't stop until your heart is mine." He spoke with a smile playing across his lips. Stepping closer to him and placing my hands against his chest, I slammed my lips into his own. His tongue slid across my lips parting them, as my mouth opened letting his tongue travel across the roof of my mouth, and meeting my tongue along the way. Thick saliva was shared as my mouth devoured the chocolate mint that was inside of his. Pulling away as if cutting off the power, I smirked a smirk of my own and pecked him on the lips before returning to my original position.

"And I yours... This means war I hope you know." He smirked and pecked my lips before sliding my hair behind my ear to stare into my honey-comb orbs.

"It wouldn't be the first time." He spoke with a smile playing on his lips. He searched my eyes trying to find some emotion; I just didn't know what he was looking for. So I continued on and pecked his lips back.

"And I doubt it will be the last." That was the last either of us spoke as lips collided sending the mutual spark in between each other's bodies. Tonight would be a long night of meaningless kisses, at least on his part... It is a 12 hour flight to England after all... I didn't care, for some reason his lips called to mine over and over, and I had a long nap, so I was nothing but full of energized kisses. As for Ikuto, he would give out before I... I didn't know what I was doing, and for once, I didn't think I needed to... That's what I like about Ikuto... he kept me on my toes... And I could tell I did the same for him.

***IMPORTANT PLEASE!

Memexx: So... I know this is different from the usual World Of War, but I was wondering if you liked this kind of writing style. I skipped a bunch as to keep the story on track to where I wanted it to go, so regards to that, there was nothing important between then anyway, but I was wondering if you guys would like to see more of World of War.

Ikuto: Of course they do, who wouldn't want to see the amazing sexual war you have designed.

Amu: -Blushes- S-sexual war!?

Iktuo: -pfft- I remember what you did at the mall that one day chapter 16-17 I think it was, so I don't even want to hear it! I will get pay back for that by the way.

Memexx: Yes, yes you will, I was thinking more like um... –Whispers to Ikuto the plan-

Ikuto: -smirks- Yes! That sounds perfect, I'd prefer to have some sort of sexual interactions but that sounds great as well!

Amu: NO! WHATEVER IT IS NO!

Memexx: Mwuahaha!

Amu: NOOO!

Ikuto: YAY! :D

Memexx: -face palm- I worked really hard on this chapter! So please review!~

V

PRETTY

V

V

PLEASE

V

V

PLEASE...

V

V

...PLEASE...

V

V

...PLLLEEAAASSSEEEEEEE...

V

V

REVIEW C:

V

V


End file.
